


【哈德/翻译】Lessons in Love ch1-ch9

by Hepha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepha/pseuds/Hepha
Summary: 独自面对着自己内心深处的恶魔，哈利并没有意识到他的独生子是多么孤单。当他16岁的儿子詹姆斯·波特回到霍格沃茨时，他遇到了一名转学生，这可能正是他需要开启的新生活。但当哈利发现他的儿子爱上了另一个男孩时，他会说什么呢？





	【哈德/翻译】Lessons in Love ch1-ch9

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons in love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498760) by blanchemalfoy. 



> 前9章译文，译者不详。由于我看的中译版本没有译者的名字或者任何信息，在这里拜托大家，如果有谁知道前一位译者的信息的话，请告诉我，万分感谢！  
> 仅作存档之用,如果出现任何包括且不限于拒绝授权的问题，都会马上道歉删文。

Ch01

前往国王车站的旅程一如既往地漫长与无聊。James不想这样。他曾一度希望他的父亲放下笔记本电脑和小小移动电话，像真的关心他自己的儿子那样和他聊天。但伟大的Harry Potter没有时间留给James，作为Quidditch商人，他的时间全留给了他的生意。

Harry Potter，魔法世界一度的英雄，现在沉醉于Quidditch世界。他拥有多间供应任何可能的Quidditch用品的店铺：顶尖的飞天扫帚系列，飞得更快的金探子，搏格（Bludgers），快浮（Quaffles）和数不清的制服。他甚至在伦敦有一支自己的Quidditch球队。查得利炮弹队是他最新的战利品。他决心带领他们取得本年度的锦标。 

James的父亲和他最好的朋友，Ron Wesley，似乎为他们最新的玩具着迷，他们正忙着为球队买进新球员。唯一没有为此兴奋得上蹿下跳的就只有James。

本世纪最年轻的找球手的儿子，绝对地憎恨关于Quidditch的一切，这真是相当讽刺。虽然，这不是很难理解。只要Harry停下来，哪怕将注意力放在James身上一次，他也能明白他儿子为什么不喜欢任何与这个他所热爱的运动有关的事情。Quidditch是Harry思考、谈论和呼吸的一切。Quidditch就像是Harry唯一喜欢的东西。

James在他的位置上深深叹气，汽车驶过伦敦拥挤的街道时他凝视着车外的建筑和行人。他用手指理一下深红色的头发，看看时间。令他松口气的是，他会准时到达9 3/4月台。他迫不及待想要离开伦敦。对他来说，Hogwarts比他和Harry同住的公寓要更像一个真正的家。Hogwarts依旧保持当初建造的模样。它依旧是一个童话般的地方。它是唯一使James感到自在的地方。

"James？你在听吗？"

James转头看向他的父亲，发现他严厉的绿眼睛正盯着他。他没留心Harry已经讲完电话并且多次尝试引起他注意。

"有事？"（原文是What？个人觉得既然James是存心让Harry不高兴，翻成"有事？"比"什么事？"更傲慢和令人生气，"什么事"有点冲，不够懒洋洋，哈哈。）James用懒洋洋的声音问--他知道他父亲最恨这样，他很努力才使得他的绿眼珠聚焦在Harry身上而不是到别处溜达。

"我已经跟Gryffindor Quidditch队的队长谈过，"Harry显然有点被James的漫不经心惹恼。"他说你随时都可以加入球队。"

James感到愤怒，但他出奇地控制住了自己。花了几年时间他才练就了对情绪的如此的自我克制。以前他曾见识过Harry非理性的一面。他永远不想再见一次。不管Harry如何激怒他，James都能控制住自己不爆发。他仅仅听着，点头然后置诸脑后。

他已经听过类似的Quidditch谈话了。他能做到再听一次而不至于尖叫着冲出车子。

"Jeremiah说他等不及叫你加入球队了，"Harry继续，罔顾他儿子对于这个话题的真实感受。"他们需要一个好的找球手。我告诉他我把我所知道的关于飞行的一切都教给你了。我向他保证你就像你的老父亲一样棒。它在我们的血液里。你当然也会很棒。只要作出尝试。不要再这样害羞和保守。团队活动会对你有好处的。"

'那句话是对的。人们只看得到想看的东西 （People only see what they want to see），'James想，回想他喜欢的一首歌（麦当娜的Frozen，James居然是麦当娜的歌迷，哈哈）。'父亲，我恨Quidditch。你难道看不到我有多厌恶和它有关的一切吗？该死的放过我！我真好奇如果我说出我对他最爱的运动的真实感受，他会说什么。我想起来了，我已经知道了。他会对着我吼，叫我不知感激的小子。就是平常的那些废话......'

"James！"Harry大喊，被他儿子的缺乏反应激怒。"你今天怎么回事？我在和你说话！"

"不好意思。你说什么？"James心不在焉地问。

"我叫你这次不要让我失望了。你知道你加入球队对我来说意义有多大。Quidditch是我的职业。你有丝毫概念，有一个对他父亲维持生计的行当毫不买账的儿子是多么怪异吗？"

James咽下他的愤怒以维持平和。他能做到的。国王车站不远了。

"James？"Harry的声音有发火的征兆。

"一上火车，我就找Jeremiah谈谈，"James回答以安抚他的父亲。但这是一个谎。他不会做这事。他甚至不会跟   
Jeremiah说hi。可悲的是，当他对Harry说谎，他根本不在乎。

Harry微笑，但James在他眼里看不到爱，只有他的命令被服从的满意。

"太好了。你以后会感谢我的。相信我。"

Harry的手动了动，James僵在他座位上疑惑Harry是不是要触碰他。他出生后Harry几乎没有碰过他。Harry拥抱他或亲吻他也很罕见。他也有动感情的时候，但太稀有了以致很快就被从James的记忆中抹去。

注意到儿子的忧惧，Harry收回了手，放在大腿上。然后他叹气，几乎是灰心丧气的。

在这一刻，James对父亲感到歉意。

Hermione曾告诉他，Harry以前和现在很不同。他父亲是一个温和的人，非常值得朋友信赖的人。以前Harry笑得直率、真诚。但这在对抗Voldemort的战争之后改变了，在Ginny死后变得更糟。今天的Harry Potter似乎不能爱任何人。

James希望了解他父亲那只有他童年伙伴才见过的另一面。但除了他已成为的冷漠工作狂，James想象不出Harry能有什么不同。

"Ah，我们终于都到了，"Harry说，就像摆脱儿子的存在令他松了一口气。"Lionel，就停在这里。我不用很久。"

'真的，父亲，你还能再明显吗？谁都看得出你等不及要远离我。Bugger（我不会翻，反正应该是表达跟该死的差不多的意思吧）！Lionel又用那张脸看这我了...我不需要别人的同情。'

James开始觉得不安。他不能忍受跟他父亲呆在同一个环境再久一点。他要下车，快。他粗心大意地打开车门，当他看到一辆全速向他开来的车快要撞上他和车门时，他的心脏几乎跳出来。他全身僵硬。

"JAMES!" 他父亲大叫，绝望地。他的找球手反射神经帮了他。Harry把他儿子拉进车内，关上车门，仅在另一辆车撞上他们的一秒之前。

当意识到他离死亡有多近，James浑身颤抖。他花了另一分钟才觉察到Harry双臂将他抱得有多紧，而Harry的心跳得有多快。James紧闭双眼以防他的眼泪掉下来。他不再是小孩子了；他是一个男人。男人任何情况都不哭的。不管他有多害怕，他都不会掉一滴眼泪。但尽管他能控制自己的眼泪，他不能控制他颤抖的身体和不稳第心跳。

"Jesus!"Harry要疯了。"醒醒！你怎么回事啊？"他责问他儿子。"你差点被撞死了！"

James当然也知道。他不想Harry对他喊。他只想被拥抱。为什么他父亲对他温和点就这么难？

他笨拙地挣出Harry的双臂，打开Harry旁边的车门下了车，溜上了车站的人行道。然后他看向Lionel--脸色异常苍白的某人--说："Lionel，我的行李。"就像没发生任何事。

Lionel迅速服从。当James奋力抑制住顽固地威胁要掉落的眼泪，Harry站到他旁边。James能感觉到他父亲很紧张。这是第一次，他看到Harry不知道该做什么说什么。

"James..."Harry轻声说，将他的手放在了James的肩上。

James忽略Harry为安抚他作出的不熟练尝试。看到Lionel把他的行李放在推车上，他急忙推着它走进车站。

"James!" Harry大叫。"等等！我送你到月台。"

James停下，回头，就像他是个机器人，"不用了。我知道你有个会议。你可以走了。谢谢你送我来，父亲。"

Harry看起来不太满意这个安排。他走向James，把他拉近拥抱。

"你没事吧？"Harry问，轻轻摸他儿子的脸。

James留意到路过的人好奇地看着他们。他的嘴唇颤抖，他用力咬住。他点头向Harry保证他很好。他不是很好，   
但他不想在这上面花更多时间。现在他真的要哭了。James轻轻离开他父亲的手臂，向他说再见然后冲进了车站。在Harry能阻止他之前，他消失在人群中。

在火车离站前他还有一点时间，James停在一根大柱子后面，把推车像路障一样挡在身前，抽噎起来（实在不知道hyperventilate是什么意思，只好瞎翻）。几滴泪逃出了眼角。他立刻把它们抹掉。然后他深深吸一口气，推着推车向9 3/4月台出发。

"你没事吧？"一个女人轻轻地问，将手放在他肩膀。

James惊跳起来，就像这个碰触灼伤了他。他死劲瞪向女人，遇到的是他的教母Hermione Weasley温和的褐色眼睛。

他感觉到了强烈的紧紧拥抱她的需要。Hermione就像他的母亲。无论何时James为与Harry的相处心烦，她都是他求助的对象。她总是知道如何开解他使他平复情绪。

"Hi,honey，"她用温暖的微笑致意。"你看起来苍白得吓人。你没事吧？"

"我没事，"他说谎。"Max和其他人在哪里？"

Max是他最好的朋友，Hermione与Ron的儿子。他下面还有Eliza，一个12岁疯狂迷恋James的女孩。还有另一个小宝宝即将诞生，但还不知道性别。

他已经上车了，在帮Elisa整理她庞大的行李，"她调皮地眨眨眼。"在车上看不到你，所以我在这里等你。Harry呢？"她问。

James回答时双眼四处转就是不敢看她，"他有一个重要的会议要出席。但他送我到这的。"

Hermione紧皱眉头。这个消息让她很不高兴。

"总有一天我要给Harry一巴掌，我发誓！"她说的时候眉毛生气地拱起来。

"实际上我不介意。我宁愿自己来，"James赶紧说，就像为他父亲开脱。他不知道为什么那样做。他应该诅咒Harry而非为他辩护。

但他认为他长得够大了，不需要表现得像不顾一切吸引父亲注意的8岁孩子一样。他不喜欢给人印象他软弱和寂寞。他几乎是个大人了。他可以处理自己的问题。

"那就是问题所在。你不介意，那让我很担忧。非常，"她叹气。"Well，走吧，不然你就错过火车了！Max和双胞胎已经在等你了！这个暑假他们可想你了。你拒绝了他的和我们一起玩几天的邀请，Max沮丧极了。"

"对不起，"他们穿越屏障时他说。他只能这样说。他整个夏天在家里无所事事。他考虑过和Weasleys家一起住几天，但只要他想到小Eliza每天围着他转，他马上拒绝了邀请。

"Well，你应该和我们一起过圣诞。Weasleys家的所有成员都会回来。将会有个又大又热闹的派对！"

想到这个他笑了。和Weasleys家过圣诞一向很有趣。

在火车的一个门附近他见到了Ron和Mia--George的太太。Ron揉乱他的头发以示欢迎和问起了Harry。当他回答有会议时，Ron作了个鬼脸。

"我知道有会议。我也应该出席。但我的孩子们更重要。Harry要被踢屁股...他花太多时间在工作上了。"

James感激他们的关心，但每次他们那样说，只会令他更难过。他父亲根本不关心他这个事实变得更明显。

"George也没有来，"Mia指出这个让James好受一点。

"是，但你在这，"Ron一如既往少根筋地声明。

此刻，James只想周围的大人们闭嘴，而他非常感激Weasley双胞胎龙卷风般的到临。15岁的红发少女们逐一拥抱他，在他颊上留下响亮的吻。James微笑看着她们。

"你看起来瘦了，"Vanessa用母亲的口吻说，"而你的眼睛有点红..."

"但你还是很可爱！"Vivian惊叫，拉住他的手把他拽进火车。"快，快。我们要走了。"

"如果你还不出现，我们就要想办法停住火车了！"Vanessa拉住他另一只手说。

"Girls!让他喘口气！"她们的母亲Mia大喊。

女孩们转转眼睛齐声说，"James被我们拽习惯了。对吧James？"

"我想是，"James回答。

Mia摇摇头。"无论如何，像个女孩！我不想像去年一样每个星期都收到McGonagall教授的短信！听到了没有？"

"别担心，妈！我们会努力让短信变为一个月一次的！"比较厚脸皮的Vanessa大喊，上车前向他们挥手告别。

"一个月一次？你对我要求太多了，Vanessa！"Vivian抱怨，跟在她姐妹后面上车。

Mia叹气。"我要拿这些女孩怎么办？"

Hermione拍拍她的背。"她们会长大的。"

"到底什么时候？这都是George的错，你知道吗？他太纵容她们了！"

火车鸣笛。James马上和所有人道别上了火车。双胞胎正等着要带他参观她们的车厢。她们带他穿过大堆在走廊上互相问候尚未安置下来的学生。他向他的一些室友和朋友挥手致意。最后，他在火车最后几个车厢的其中一个放好行李，Max用温暖的笑容问候他。James握住他朋友的手，几乎为Eliza不在这而松一口气。

"她和她的朋友在一起，"Max说，调整一下他的眼镜。"我说服她去的。"

在Eliza和她对James的不健康迷恋这个话题上，Max对他充满同情。他清楚当事情涉及James时，他的妹妹有点过火了，她对取得他最好朋友的心的坚持影响到了他们的友谊。（不同指代的人称代词把我搞得晕头转向。）

James在Max旁边坐下，微笑说。"谢谢。"

"我不能保证我们一到Hogwarts她不跳到你身上。"

"没关系。在Hogwarts我能应付她。现在我只是...筋疲力尽，"James说，把头靠在座位上，闭上眼睛。

Max叹气。"又是你父亲，对吧？他要你参加Gryffindor队，是吧？"

James睁开眼，看到Max用他看穿一切的深蓝色眼睛直直凝视他。

"对，是我父亲。但我不想谈。"

"你从来都不谈，"Max用一个悲伤的表情指出。"这对你没有好处，你知道吗？你需要向某人倾诉。如果你不能和你最好的朋友谈，那么你应该寻求专业的帮助。"

"Max，不是那样的！"James马上反驳。"只是...那有什么用？没有什么会改变。"

"当然会！你什么时候才敢反抗他？你需要说出你真正的感受！你需要让他知道自己有多差劲！你把情绪装起来没有好处！最后它们会毁了你！你甚至不想和我过暑假！我打赌你整个暑假都用来自怨自艾。"

"你读过心理学的书？"James问，被他朋友的关心逗乐，同时也被感动。

Max耸耸肩。"Well，总有人要读。你不会崩溃。如果我能帮得上忙的话我绝不允许它发生！"

"我很好，Max。但谢谢，"James笑，为他又处身真心爱护他的人群中而高兴。"我想念你。"

Max脸微微红了。"我也想念你。你应该接受我这个暑假的邀请的。我会让Eliza离你远点。"

"对不起。但我保证圣诞和你一起过。"

"如果你不是的话我会杀了你！"

James爽朗大笑。自从夏天刚开始他离开Hogwarts以来，这是挂在他嘴角的第一个真实的笑容。

"如果你想谈了，James，你知道我一直在你身边的，是不是？"

James点头。他当然知道。Max是最完美的好朋友。他知道任何时候他都能依赖他的帮忙。James非常感激Maxwell对他的关心，但他再也不想考虑Harry的事。这太难受了，在公寓时他花了大量时间来思考。现在他只想谈些琐碎事。

他揉乱Maxwell的褐色卷发，揶揄他，"那么，你有没有和Mandy通信啊？"

Mandy是Neville教授的女儿。她是一个和他们同年级的Gryffindor。她有一头沙色头发和温和的焦糖色眼睛。她的善良全校都知道。她的性格与Max非常相似。所以并不奇怪他的朋友会向James坦白他爱上了她。

Max全身都变红了。"不。Well，有点。她从希腊给我写了封信。她还告诉我她在那遇见了某人..."他沮丧地说。

James的笑容褪色了。"噢。那..."

他不知道该说什么才好。他在安慰人这方面向来不太擅长。

"你肯定？"他问。

"是的。但没关系。她有什么理由会喜欢会我这样的人？"

"你在说什么？"James简直不能相信他的耳朵。"你很完美！"

Max抬起眉毛。"我是吗？怎么会？"

"Well，你是我们全年级成绩最好的。你聪明，帅气...你有一颗宽容的心。你..."

Max做个鬼脸。"女孩们喜欢肌肉，不是脑袋。"

"当然不是！"

但James又怎么知道呢？他又没谈过恋爱。首先他就不了解女孩。他从来没有真正地注意过她们。大部分时间她们都让他着恼。他唯一喜欢的女孩是Weasley双胞胎，但不是从性的角度。她们更像是他的姐妹。

上学期看到他的朋友为了女孩子这么兴奋让他有点不舒服。每个人心里似乎都有喜欢的类型，另一方面他却找不出她们中有谁是吸引人的。他开始认为自己有点不妥。但他避免考虑那些事。他脑里事已经很多了。

"反正我不关心了。学校里大把有趣的女孩, 对吧？""Max说，但James看得出来他为在Mandy身上的惨败烦心。

"对，当然，"James回答。

Max若有所思地盯着他。"你喜欢谁吗？James。"

James觉得他的脸红了。"不完全是。我的意思是，女孩挺好的。我只是...没有特别喜欢谁。"

就算Max觉得他的回答很奇怪，他也没说什么。但Max的眼里有些什么让James不自在。

他们被Weasley双胞胎的到来打断了。James再一次对她们感到感激。她们将他从另一个尴尬时刻里救出来。下次James会更有准备了。他会在嘴边准备好一个女孩的名字。

"Boys，我有个消息给你们，"Vanessa宣布，坐在他们前面，优雅地翘起腿。

"Max，Mandy看来还是单身，"Vivian说。Vanessa横了她一眼。她本想自己宣布这个消息的。

Vivian耸耸肩。"怎么了？我不想看到我们表弟再受煎熬了。你对悬念的热爱会让他心脏病发的！"

Vanessa做鬼脸的同时，Max大叫，"我没有受煎熬！"

"是，对！"双胞胎齐声说。

Max想要反驳，但她们不让他说。

"看来她的希腊之神在午夜前早早变成了南瓜。现在你有机会了，Max，"Vanessa说。"她需要人安慰！她会和任何人约会只为了修补她破碎的心！"

"什么？你们以为我是什么人？我希望她是因为喜欢我才跟我约会，而不是因为她急需安慰！"

Vivian翻个白眼。"她喜欢你。她只是需要人提醒。如果我是你，我会抢在别人之前冲到她那约她出去。"

Max心烦地咬住下嘴唇。James拍拍他的背。

"噢，James，亲爱的，我们不会让你轻易脱身的！"Vanessa说，嘴边有个邪恶的笑容。James几乎要发抖。"我们会找到适合你的人。你等着瞧。"

James感到脊背一阵发凉。他不想她们帮他找一个，但他知道尝试说服她们也没有用。

"我认为James需要新的什么人，"Vivian说。"我们学校的女孩配不上他。"

"噢！猜一下什么事？Hogwarts今年收了个转校生！"Vanessa兴奋得大叫。

"谁？"James问。

"我们不知道...我们只知道是和我们同年的男孩。他来自Beauxbatons，"Vivian告诉他们。"我们希望他够性感。"

"有谣言说他Quidditch打得很好。"

James做个鬼脸。又一个Quidditch的狂热爱好者。他希望这个男孩不要分到Gryffindor。

"为什么他这个时候转学？"James问。

Vivian耸耸肩。"不知道。"

"我想他在Beauxbatons是个麻烦制造者，"Vanessa说。她眼里的火花告诉James她对此的真正看法。她希望这个消息是真的。"女孩们都争着跟他在一起。"

"我希望他是半Veela，"Vivian梦幻地说。

"我希望他喜欢夜里在禁林游荡，"Vanessa浮想联翩。

James和Max相视而笑。

"我只希望他不是一个混蛋，"Max说。"我们不需要另一个欺凌弱小的人。我们已经有Travis了，Slytherin的…"

James赞同。虽然近年来学院之间的仇恨已经减少了，还是有些学生保持敌视的精神。Travis就是其中之一。他特别喜欢威吓James，只因为他是Harry Potter的儿子。

他的朋友在聊即将开始的学期，James不情愿地让思绪又引向Harry。他怀疑他和他父亲的关系有否可能改变。然后他甩掉那些想法。他不会让Harry毁了他这个学期。这年他一定要让自己过得快乐。

谁知道呢？也许他会谈恋爱。他会尝试放开心胸。他闭上眼睛试着想象和别人谈恋爱会是怎么一回事。如果以他父亲的例子来看，谈恋爱只会带来痛苦和冷酷的心。

因为情绪很疲累，他打起瞌睡。他没有听见Vanessa，Vivian和Max谈论他。如果他听见了，他就会知道他的朋友非常担心他，Vanessa甚至为他和一个Ravenclaw学生安排了个约会。

Ch02 

回到Hogwarts三天后James被告知了双胞胎的计划。她们似乎觉得Lana――一个六年级的Ravenclaw学生非常适合他，James则和她们意见不一。并不是Lana本身令人不满意。她有一头漂亮的长头发和蜜色的皮肤。她既聪明又可爱。但她不能引起他足够的兴致去约会她。

他甚至不确定自己想不想谈恋爱。爱情看来会令人痛苦，而他本身已经够沮丧的了。

现在的问题是让Lana知道――逐步地――他没有兴趣约会任何人。下一步是使双胞胎相信他不需要她们帮忙找女朋友。

一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸出现在他桌上。James望向身后，Vanessa愉快地向他使眼色。他摇摇头，被逗乐了。然后他展开纸读里面的信息。

'Lana在等你的回答。说Yes天文塔2号就留给你了。'

签名是一颗小小的跳动着的心。James微笑，在另一张羊皮纸上写，"我从来没有说过我喜欢Lana。停止干预我的爱情生活。我喜欢一个人，谢谢。"他卷起羊皮纸，用魔杖点一点。他的回信消失了，又出现在Vanessa的桌子上。

James瞥了她一眼，看到Vivian和Vanessa在窃窃私语。Vivian从Vanessa那一把抓过羊皮纸，在上面写了点东西。然后她把它扔回给James。

"有时候她们真烦人，"Max低声说。

"有时候？她们一直都很烦人！"James说。但他不是生气。他确定Hallowell小姐――魔药教授没有看着他才打开羊皮纸阅读。

'你是同性恋？'

他立刻把纸条扔到地上，就像它灼伤了他。他感到震惊。通常什么事都不会使他感到烦扰，但像这样对待他的成人问题――即使是开玩笑――太过火了。他突然觉得透不过气来。正在这个时候McGonagall教授，Hogwarts的校长，打断Hallowell小姐的课，向他们介绍一位新同学。

"Hello，同学们，"McGonagall问候道。"正如你们所知，今年我们有一位转校生。因为私人原因他迟了一点。他来自Beauxbatons，备受推荐信推崇。他是学校里表现最好的学生之一，而由于他作为找球手的出色表现，他的Quidditch队连续三年赢得了锦标。他将加入Slytherin学院。"

Slytherin的学生听到消息都欢呼起来。班上的其他人发出嘘声。McGonagall用一个眼神就让他们全部安静下来。

"就像我所说的，请热烈欢迎他。从今开始他就是你们的同班同学。Lucius Malfoy先生，请到前面来。"

这个名字使得班上一半的人倒吸一口凉气。一些学生向别的学生嘀咕诸如Malfoy家的名声这类的事。但James什么也听不见。他的眼睛就像粘在了刚刚进入教室、正像举止完美的绅士一样向Halloweell小姐问候致意的男孩身上。

Lucius Malfoy，Draco Malfoy的儿子――他告诉Hallowell小姐，有丝般光泽的白金色头发和天空颜色的浅蓝眼睛。他长得就像他之前的每一位Malfoy。他身材高挑有魅力。一看到他，女孩们开始检查她们的化妆和头发。当他转过身和班上的同学打招呼，女孩们微笑和惊叹，被迷倒了。

James不知道自己究竟发生了什么事，但当他们的眼神接触，他觉得他周围的一切都消失了。Lucius迷人的笑容和眼神直中他心坎。仿佛James刚刚才意识到他的心跳，仿佛他刚刚才意识到他活着。他真的感到很奇怪。

"很高兴认识大家。"

当Lucius向大家致辞，James注意到他的声音像天鹅绒一般围绕着他，使他发热。他感到头晕目眩。他的双唇无意识地张开。他咽一下口水。他几乎没听到Hallowell小姐指了个课室后面紧邻双胞胎的位置叫他坐那。

当Lucius经过James的桌子，他停下来。他从地上捡起某样东西，带着恶作剧（malicious，字典解释是恶意，但个人觉得应该灵活翻译）的笑容瞥了James一眼。然后James才羞愧地醒悟，Lucius看到了Vivian的纸条上那个可怕的问题。他感觉Lucius的眼睛也在质问他。

'你是同性恋？'那双蓝眼睛像在问他。

James无法忍受再呆在教室里了。不能在这么大的羞辱之后。他飞快地站起来，几乎绊倒。Lucius轻轻扶住他的腰以防他摔倒。James感觉一阵热气接管他全身。他脸一下红了。

他马上拉开与Lucius的距离。然后他转向Hallowell小姐，"我不太舒服。请问我可以去医疗室吗？"

他没有给Hallowell小姐时间回答。他没有等她回答就冲出了教室。他知道之后她将会使他为这无礼感到后悔。毕竟，她是众所周知的，"穿裙子的Snape"。她是Slytherin的学院长，没什么比扣Gryffindor的学院分更使她高兴的了。

但他不在乎。他只是需要离开那。空气变得难以忍受。他几乎不能呼吸。

Lucy Pomfrey小姐，已退休的Pomfrey女士的侄女，见到他很吃惊。

"Potter先生？我很少在这里看到你，"她说。"有什么问题？"

"我…我不知道。"James现在觉得很蠢。"我觉得不舒服。我突然觉得晕，透不过气。还有我的心…我的心开始跳得很快以致我以为我要发心脏病了。"

"嗯…Well，你脸色确实发红。"她把手放在他的前额，沉思一会。"嗯…你有点发烧，我想。你可能感冒了。这样吧，我给你开点滋补剂。你躺下。当你觉得休息够了，你就可以回宿舍。但要是你问我…这是人们坠入爱河的症状，"她哈哈大笑地说。

James吓到了。"坠入爱河？根本不是！不可能！我谁也不喜欢！"

"噢，别担心！"她说，给他一小杯滋补剂。"你这个年纪这很平常。"

"但我没有坠入爱河！"他否认。她没在意。Pomfrey小姐仅仅怜爱地拍拍他的头微笑。

"当然没有，"她纯粹为了让他好过一点。

当她剩他自己一个，James将手插入头发。他没有坠入爱河。这是一个荒谬可笑的断言。他突如其来的病与双胞胎的可怕纸条有关，Lucius Malfoy读到的纸条。

Lucius Malfoy。

James听过关于老Lucius Malfoy的许多故事。魔法世界的每个人都知道他的坏名声。Lucius是Lord Voldermort的忠实仆人之一。他多次试图杀害James的父亲。他现在在Azkaban度过余生。James的教父Ron常说Lucius是罪有应得。

James也知道很多关于Draco Malfoy的事。他曾经是Harry在学校时的对手，后来他像他父亲一样成了食死徒。唯一的不同是Draco转而与Voldemort为敌，并帮助凤凰社打败了他。这个事实对Harry毫无影响，他仍然恨着Draco，因为某些比学生时代的敌视更深远的理由，但James也不清楚是什么。

很久以前Malfoy们就从英格兰失踪了。他们为什么又回来？

James怀疑Lucius会不会像Draco威吓Harry一样威吓他。他倾向于相信他会这样做，考虑到Lucius读了关于他是同性恋的纸条后向他投来的那一瞥。

现在冷静下来，他明白他的激烈反应其实和Lucius Malfoy本身没有关系，而与双胞胎以及她们愚蠢的小纸条有关。他对整件事反应过度了。Lucius Malfoy的在场扰乱他是因为每个人都知道Malfoy们不是好人。对James来说情况更糟，因为他们的父亲相互仇恨的历史。

他叹气。他以为他会有平静的一年。看Lucius一眼就知道他的愿望有多愚蠢。他的平静毁了。

他的学年肯定会变成地狱。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
当他回到宿舍另一件使人不快的事等着他。是他父亲来的一封信，说他已经和Jeremiah联系过了，Gryffindor的队长知会他，直到现在James还没提出加入球队。

'我不介意去年你拒绝了级长的职位。但我很介意Gryffindor球队的事。James，你知道我需要你加入球队。你是我儿子。你知道这意味着什么吗？孩子们都巴不得处在你的位置上。你是一个非常好的球手！我不知道什么妨碍了你。另外，我真的需要你为我们的新飞天扫帚做一下广告。

我希望尽快收到你的回音。

Love,

Harry Potter 

Ps：你去Hogwarts的路上一切无恙吧？你在车站离开我的样子使我挂心。你像发了狂似的。'

James紧皱眉头。就像他父亲先向他提要求，然后才问及他的感受。他将信撕成碎片。他不耐烦回信。反正他从来不回。他父亲又想利用他宣传新发明的飞天扫帚，这把他气疯了。他父亲什么时候才弄懂James不是他的木偶？

几分钟后Max和他的室友Octavio与Maynard一起进入寝室。他们对于James下午突然离开课室很好奇，但他们没有逼问他。

Octavio和Maynard离开后，Max坐在James床上。他发现地上撕碎了的信，马上就知道是谁写来的。

"你父亲这次想要什么？"Max指着信问。

James叹气。"平常那些东西。他被我为Gryffindor队打球这个主意迷住了。我当然不会。我恨这个该死的运动。但他在乎吗？他只在乎他自己。他认为伟大的Harry Potter的儿子不关心Quidditch很荒谬可笑。我是黑羊…"James手枕在脑后躺下。"但别管这些。Hallowell的课怎么样了？她是不是对我很生气？"

"很生气，"Max说，看着James。"甚至Pomfrey小姐亲自来告诉她你不舒服她还是扣了我们的分。"

"Well，早料到。班上其他人呢？"

"他们没在意你的缺席。但Neville教授问及你的健康。他似乎很担忧。"

Neville Longbottom是全校心肠最好的老师。他很喜欢James，因为他是他最好的学生。想起Harry发现他儿子一点都不像他时有多震惊，James笑了。James喜欢草药学，天文学和古文字学。虽然他喜欢黑魔法防御学，他不太擅长这科。James尽力使自己与父亲不同，避免比较。他恨别人拿他和Harry比。不幸的是，人们总是这样做。

James叹气。又来了，又想起他父亲了。

"Vanessa和Vivian很担心你。她们待会会来看你。她们先要跟Lana谈谈，"Max说。

提到Lana，James做个鬼脸。

"她们会为在魔药学课上给你的纸条好好道歉。"

James紧张起来。"没关系。我反应过度了。"

"她们叫你…"

"我知道！"James不安地站起来。"她们在开玩笑。这是个愚蠢的玩笑，但我不应该像那样冲出去。"

"James…你是不是…？"

"什么？"James口气很冲。

Max吞口口水。"如果你是也没关系。"

"但我不是！"James生气地说。"我不是！为什么你们都那样认为？"

"你不喜欢女孩子。"

"谁说的？我从来没说过那样的话！"

"但我从没见过你对谁有兴趣！"Max说。

"那又怎样？我只是还没找到适合的女孩！"James防备十足地说。

"OK。但我只是要你知道如果你真的是同性恋，我不介意。我是你的朋友！我希望你快乐。无论你选择成为怎样的人，我都会陪着你。双胞胎也一样。我们只是担心你。"

这个下午James很辛苦才平静下来，但现在他看到他的努力白费了。他以为他已经克服了，但他还是为有可能是同性恋这个念头而困扰。他开始认为他之所以这么哀伤是因为它是真的。也许他是个同性恋。他不知道。他对女孩没感觉。但他也想不起对男孩有什么感觉。

'说谎，'他想。'这不就是你整个暑假都睡不好的原因吗？你闷闷不乐。你知道你自己是什么。'

他很高兴有一个Max这样的朋友，即使他是个杀人犯他也会支持他。但他害怕他父亲对这个消息的反应。同性恋不像15年前那样人人忌讳。但魔法世界仍然是很守旧的。作为同性恋是不正常的。另外，他是Harry Potter的儿子。英雄的儿子不能是同性恋。那是不自然的。

James眼睛湿了。

"Max…"

"什么？"

"我不知道我是什么，"他小声坦承。"我不知道。我的一生人们不断拿我和我父亲比。我甚至长得不像他。我只有他的眼睛。Hermione说我长得像我母亲。但我没见过她。据我所知，我一点也不像她。我谁也不像。也许如果我长得更像母亲多一点，我父亲就会喜欢我。但我想我不是。我也不像我父亲。我不想像他。"

"James，没关系的。无论你是谁，你就做你自己也没关系。"

"不，不是的。你看不出来吗？你能想象如果我父亲发现在所有的耻辱和失望之外，我还是个同性恋，他会怎样对我吗？"

"你不是耻辱，也不令人失望！"Max为他的朋友对自己评价这么低而感到震惊。"你是一个很好的人。我肯定你父亲也是这么看待你的。只是Ginny阿姨死的时候Harry姨夫遭受了很多痛苦。他有他自己的问题要处理。把东西一股脑泻给你是他错了，但他爱你。他当然爱你！不爱你简直不可能。"

James舔一下双唇，发现它们是咸的。他都没留意到他哭了。他生气地擦干眼泪。

"他不爱我。我也不要他爱，"他声明。"我出去散步。别，请别跟着我。我需要一个人静静。"

他匆忙离去，把烦恼的Max留在后面。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James选了湖边一个从城堡看不见的地点。然后他背靠一棵粗糙的大树，闭上眼睛。他又想哭了，但他控制住自己。Max和双胞胎不知道他们刚刚打开了潘多拉的盒子。暑假期间James努力地不去想那件事。那里。他终于有勇气对自己承认。他整个暑假呆在家是因为他害怕面对外面的世界。Eliza不是问题。他才是问题。因为事实是他花了整个暑假和自己辩论他到底是不是同性恋。

他得出结论他不是。他没有特别迷恋男孩们。只因为Max很可爱，Octavio不穿衬衫很火辣，并不代表他想和他们睡。

但看Lucius Malfoy一眼就证明他错了。他马上就被那个Slytherin男孩吸引住了。他从来没对任何人有过这么强烈的感觉。

最好的做法就是不计代价避开Lucius Malfoy。下一步是尝试处理他可能是同性恋这个可怕的事实。

在他沉思该做什么的时候，他听到有脚步声向他走来。他心烦地转身，准备告诉Max和双胞胎他想一个人呆着。但没看见他的表兄妹们，反而看见了他最想避开的人。

Lucius Malfoy似乎不意外见到他。他一副扑克脸，James完全看不出他有什么想法。他相信这是个偶然的会面。Lucius不是来找他的。有什么理由会找他？

蓝眼睛锁定他的眼睛。James变得紧张。他的心马上丧失了它的正常速度。

"你是Harry Potter的儿子，是不是？"Lucius问他。

James皱眉。总是关于他的父亲。从来都不是关于他。

"是，我是。而你是Draco Malfoy的儿子。"

"再明显不过，"Lucius假笑。"人们说我是我爸的副本。虽然我觉得我更高。更漂亮。"

James做个鬼脸。"我不知道。我只听说过你父亲的名声，不全然是好的。"

Lucius爽朗地大笑。James的心几乎要从嘴里跳出来。这么有杀伤力的笑容应该被禁止。

"我们声名在外，"Lucius说，完全不在意。"不幸的是，他们对我们的看法其中有90％是正确的。"他在James旁边停下来，使得红头发男孩退了一步以策安全。Lucius被逗乐了。"你怕我吗？因为我家族的名声？我以为Gryffindor的学生应该是勇敢无畏的。另外，你还是Harry Potter的儿子。"

"你已经说过了，"James咕哝着说。"而且正式来说，我不怕你。"

"那么为什么我们之间距离这么大？"Lucius问。

James耸耸肩。"什么距离？此外，我甚至不应该在这。我了解我们父亲相互仇恨的过去。你父亲曾经是食死徒。你祖父也是，他多次试图谋杀我父亲。我和你呆在同一个地方是对我祖先的侮辱。"

Lucius笑了。他看起来完全没有被他的言论冒犯。"所以你张口就咬。我喜欢。那么，你是一个真正的Gryffindor。"

"我比你想的更Gryffindor，"James怒骂。他在脑里骂自己蠢才。Harry与 Godric Gryffindor是有关联的这个事实是个大秘密。如果他竟敢跟一个Malfoy透露这个秘密他父亲准会把他砍成小小的碎片。幸运的是，Lucius看来没察觉到。

"这是某种挑战吗？"他用很诱人的语调问，或者只是James这样觉得。

红头发男孩吞了口口水。他太投入了。或者他希望被引诱。仅仅是这个想法就吓坏了他。

"你想从我身上得到什么，Malfoy？"他问，突然觉得很累。他快要神经失常了。"如果你想像你父亲过去威吓我父亲一样威吓我，不要浪费时间。我自己就把自己弄得够悲惨的了。我不擅长Quidditch，所以你可以称霸Quidditch赛场。我是一个好学生，我一生中从未破坏过一条校规。我一点都不像我父亲。实际上，我讨厌被拿来和他比较！我讨厌他！我讨厌做Harry Potter的儿子！我讨厌关于他的一切！我用尽所能避免像他！我不会重演我们父亲的过去。我不愿意。所以走开！"

James不能相信他说了那些话，Lucius也不能置信。那该死的男孩看起来对他狂暴的演说感到惊讶。但他很快恢复，而且开心地对James笑。

"你很有趣，Potter，"Lucius说。"你刚刚把你所有的弱点双手奉上。我会记在脑里的。将来它们也许会有用。"

James用杀人般的眼光看着他。他应该闭上嘴。他不知道是什么使他那样发泄出来。应该是Max，而不是Lucius Malfoy，他父亲敌人的儿子，听他的坦白之言。

"虽然，你该庆幸的是，我也不想重复过去，"Lucius继续说，杀James个措手不及。

"你不想？"

"不。"

"那么你想要什么？"

Lucius露出神秘的笑容。"实际上什么也不要。我碰到你是偶然。但…你很有趣，Potter。我以为Harry Potter的儿子应该对自己更有自信。我还以为你会因你父亲的名声而自命不凡。我没想到你这么复杂。"

"很抱歉让你失望了，"James冷笑。

"但你有什么地方弄错了。你激起了我的兴趣。在班上看到你我马上就被你吸引了。那时我还不知道你是Potter的儿子。你真的长得不像他。但现在我知道了，一切变得更令人兴奋。"

Lucius走近James一点。红头发满怀期待地屏住气。他觉得他应该跑开，但他的双脚拒绝移动。

"我一点也不失望，"Lucius用耳语的声音说。"正好相反。我以前从来没有被谁这么吸引过。所以或许，假以时日，我们能成为朋友。但我必须告诫你；我没有太多朋友。我不会轻易相信人。你必须证明你值得我的友谊。"

James发出怀疑的噪声。"我简直不能相信我竟然听你胡说！谁说我想跟你做朋友了？我有很多朋友，谢谢。我永远不会跟你这样的人做朋友。"

"我这样的人？"Lucius假笑。"噢，但你不认识我。还没。你不喜欢跟你爸比。我不喜欢被人用我的家庭来判断。我知道那是什么的判断。我爸不喜欢，我也不喜欢。现在，我们依旧英俊迷人，对吗？"

"迷人？"James喷鼻息。"Yeah，当然。"

只为了证明他是错的，Lucius送出他最迷人的笑容之一。

"如果我想，我可以非常迷人。我想就算我不愿意，"Lucius说。"我也会再见到你，Potter。很高兴和你聊天。"

Lucius向他眨眨眼，走远了。当他从他视线中消失，James得靠住树支撑自己。他不知道他对Draco Malfoy的儿子有什么期待，但他知道，很确定，他没想过会被他吸引。Lucius确实很迷人。他感觉他应该做好战斗准备。如果初次交锋是将要发生的事情的一个暗示，那下次见面James将有一段抵受Lucius魅力的艰难时光。

Ch03 

开学的第二个星期，James听到一些学生兴奋地谈论Slytherin的训练。Lucius Malfoy申请做他们的新找球手，所以Slytherin队预订了场地来研究他加入后的策略。

由于传闻他是个卓越的球手，全校都去看他飞。学生在看台上坐下，不耐烦地等他出场。James也去了。他装作不在意，但实际上他渴望看到Lucius在天上飞的样子。

在他们的初次相遇之后他们几乎没有和对方说过话，但每次碰到的时候Lucius都没忘记对他微笑和打招呼。因为每次Lucius跟他打招呼他都脸红得厉害，Weasley双胞胎开始怀疑。虽然让他松口气的是，Vanessa和Vivian没有再问及他的性向。他隐约觉得Max已经跟她们提过他的崩溃。这看来是他们对待他仿佛他是玻璃做的一样的唯一理由。

Max也一样，在他身边小心翼翼的。而即使他觉得James对Lucius的反应很奇怪，他也没说什么。

James不喜欢对Max有所隐瞒，但他不知道该如何把自己的感觉和盘托出。他好奇如果他告诉他他为敌人的儿子神魂颠倒他朋友会有什么反应。（别怪我，原文一个句子里就有4个he，1个his。这个作者真是代词的拥护者，泪。）Max肯定会认为他神智不健全。

虽然James没（wasn't――重点在于这是过去式）为Lucius神魂颠倒，他必须承认金发男孩使他着迷。他记得圣诞节每次Harry满脑威士忌的时候，他和Ron就开始缅怀他们的学校生活，Draco Malfoy的名字在他们的谈话中经常被提起。从他们的故事James得出结论――Draco Malfoy是个残酷、被宠坏的臭小子。由此联想，他认为Lucius会像他一样。

但这远不是事实。Lucius Malfoy一点也不像那样。他看起来确实有点傲慢，但他不残酷。他也不会把时间浪费在愚蠢的玩笑上面。他甚至怒视Travis－－那个Slytherin的恶棍，因为他对一群Hufflepuff的一年级学生太刻薄。他对每个人都很有礼貌。他有迷人的笑容。甚至连冷酷无情的Hallowell小姐也不能抵御他的魅力。他的超凡魅力使他成为学校里每个女孩的理想对象。在她们看来，他是最完美的男朋友。他甚至有一个粉丝俱乐部。

正正是他的完美激怒了James。这比Lucius压根没为成为他的朋友做任何努力更令他生气。James知道他的把戏。Lucius指望他做主动。他当然不会。Lucius是很有趣，但没到使James追在他屁股后头的程度。

可是，那不能阻止他对Lucius的关注。只要没人察觉，看看也没坏处。那就是他那天去赛场的原因。他只是想看看Lucius的飞行技巧。

既然他已经对自己供认他确实觉得受同性吸引，他对Lucius有幻想就不受限制了。但是，他不会采取比幻想更进一步的行动。Lucius或许不是Draco Malfoy，但他们之间的关系是无须质疑的。因为不加入Quidditch队Harry已经对他很生气了。要是他发现他儿子和宿敌的儿子交朋友，James担心他父亲不知道会做出什么事。

另外，他连Lucius是不是同性恋都不知道。James觉得他们第一次见面他就跟他调情，但他也不能肯定。他在这种事上没有经验。他只知道Lucius受各人喜爱，不仅仅是他。这让他觉得很悲哀。

他听到观众欢呼，双胞胎用手肘撞他的肋骨引起他注意。James往下看，被Lucius的到场迷住了。他的装备不仅仅使James，也使每个人吃惊。他舍弃了Slytherin队著名的绿制服――这是James曾期待见到的――穿得更休闲。但这完全没让他失望，Lucius的低调着装叫他忘了呼吸。他的麻瓜衣服非常适合他。他褪色的蓝色牛仔裤引人犯罪地包裹住他的臀部。印有谚语'Come and check out my wand'（这是谚语吗？怎么看怎么像色情的话）的绿衬衫像第二层皮肤一样贴身。绿色的棒球帽使他看起来像个淘气的孩子。而他走路的方式是一个犯罪的邀请。

James感觉比之前更奇怪。Lucius微笑和挥手向观众打招呼。他的笑容在James两腿之间造成了有趣的影响。

'为什么他一定要这么该死的完美？'James激昂地问自己。

它甚至不是一场真正的球赛就受到这么多关注，任何人都会紧张。可Lucius毫不在意。成为注目的焦点他也很自在。

但最坏的还在后头。James曾经希望Lucius没这么擅长Quidditch。没有人能那么完美无缺的。他肯定有些缺点。但当Lucius跨上他的扫帚，起飞，他的希望破灭了。他不仅仅是擅长。他是超级超级好。

"Fuck him！"他愤怒了，没发现他说得很大声。"我敢打赌他有一个屏蔽词语all dick！"（爆，不要叫我翻，这么粗俗的话是James说的，不关我事。James同学，你这是迁怒，我都要替你不好意思了。）

他周围的女孩全都静了。Vanessa和Vivian同情地拍拍他的背。（看，被人小瞧了吧，James你自找的。）

"是，是。我肯定他是，"Vanessa仅仅为了安慰他才说的。

但Lucius Malfoy粉丝俱乐部――他自己学院的Camilla和Celly Marble创立的――对他就毫不客气了。

"你在说什么？"Camilla恶狠狠地问。"简直不能容忍！收回那句话，不然我打烂你的脸！"（原文是break your face，怎么被我翻得这么狠？！）

Vanessa和Vivian站起来防护她们的表弟。因为Camilla清楚双胞胎是很厉害的决斗者这个事实，她决定道歉和息事宁人。

James看向Max，吃惊地。"这些女孩有什么不妥啊？"

Max笑了。"她们粉丝俱乐部的规则之一是：你将永远不敢说Lucius Malfoy的坏话。"

"太荒谬了！"James惊呼，做个鬼脸。"他不是神！"

"她们恕不同意，"Vivian说，和Camilla讲和之后回到他的位置。"而且老实说，我希望他没有一个屏蔽词语all dick。"

"确实。那将会是一大悲剧！"Vanessa补充。

James翻个白眼。"他是食死徒的儿子，倘若你没有忘记的话。过去老挑我们家刺的同一个食死徒。"

"看来没有人在意。他太可爱了，以致没有人记得他父亲过去是什么。另外，Draco Malfoy最后和You-Know-Who对着干了，"Vivian指出。

"是，但只是最后那分钟！他等到他确定他那方会输！他不想到监狱去，那就是全部。在那之后，他不得不离开英格兰，因为没有人真的相信他，"James争辩说。

"你忘了一件事，James，"Max平静地说。

"什么？"James问。

Max用他温和的眼睛凝视他，然后说，"他不是Draco Malfoy。仅仅因为他父亲走错了路，不代表他会做同样的事。你应该比任何人都要清楚。"

James脸红了。Max总是这么睿智真是讨厌。

"我想他是一个好人，"Max继续。"现在断言为时过早，但我判断人的品格这方面很擅长，而我说Lucius Malfoy毕竟不是一个很坏的人。我想他是有点自以为是。但他有一双温柔的眼睛。"

James为他朋友对Lucius Malfoy的亲切评语感到不只一点点吃惊。但他内心深处感到高兴，就像他的朋友认同Lucius非常重要。

"他抓住了金探子！在十分钟之内！"有人大叫。

观众沸腾了。

Lucius一落地，Slytherin队长就把他迎到队里。Gryffindor的男孩们看起来不太高兴，Hufflepuffs和Ravenclaws也一样。Harry Potter时期之后Gryffindor就没有过好的找球手。到目前为止各队实力平均。但看来今年Slytherin势不可挡。

Jeremiah，Gryffindor的队长，在低一点的地方盯住James。James清楚那种盯法。他在期望James可以成为下一个Harry Potter，把他们从即将到来的失败中拯救出来。但James不是Harry Potter。他不在乎Gryffindor赢不赢得了锦标。

突然，来看Lucius看来不是一个好主意。事实上，任何跟Quidditch有关的都是坏主意。他感觉透不过气，就像平常他紧张时一样。

Max担心地望着他，但他没有阻止James从赛场冲出去。

"Jeremiah看着他，是不是？"Vanessa问。

Max点头。Vanessa叹气。

"他可以至少试一试，你知道？"Vivian说。"他会是一个很好的找球手。他小的时候我们看过他飞。他飞得真的很好。我们的球队应该用他这样的球手而不是Lars，那个愚蠢的七年级学生。"

"是。但你知道这对他来说有多困难…"Vanessa说。

他们知道。悲哀的是他们对此无能为力。  
\------------------------------------------------------

Hallowell小姐那天决心让James的日子不好过。她已经从他身上扣了20分，而她邪恶的双眼一直对他说如果他不好好遵守她那套她会扣更多。她没看到的时候James做个鬼脸。他有遵守纪律。Slytherin的Oman一直往他扔东西使得他不停转头诅咒那个男孩又不是他的错。圣Lucius Malfoy看着他受折磨，从中得到乐趣。

'Well'，James想，'他毕竟是个Slytherin'。

把Draught of Peace（实在不知道这是什么魔药）的成分写在黑板上，Hallowell小姐将学生分成两人一组。完全出乎James的意料，她把他和Lucius Malfoy分成一组。双胞胎向他竖起大拇指就像她们知道一些他不知道的事。Max看起来像往常一样闷闷不乐，仅仅在全神贯注于任务之前看了James一眼。深深叹了口气，James收好他的东西，坐到Lucius旁边。

"你好吗，Potter？"Lucius问。他听起来相当无辜，但James知道他在打鬼主意（up to something）。

"不能再好了，"James辛辣地回答。

"现在你们可以从储藏室里拿魔药原料，"Hallowell小姐尖声说。"将菟葵汁加入你的混合物中时要小心！错误的份量是有毒的！"

Lucius帮James将原料拿到他们桌。他们回来的时候Lucius问，"昨天你有没有看到我飞？"

"不幸地，有。我的朋友把我拉到赛场。我不想去的，"他说谎。

Lucius只是以一种令James轻微晕眩的方式微笑。

"你喜欢吗？"Lucius问。

"我告诉过你我讨厌Quidditch。我去那只是因为我没什么别的好做，"James说，用不必要的大力把月长石弄个粉碎。Lucius站在他身后，手从他的腰旁边穿出去。然后他轻轻碰触James的手让他停下他在做的事。James吞了下口水。

"你在做什么？"他勉力问，虽然声音很微弱。

"你全做错了，"Lucius用耳语的声音说，离James的耳朵很近。"你不想把我们的魔药搞砸，对吧？我来教你怎么做。"

他用手捉住James的手，教他怎样轻轻弄碎粉末。James感觉膝盖发软。他耳朵里Lucius的呼吸使他浑身发热。他应该把Lucius推开，但他的身体不愿意。他对他们的亲近乐在其中。Lucius的嘴巴离他的脸颊如此之近，只要金发男孩想他就能亲上去。并不是说他想要那样。他们在魔药课上。没有任何人注意到两个男孩靠得这么近有多奇怪吗？

James四顾张望。他看不到任何人。

'人都到哪去了？'他晕乎乎地想。

"我一直在看着你，Potter，"Lucius说。"你喜欢不受注意，但你不是。当你在房间里，我总能察觉。"Lucius吸气。"你有一种怡人的（原文lovely总不能翻成可爱的吧）气味和非常有吸引力的存在。"

"停止，"James微弱地说。"你为什么要说这样的话？"

Lucius的唇温柔地触碰他的脖子，James几乎愉悦地呻吟。他的心跳加快到危险的水平。

"因为它们是真的，"Lucius回答。他轻柔的呼吸爱抚着James裸露的颈项令他颤抖。"你非常可爱。"

"放开我，"他要求，震惊地发现他要的和他刚说的正正相反。

Lucius放开他的手，但没松开他的腰。"如果我照你想要的做，你会跌倒。"

"我不会！"他抗议，虽然他不肯定如果Lucius不扶住他的话他的腿能否支撑得了他。

"Ok。"Lucius回到他那边的桌子，James有一会失去平衡。

他马上稳住自己，对整段插曲感到恼火。现在Lucius不再离他很近了，他能清楚地看到课室。一些Slytherin的女孩故意为难地看着他。其他则仅仅是好奇。James脸颊发红。在他旁边，Lucius吃吃的笑。

"你真的很有趣，Potter。"Lucius暂停一下。他的眼神让James脊骨一路颤抖。"我想我喜欢你。"

那些话直达他心坎。

"胡说什么！你这混蛋，"他怒骂，不确定他应该感到震惊，愤怒还是发抖。"别人在盯着我们看。"

Lucius耸耸肩。"随便他们。"

James为他对待他人看法的超然态度扬眉。"你不担心他们怎么想我们？"

"不太担心。我为什么要？他们对我来说没任何意义。我几乎不认识他们。"

"我几乎不认识你，而我不喜欢你对待我的方式，"James回击。"你两个星期都没对我说过一个字，而现在你在试探我！"（groping直译是触摸，暗中摸，就是揩油，汗。。。）

Lucius被逗笑了。"我不是在试探你。我仅仅是帮一个同学正确地做他的魔药任务。你希望我试探你？"他淘气地问。

"当然不是！"

Lucius看来不相信他。James生气了。

"如果你想我跟你说话，你可以跟我说，"Lucius说，仔细地剁碎其中一种药草。James在爆发的边缘，但Lucius看来完全不受困扰。"我不跟你说话是因为我以为你不想跟我说话。每次我在走廊或课上跟你打招呼你都转过头去。"

这有部分是真的。不是James不想跟他说话。他的一部分与和Lucius做朋友的念头抗争，不只因为他的父亲，也因为他对金发男孩感到的发狂的吸引力。但他另外的部分只是害羞。他有回应向Lucius打招呼，但声音那么低以致它听起来或许像一声咕哝。

James抿紧嘴唇。

"如果你希望成为我的朋友，说就是了，"Lucius说。

"我为什么会想要那样的东西？"

"我没那么坏，你知道？"

"我知道。那就是问题。你就是太该死的完美了。"

"完美？"Lucius迷人地扬起头。James低声诅咒他。"我远远不是完美的。只要看看我家族的历史！"

"我不是在说你的家族，我在说你。你每件事都做得很好。你聪明，有礼貌和诚实――考虑到你的血统没有人认为这些是可能的…而如果那还不够，你在Quidditch上也很突出。而一旦我父亲听到这个大消息，他会对我发疯！他会对我很生气，因为我让Draco Malfoy的儿子成为Hogwarts的Quidditch明星。"

"噢，所以那是你真正的问题。你父亲。"

"不！"对Hallowell小姐来说James否定得有点大声。

她走向他们扬起眉。"你有问题吗，Potter先生？"

James想把她打发到地狱去，他正要那样做的时候Lucius抢先他一步。

"是我的错，Hallowell教授。我就要把错误的成分加到魔药去，Potter让我注意。"

他看起来像个天使。James胃里一阵恶心。

"噢，没关系，"Hallowell小姐说，看到Lucius的笑容融化了。她转向James恶狠狠地说，"没有必要对他大呼小叫，Potter。你扰乱了课堂，一如以往。Gryffindor扣十分。"

James握紧拳头，当她转身背对他们的时候他向她竖起中指。Lucius轻轻吃吃的笑。

"什么？"James吼。"都是你的错，你知不知道？"

"究竟什么是我的错？"

"每件事！"James大叫，尽量保持安静。当他生气的时候这很难做到。

"真的？我对你的生活影响这么大？"Lucius用一种戏弄的方式问。

那激怒了James。他一生中从未对某人这么生气过。他和Lucius就算再多呆一分钟，他也会不知所措。他迅速收好他的东西离开课室，但在他能那样做之前Lucius捉住他。

"你做什么？"

他不再笑。他看起来相当认真，同样也很性感。事实上，Lucius看起来比他笑的时候更性感。这使他看起来更危险。James那瞬间很想知道他穿黑衣服看起来会怎样。然后，他对他思想踪迹的荒谬做个鬼脸。

"我不能忍受呆在你附近，"James宣称，仿佛他真的是那个意思。而从Lucius眼中的神情看来，金发男孩信以为真了。他马上放开了他。James立即就对他的用词感到后悔。"听着，Malfoy…"

"这是在干什么？你是要到哪去？"Hallowell小姐不高兴地说。"不要告诉我你又觉得不舒服，Potter先生，因为我不相信你。即刻放下你的东西，完成你的任务，如果你不想我再从你身上扣更多学院分的话。而你，Malfoy先生，我非常抱歉这个任务给你指派了这样一个讨厌的搭档。这不会再发生了。"

James与自己争论他是要照她说的做还是不再考虑地离开课室。他一生都从未做过任何一丁点错事。他知道他父亲和祖父是爱惹麻烦的人，但他从来没想要也成为一个捣蛋鬼。突然他想要行为不当一次。他不知道为什么，但他立刻离开课室是势在必行的。所以他那样做了，出乎每个人的意料。老好James Potter刚刚违抗了一个老师，而且不是任何一个老师，是Hallowell小姐，那个老巫婆。

Max非常吃惊地盯着他。双胞胎咧嘴而笑。Lucius专注地凝视他，仿佛他要看穿他。

当他走到走廊，他听到Hallowell小姐尖叫，"POTTER！关禁闭！今晚！"

不但没有焦虑不安，他反而笑了。这一生他从未感到如此自由。  
\----------------------------------------------------

"你为什么那样做？"Max问。他不再那么震惊了，但他对他朋友的古怪行为相当好奇。

James耸耸肩。"我不知道。"

"你不知道。"Max仔细地观察他。"这和Malfoy有关吗？"

James叹气。"我不知道。也许。"

"你喜欢他吗，James？"

James皱眉。"喜欢他？我甚至不了解他。"

"你不需要非常了解某人才感到受他们吸引，"Max指出。

James穿上他的斗篷，耙耙他不驯服的头发。他准备去见恐怖的Hallowell小姐。他看着Max然后说，"你说什么？我没听见。"

Max叹气。"没关系。我只是对我们的No.1学生现在要去关禁闭这个事实吃惊。"

"我不是No.1学生！你才是，"James微笑着声明。

"实际上我们俩都是。我们总是使自己远离麻烦。我们从未破坏过任何校规。我记得当我们第一次来到这，人们期待我们在宵禁后出去，用你爸的隐形衣溜进图书馆找屏蔽词语，或者在不被允许的时候用秘密通道去Hog屏蔽词语eade。McGonagall密切观察了我们两个月。但我们从未做过任何那些事。难道你不觉得你现在想破坏校规很奇怪吗？"

"我不知道我是怎么回事。我只是觉得那一刻我要从Hallowell的课出去。不要问我为什么。我不知道为什么。你很吃惊？"James问，害怕他会失去他朋友的尊重。

Max笑。"一开始我是。但现在我认为它很迷人。我想你开始想明白你真正地是谁，James。"

James做个鬼脸。"只是一个禁闭，不是一个生命的转变时刻。"

"你肯定？"

"你太夸张了。"

"我不那么想。James，在你走之前，我可以说些事吗？"

Max听起来很严肃使James担心。他坐在他看起来很担忧的朋友旁边。Max一向比他睿智。这不会有什么不同。他毕竟是Hermione的儿子。他遗传了他的智慧。

"是什么？"James问。

Max咂咂嘴。"到现在为止我…我没做过任何出格的事，因为你没做过任何那样的事。你明白我意思吗？"James摇头，Max继续，"我想要说的是，无论你做什么，我跟随你。我不介意做你的犯罪搭档，如果是为了你的话。我很像我妈，你知道？我不仅仅像她一样是个书虫，我还遗传了她对友谊的见解。如果她没有成为Harry和我爸的朋友，她一生都会循规蹈矩。但因为她是他们的朋友，因为她信任他们，她总在那支持他们，无论他们做什么。她总是他们的后援。我也喜欢那样。无论你选择做什么，我都支持你。

"我知道你在和自己做斗争，James。你还不知道确切地你是谁，以及你可以做什么。但我想要你知道我信任你，无论你希望成为什么，我都支持你。"

James深深地被Max的讲话感动。Max了解他甚于他了解自己。他一直是他的理性的声音。

"你的意思是想告诉我你不介意我是同性恋？"James问。

Max笑了。"当然！"

James报以微笑。他紧紧拥抱Max。"谢谢你。这对我来说意义非凡。"

"现在去吧，做个捣蛋鬼！"Max开玩笑。James看得出来他也很感动，但他尽量不表露出来。

James站起来，跟他朋友说再见然后向楼梯走去。他不担心禁闭。他曾对整件事有点担忧，但和Max交谈后，他觉得好了很多。就像他动身寻找他真实自我需要的只是一句支持的话。现在他从Max那听到了，他觉得他终于可以开始他自我发现的旅程。

感觉比以往几年更快乐，下去Hallowell教授办公室的一路上他都吹着口哨。  
\---------------------------------------------------------

在奖品室打擦银杯和金杯使他变成校规破坏者的决心动摇。他决定他不适合这部分。让Travis和他的暴徒们填这个位置的缺好了。他们看来正合适那种惩罚。

当他看到Harry的名字在大部分的奖杯和奖牌上，他甚至更确信他的决定。它让他更意识到他是个失败者的事实。他的母亲和父亲曾经是令人惊异的Quidditch选手。然而，James不是。James 7岁开始Harry就亲自训练他。这个经历变成了一个灾难，然后在他10岁生日，James发誓他再也不打Quidditch了。他不能够承受Harry给他的压力。

他怀疑如果他母亲在世的话事情会不会有不同。或许不会。她会像Harry一样对他失望。从他拥有的她的照片看来，她似乎是个温和和善解人意的女人，almost too kind for her own good（不知道怎么翻）。她看来易碎而甜美。但James从Hermione的故事里知道，Ginny很活泼意志很坚强。她也独立自主不受他父亲约束，即使她非常爱他。

James和Harry以及她都很不同。他不知道这么强的人怎么会生出这么弱的儿子。

他沉重地叹气，决定专注在他的任务上，而不是任由他的思绪漂流到那些关于他父母和他的压抑想法上。

门吱吱作响地打开了，James惊慌地跳了起来。他眼睛瞪大了，当看到了Lucius――首先他为什么在这里的真正的原因。因为他们相遇，他感到不安宁和急躁。他想要做他以前从未做过的事。因为他们相遇，James终于对自己承认他受男孩吸引。那就是为什么他必须远离Lucius。为一个男孩倾倒已经够麻烦的了。为Malfoy倾倒会是他的末日。

"你在这里做什么？"他无力地问，有点生气了。

Lucius耸耸肩。"你在这里是我的错，所以我来帮你做劳动服务。"

"噢，你真是该死的高尚啊！"James冷笑。"我太感动了！一个Malfoy自愿地献出自己来帮助一个Potter！世界要毁灭了。又或许这只是一个羞辱我的诡计。"

Lucius吃吃的笑，然后眼里带着欢乐的闪光凝视着他，"我不是来这羞辱你的，虽然我不能责备你那样想。但尽管很难相信，我是来这帮你的。"为了证明他是认真的，他从他口袋里拿出一块布，抓起桌上的一个奖牌。

James吓到了。他不能理解为什么Lucius要做那样的事。他说不出话。Lucius是在尝试赢取他信任？他做那些是不是有些邪恶的目的？可能Draco Malfoy叫他暗中监视James。但出于什么目的，James说不上。报复？不可能。James对他父亲没那么重要。可是，Draco或Lucius都不知道。

他听到Lucius在说些什么。他看向金发男孩然后走过去站在他旁边。

"什么？"

"看看这个！"他向James展示他手上的一块奖牌。"Harry Potter，学校服务特别嘉奖，Hogwarts第二年。第二年！我打赌今晚我会擦到很多这样的…"Lucius做个鬼脸。"如果你想想还真讽刺。和有趣。还有点悲哀…我爸从来没有赢得过什么，除了Slytherin级长的一块徽章。他帮助凤凰社的时候应当赢得一些什么；毕竟，他冒生命危险为他们做间谍。但完全没有人费神去感谢他。"

"我真想知道为什么，"James讥笑说。"他是这样的一个大好人。"

"他不是。但爸在他六年级之后改变了很多。"一种突然的悲伤落在Lucius眼中，但他很快恢复正常。"Well，今年我会使他自豪的。记住我的话。我的名字会写在这中间的一个上。"

"是，我知道…"James满嘴苦涩地说。"我打赌你的名字会到处都是…"

Lucius没费心回答。他知道这是真的。如果没有新的球员出现挑战他，没有人能阻止他为Slytherin赢得锦标。Lucius实际上为此感到悲哀。他想要和与他一样好的人比赛。这会令比赛更吸引人。

"我好奇你会是什么类型的Quidditch选手，"Lucius更像是在对自己说而不是对James说。

James紧张起来。"为什么要对不可能发生的事好奇？"

"你为什么不喜欢Quidditch？"Lucius问。"是不是因为你害怕被拿来和你父亲比较？"

James对Lucius的大胆感到愤怒。"你该死的是谁？我的临床医学家？"

Lucius竟敢笑。"我只是尝试弄明白你。害怕你父亲的名声没什么错。我能想象它压在你身上有多辛苦。人们大概期望你很完美，做每件事都像他一样，如果不是更好的话。可是，你不应该害怕比较。人们总会拿你和某人比。事情就是这样。"

"你怎么可能明白我的感受？"James咆哮着问。

Lucius把抹布和奖牌放在桌上，专注地凝视James。

"我爸是Draco Malfoy。我的名字是Lucius，for Merlin's sake！我的祖父是一个疯狂的杂种，然而我母亲不顾我父亲的意愿用他的名字为我命名。我常常听到人们对我说我的血统是被诅咒的，而且我注定要做一些恐怖的事。我去到哪里人们都看着我就像他们预料我会突然发疯把他们都杀死。"Lucius在继续前舔舔他的嘴唇。"我不认为做Harry Potter的儿子是件容易的事。事实上，我认为做他的儿子和做我父亲的儿子一样难。唯一的区别是人们期望你做每件事都令人惊讶地好，而他们指望我把事情搞砸。所以不要假定我不明白你的感受。我明白，Potter。放在我们身上的压力是一样的。"

James为Lucius的话感到震动。他没想到Lucius对他的感受会这么坦率。Lucius的理解把他杀个措手不及。

"我们之间还有另一个不同。你喜欢你父亲，而我恨我的，"James没有看向Lucius，用耳语的声音说。

金发男孩叹口气。他想要拥抱站在他面前的男孩，但他害怕James会挣扎和推开他。他留意到James有点不妥。红头发的呼吸有点奇怪，而且他看起来在颤抖。他似乎要晕倒了。James摔掉之前，Lucius捉住他的手臂。

"James！"他担心地喊。"有什么不妥？你生病了吗？你希望我带你去医疗翼吗？"

James摇头。他闭上眼，等待他的头停止旋转。他用手指牢牢抓住Lucius的袍子来放松。金发男孩的臂弯在他的身体周围保护性地拉紧。

James为在Lucius面前发脾气而感到非常尴尬。可是，他不能做什么，除了靠着Lucius直到他的头晕眼花消失。

"你没事吧？"Lucius问。

"只要让我坐一会。我很快就会没事的。"

Lucius协助他坐在地板上。然后他坐在他旁边。"发生了什么事？"

"只是压力，"James嘀咕，对自己感到厌烦。"只要我觉得太担忧我就觉得晕。很蠢…实际上，很可悲。现在你知道为什么我不打Quidditch了。我不能。我太紧张。我不能承受压力。Fuck！我简直不能相信我居然全告诉你了！太尴尬了！只有Max，Vanessa和Vivian知道！甚至我父亲也不知道！"

"你父亲怎么可能不知道？"Lucius似乎很震惊。"如果我有什么不妥我爸就算在几里外都能感觉到！"（幸福的Lucius啊！）

James苦涩地笑。真是太妙了：一个有灵魂的前食死徒，和一个失去灵魂的英雄。

"Well，我父亲不屑一顾，"他发泄道。"他只关心他宝贵的工作。"

"我很抱歉，"Lucius同情地说。"你怎么知道你的症状仅仅是由焦虑引起的？"

"我看过医生。他告诉我我只是压力太大。"

"你在你父亲不知情的情况下看过医生？"James点头。Lucius吃惊地吹个口哨。"那么你父亲还不是太坏。"

"为什么不？"James困惑地问。

"因为如果你能自己看得起医生，就表示你的零用钱一定很多，"Lucius开玩笑说。

James无力地笑。"我想是。"

"天，Potter！你抱怨得太多了。我爸几乎没给够我在Hog屏蔽词语eade花的钱！"

现在James开心地笑了。"你爸是个吝啬鬼吗？"

"不。但他喜欢让我保持谦逊。他说他不希望我长成被宠坏的臭小孩。他在这件事上有经验，所以我没问他太多。但我希望他能稍微提高我的零用钱。"

"我父亲有一个艰难的童年，所以他确保同样的事不会发生在我身上。但他没发现我不需要他给我的所有这些东西。我只是需要…"

"他的爱和重视，"Lucius帮他说完。

James有点脸红地点头。"像那样的东西。"他决定他一晚已经使自己尴尬太多次了。

他慢慢从地板上站起来。Lucius立即站起来协助他。

"我现在已经没事了，"James说。

"你肯定？"

"是的。谢谢你。"

Lucius对他的善意这晚最让他吃惊。他的心深深地被感动。当他凝视Lucius的眼睛，他确实知道如果他们保持见面他必定会爱上他。

"我应该把奖牌擦完，不然Hallowell不会放过我的，"James说。

"噢，不用担心这个。"Lucius从袍子中拿出他的魔杖，瞄准奖牌嘀咕了个擦亮咒语。"瞧？搞定。"

James皱眉。"她会发现的。"

"不，她不会。不过如果她发现了，我来应付她，"Lucius说。"我想你现在可以回去你的宿舍了。"

James扬起一边眉。"你是谁？我父亲？"

"上帝禁止！"Lucius本能地大叫。"我希望你喜欢我，不是恨我！"

James的心跳漏了一拍。"你为什么希望我喜欢你？"

Lucius可爱地笑。"我不知道。你有一些东西令我着迷。我希望更好地了解你。你看起来甜美和易碎，但我知道除了你表现出来的之外你还有很多面。"

"你会失望的。我很无趣。"

"我不这样认为。"

"你不了解我。"

Lucius神秘地笑。"你不需要了解某人才感到受他们吸引。但除非我更了解你不然我不知道这是不是真的。"

James觉得他又要晕了。"你什么意思？"Lucius是不是在跟他调情？那听起来像是男孩会对女孩，而不是另一个男孩说的话。

"我告诉你了。你使我着迷。那是你此刻需要知道的全部。那么，我可以送你会你宿舍吗？"

James吞口口水。他的心在他耳朵里砰然作响。他被学校里最受欢迎的男孩吸引，而如果他理解正确的话，这个男孩同样被他吸引。这是不是一个谎言？这整个是不是一个报复Harry的邪恶密谋？他不知道，他也不在乎。他人生的第一次，他想要冒一冒险。

大约是出于对他学院的忠诚，他没有让Lucius送他回到Gryffindor宿舍的入口，但他确实让Lucius陪伴他的一半路程。

"晚安，James Potter，"Lucius指尖轻轻抚过James的脸耳语道，使得James些微地颤抖。

"晚安，"James耳语。

那晚他睡得非常好。

Ch04 

Lucius有很Malfoy的时候，但大部分时间他是容易相处的类型。很少有什么事能让他发脾气。James整个九月都在观察他，仅仅看到过他被Travis和他的暴徒们激怒――考虑到他们对学校里每个人的令人发怒的行为，这完全不出奇。

因为Slytherin学生与其他学院学生之间的院际关系在学校里仍旧有点忌讳，James和Lucius避免在别人面前与对方交谈。Lucius认为这很愚蠢。James认为这是谨慎行事。如果他们只是随便哪个Slytherin和Gryffindor学生，事情就没什么大不了的。如果是那样，他们或许会遇到一些困难，但最终还是会随他们去。

但他们还是Potter和Malfoy。他们之间的友谊会在巫师界的团结上点火。如果Harry发现James竟敢像朋友一样看待一个Malfoy，他会对他发疯（all over him是什么意思啊？瞎翻）。

他们秘密地在湖边他们第一次谈话的同一个地方见面。不幸的是，那些会面很少发生。学校活动占了他们太多时间。除此之外，Lucius还有他的Quidditch练习。他的球队不想冒险，不管他飞得如何好。虽然如此，James享受和他一起的时间，不管有多短暂。

在他们能好好谈话的宝贵机会里，Lucius是健谈的那个。James生性安静和害羞。他宁愿聆听而非高谈阔论。Lucius把他调情的那套放到一边使James对他的在场更自在；所以他们的大部分交谈都是关于学校和Quidditch的。

Lucius是一个Quidditch狂热爱好者，但奇怪地他对这项运动的热情并没有使James不快。如果James把Quidditch与Harry联系起来，他会立即发飙。但把Quidditch与Lucius联系起来似乎很自然。听Lucius深情地谈论他憎恨的运动竟然令James怀念飞行――他以为不可能怀念的东西。

十月的第一个周末，当大部分学生前往Hog屏蔽词语eade度过下午时，James决定留下来，然后他去了赛场。他确定没有人在附近后才跨上他的飞天扫帚――Harry坚持他带上的――然后起飞。

起先他感觉有少许晕眩，他担心他的忧虑症会妨碍他，使得他一劳永逸地放弃飞行。但过了一会，拂过他脸庞的风使得他的担心全部消失了。他忘掉一切，注意力集中在他面前的蓝天。他甚至允许自己尝试了几个危险动作。远离人们的目光和Harry的压力，他感觉像小鸟一样自由。

"你这个大话王！你是一个卓越的飞行者！"他右边有人大叫。

James迅速转头，吃惊地看到Lucius向他飞来。他被当场捉获。他很窘迫。他没意料到会有人看到他。他感觉这么好仅仅是因为他以为他是一个人。他的忧虑症向他袭来。他一阵惊慌，失去了对扫帚的控制。当他失去平衡时他紧紧闭上眼睛。

"James！"

一双强壮的手臂紧紧缠绕他将他拉近。Lucius在他能真的下跌前迅速捉住他。全身发抖以及意识到他不会以一种很恐怖的方式死去，他用全力抱住Lucius直至他的心跳恢复正常。

"你没事吧？你几乎叫我心脏病发！"Lucius抵住他脖子说。

James点头然后松口气地长叹。当他慢慢冷静下来，他开始意识到他在哪里。完全没有不舒服，在Lucius臂弯内使他感到安全。他的心跳又乱了，但这次是因为别的理由。他们的亲近搞乱了他的判断力。仍然在空中盘旋，James放松了他对Lucius衬衫袖子的紧握，凝视他。他们的鼻子几乎碰在一起。他的瞳孔扩大了。因为他不知道怎样处理这么强烈的感觉，他生气了捶打Lucius的手臂。

"嘿！"Lucius控诉，使得扫帚有些许摇晃。"小心点！我们可能一起掉下去！你为什么打我？我刚刚救了你的屁股！"

"你就是我最先失去平衡的原因！"James不高兴地指出。

"我不知道我对你有这么大能力，"Lucius揶揄道。

James咕哝道。"只是放我下去，行吗？"

"为什么？只要放松，享受兜风！"Lucius说完就加速和飞得更高。

"白痴！"James大叫，紧紧抓住Lucius，因为他怕摔下去。"如果你不马上放我下去，我再也不跟你说话了！"

"你只是说说，"Lucius飞到湖上面然后突然下降。James尖叫着把头藏在Lucius肩膀。金发男孩吃吃的笑。"张开眼睛，James。看看这有多美！"

James冒险睁开一只眼，好奇他们为什么没有冲进水里。他看到他们贴着湖面滑翔――一个远离被岩石和山脉保护的城堡的区域。他的脚几乎在深黑的湖水表面刷过。

"你真的以为我会潜入湖里？"Lucius淘气地问他。

James什么也没说。他在发怒和高兴之间左右为难。

"我永远都不会让你掉下去的，James，"Lucius说，他喷在他脖子上的呼吸让他轻轻颤抖。

James愉悦地叹气。他的身体放松下来，然后他把头继续靠在Lucius的肩膀上。Lucius还带他飞越禁林上空――James发誓他看到树林中间的一块空地上有一些巨大的蜘蛛。他们的下一站是一片美丽的种有多种颜色的报春花田上空――那是Neville在包括James在内的他最好的学生帮助下种植的。

最后，Lucius选择了他们湖边的老地方降落。James确实享受他们的兜风，但他很高兴双脚落地。他看着Lucius然后羞怯地笑。

"虽然我认为你很疯狂…但谢谢，"他说。

Lucius露齿而笑。"不用谢。"他站到James旁边，但没有碰触他。"你从你的扫帚上失去平衡时吓坏我了。"

"你吓坏我了！你为什么非得那样出现？"James防御十足地回击。

"那我该怎样做？你应该告诉我你今天要飞的。吃早餐时看见你我就知道你打算做些什么。你脸上有那种表情…像是你正在计划些什么。当我看不到你和你的朋友走路去Hog屏蔽词语eade，我知道我猜对了。所以我决定看看你在做什么。"

"那你怎么发现我在这的？"James问。

Lucius神秘地笑。"这是秘密。"

James皱眉。"你暗中监视我？"

金发男孩吃吃的笑。"不。如果我告诉你我能感觉到你在哪你信不信？"

"不信！"James马上回答，知道Lucius只是在逗弄他。"告诉我事实！"

"或许我是在监视你。"

James轻微脸红了。"你为什么对我这么感兴趣？"

Lucius向他走近一点然后用手抚过James的手。"你知道你很有趣。Potter。小骗子。"

James张口结舌。"骗子？为什么？"

"因为你告诉过我你不喜欢飞行。你告诉我你不擅长飞行。"

"我从来都没有说过我不喜欢飞行。我说我不擅长Quidditch。而且我真的讨厌这项比赛。"

"我认为你是在对自己说谎，"Lucius眼睛没有离开他地说。"你不讨厌Quidditch。你的问题是你父亲。你的忧虑症也是关于他的。只要没有人看着你，你就自在地做你自己。但当你意识到有人在你周围，你会焦急然后重新树起你的防卫。你担心得太多了。你父亲不是压得你最紧的人。是你自己。你放太多压力在自己身上。而这是为什么？你很好了。你可爱，聪明，而且你真的能在Quidditch上成为我的对手。"

James拉开他们之间的距离，为Lucius的话生气。他交叉手臂围住自己，盯着湖面――巨大的乌贼在安静地游泳。他讨厌承认Lucius对他的看法是正确的。

"不要分析我，"James生气地说。"为什么你一定要破坏这个时刻？"

"对自己诚实点！"Lucius说。

James把脸转向他。"我对自己很诚实。"

"不，你不是！你最害怕的是什么，James？"

"你是谁，来问我这些？"

"我以为我是你的朋友。"

"你真的是吗？"James突然间很累。"我真的了解你什么？你甚至不想告诉我你为什么突然转学到这。谣言到处飞。他们说你在以前的学校是一个很会制造麻烦的人所以他们必须把你踢出校。"

Lucius叹气。他靠在一棵树上然后看着地下。这是首次James看到他心烦意乱。

"我不是被开除的。但我在那的情况不是很好…"Lucius沉思了一会。把手插进口袋后，他继续，"你看…我…我有个朋友…我们密不可分。但有一天我们的关系改变了。我们为对方着迷，但学校认为我们的关系不恰当。"

"为什么不？"James问，预料到他的答案。

"因为我们都是男孩。"

这一刻时间似乎静止了。James没说什么。他不敢。Lucius的坦白吓着了他，但也使他狂喜。

"有些女孩嫉妒，"Lucius继续说，"所以她们向女校长报告了我们的事。Beauxbatons的校长不是一个坏人，但她拿不定主意要怎么做。她猫头鹰了我们的家长。当我爸听到这个故事，他不介意。他非常理解，这使事件牵涉到的每个人――不仅我――都非常吃惊。但Eugene的父母暴怒然后把他拖离学校。那之后，我的生活很大程度恢复了正常，但我只是再也不能呆在那了。所以我问我爸我能不能来Hogwarts。我一直想看看他上学的学校。他总是深情地谈论它。"

Lucius深深地望进James的眼里，就像在查找接受或拒绝。他花了很大勇气才说出了所有那些事情。James很高兴他是得到Lucius信任说出秘密的人。

"他警告我考虑到我们家族的过往我也许不受这里欢迎，"Lucius说。"但即使仍然有人用怀疑的目光盯着我，我喜欢这里多于Beauxbatons。大部分人不真的介意我是一个Malfoy。另外，在这有些奇妙的事情发生在我身上。"

"你是指你被全校女生所爱，以及你是Slytherin今年最终赢得锦标的希望，"James假笑着说。

"不。那些事对我无关紧要。Well，它们有关紧要，"Lucius露出顽皮的笑容。"我确实想得到锦标。但和另一件东西相比，那也不是那么重要。"

"如果不是锦标，那是什么？"James好奇地问。

"你。遇见你是发生在我身上最美好的事。"

James感觉他心跳加速。"不要说些你没那个意思的话。"

Lucius走向他，然后停在离他仅仅一寸的地方。"我就是我说的那个意思。你觉得厌恶？"

"不，"James找到回答的力气。"一点也不。"

"害怕？"

"有点。"

"为什么？"

"因为…"James舔舔他的嘴唇。"你是对的。我最大的问题是我父亲。我不打Quidditch是因为我怕我不够好。我不想被拿来和他比较。但就像你那天说的，被拿来与某人比较是正常的。只是…只是我应付不来。我太想要我父亲的赞赏以致造成伤害。但对他来说没有什么我是做得够好的。他几乎不看我。"当James再次舔他的嘴唇，他尝到它们是咸的。他默默地哭泣，而他没有注意到。这不是第一次了，他苦涩地想。Lucius想要碰触他，但James不让。他胸口感觉到痛苦，但他继续他的讲话，"我真的很可悲。我担心别人对我的看法。但最主要的是，我担心我父亲对我的看法。我知道他不爱我。"

"我不相信，"Lucius说。

"Well，你不了解我父亲。但这不是他的错，我想。他很年轻的时候必须应付很多东西。他失去了很多他关心的人…他变得麻木也不出奇。"他又来了，维护他父亲，实际上他真的想叫他下地狱。他总是这样。他责备他的心。即使他恨他父亲，他同样爱他以及渴望被他所爱。"我害怕他会说什么，一旦他发现我们是…朋友。"除了朋友，他不能说别的。"我怕他会更恨我。"

"我不认为他恨你，James。我已经对你说过了，但我会再说一次。恨你是不可能的。我肯定你父亲爱你。他只是在表达上有困难。我爸也有这个问题。我小的时候表达他的感觉对他来说很难。我过去怨恨他。但当我和他一起生活，事情发生了相当大改变。我们从零开始。我们还在努力当中…"

"他一定很酷。毕竟，他支持你，当你和你的…朋友被发现时。"

"是的，他是。"

"他比我爸好。这怎么可能？他是一个Malfoy！我听过关于他的恐怖事。"

"我爸一生中犯过很多错误。但他从中学到教训。他不是一个坏人。"

"他有一个像你这样的儿子。他怎么可能坏？"James很自然地说。他像Lucius一样惊讶自己竟然有勇气说那样的话。

Lucius笑了。"你刚刚是在称赞我？"

James脸红了。"是，但别太得意。"

Lucius用手捧住James的脸，擦去残留的泪。在他的碰触下James轻轻颤抖。  
"我喜欢你。而且我不只是说着戏弄你的。我真的喜欢你。你明白我说什么吗？"

James明白，然后他吓呆了。"那你在Beauxbatons约会的那个男孩呢？"

"我喜欢他。我现在还是。"

James感觉心一阵剧痛。

"但我现在把他当朋友看待，"Lucius把话说完。可是，James没有觉得好点。他十分嫉妒一个他甚至不认识的人。"我答应你除了你我不会再约会任何人。"

"我没有说我会和你约会，"James柔弱地说。"另外，你甚至还没适当地征求我。"

Lucius靠得离他的唇非常近然后低声说，"下个周末你愿意跟我一起去Hog屏蔽词语eade吗？"

"一个约会？"James低声反问，被催眠。

"一个约会。"

"一个Malfoy和一个Potter？人们会怎么说？"James甜蜜地揶揄。

"你可以说你正在更好地了解你的敌人，"Lucius用一个微笑回答。

James吃吃的小。"那是方便。也许我确实想了解敌人。"

"你想多近地接触他？"Lucius低声说，正在拉近他们之间的距离。

James感觉轻微的晕眩，所以他轻轻把他推开。"我还不确定。我猜我必须等到我们下次去Hog屏蔽词语eade的旅行才找出我想多近地接触敌人。"

Lucius似乎很失望，但即使如此他还是微笑。"Ok。我会给你你需要的距离。"

"你对我太好了。你真的是一个Malfoy？你确定你不是收养的或什么？"

Lucius吃吃的笑。"不。一旦你见到我爸，你就会确实知道我是他儿子。"

"我不确定你爸会赞成我，"James说。

"他肯定会吃惊。但我想他不会介意。"

"你不是在利用我，是吗？"James觉得他必须问。这是个愚蠢的问题。Lucius可以轻易地对他说谎。但他必须知道。当他回答的时候他必须看进Lucius的眼里，自己看看他的蓝眼睛是不是真诚的。

"不！另外，我不认为你会任由你自己被任何人利用，尤其是我。而关于这点我真的钦佩你，"Lucius真诚地回答。"我只是想约会你。我不是在承诺你任何事。我不能那样做。但我保证我非常受你吸引。"

"太疯狂了…我父亲会杀了我。"

"暂时忘记他。不要让他永远支配你的生活。是时候自己做决定了，James。如果你告诉我你不想和我约会是因为你对我没感觉，那无所谓。但不要因为你认为你父亲会发疯而把我赶走。我们都知道他会。让我们迟点才担心那个。"Lucius再次靠近他。"现在让我们把注意力放在我们的感觉上。你对我有什么感觉？"

James用微弱的声音回答时避免看向他，"我…也被你吸引。"他花很大勇气去承认这个。他为自己感到自豪。

Lucius非常高兴地笑。"那么我们有个约会？"

James点头，知道他为自己宣判了灰暗的未来。可是，他不能抵御Lucius的魅力。事实上，他已经开始期待他们的约会了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Max，我惨了（screwed到底是什么意思啊？！泪），"当只有他们俩在宿舍时James说。他们刚从大厅吃完晚饭回来，而他们的室友还在公共室谈论他们在Hog屏蔽词语eade过的一天。

Max皱眉凝视他的朋友。"为什么？发生了什么事？"

James的话堵在喉咙。他不知道他要怎样告诉他最好的朋友，他和Lucius Malfoy度过了一个他非常享受的下午，而且他们还定了下个周末的一个约会。他猜Max不会介意。毕竟，他是第一个告诉他他认为Lucius Malfoy不是那么一个坏家伙的人。但一旦他发现Lucius想约会James，他的评价会不会改变呢？

他决定由他认为相对简单的地方开始。"我想我是同性恋，"他脱口而出。他没打算那样说的。他希望围绕这个话题兜圈，然后让Max自己得出结论。毕竟，他的朋友第一个指出James从未对女孩有兴趣过的事实。"我是同性恋，我死定了。"

Max足够机警地忍住他吃吃的笑声。"Ok。我们之前已经确认过了，但你大声说出来是很重要的。而正如你所知，我不认为你死定了。那么你觉得怎样？"

"我不知道。某程度上松了口气。但另一方面，我十分恐惧，"James说。

"你知道你可以指望我。我认为你最终领会到你真正地是谁非常棒。我很高兴你决定与我分享这个。"Max似乎非常为他高兴，这使James觉得更加放松。

"但不只如此…我还被学校的一个男孩吸引。"James开始感到焦虑。"是Lucius Malfoy，而且我们定了下个周末的一个约会。你讨厌我吗？他再次冲口而出。

Max眨眨眼。他对这个消息不太吃惊，但James马上把事情说出来使他吃惊。看到James开始呼吸加重他迅速恢复。

"没问题。我不讨厌你，"他很快向他朋友保证。"事实上，我预计到类似这样的事。"

James瞪大双眼。"你是？"

"是。我注意到他看你的方式。由你们俩互送秋波的方式看来实际上相当明显。"

"很明显？你觉得每个人都已经知道了？"James担心地问。

"不！只是我一直和你在一起，所以很难不注意到类似这样的事。如果我不了解我最好朋友身上正发生的事，我就是个不称职的朋友。我是吗？但我得说。我觉得双胞胎也有所察觉。"

James听天由命地点头。他知道很难愚弄双胞胎。当涉及恋爱关系时她们非常敏锐。

"Ok。我猜我早晚都得告诉她们…她们也是我的朋友…但是Max，暂时不要告诉她们任何事。我想先看看Lucius和我之间进展顺不顺利。"

"别担心。我嘴巴很密。"

"我甚至不确定我在干什么。他是Draco Malfoy的儿子。如果我父亲发现他会杀了我。"James把脸藏在手里。"我为什么一定要为Lucius倾倒呢？学校里大把可爱的男孩。为什么是他？我是同性恋已经够糟糕的了。同性恋而且对一个Malfoy着迷…我死定了…"

"就算魔法也不能告诉你为什么心会这样运作，"Max说，温柔地抚摸他的背。"但别不舒服，James。你为他倾倒是很能理解的。他非常有魅力而且英俊。"

James怀疑地盯着Max。"你不会也是同性恋吧，你是吗？"

Max吃吃的笑。"不。很不幸，我仍然喜欢Mandy，尽管她完全没留意过我。但就算是我也知道Lucius很英俊。学校里的男孩都知道。事实上，他们非常嫉妒他。"Max沉思了一会。"当她们发现她们的王子实际上是同性恋，他的粉丝俱乐部会发生暴动。"

"她们不会发现的！"

"她们迟早会发现的，James。如果你们的关系进展良好，那么这种情况一定会发生。而且，Lucius看来不是那种在意别人看法的类型。他看来对自己非常自信。"

"是，我知道。他是我的反面，"James疲倦不堪地说。"我不知道他看上我什么了…"

"你在开玩笑吗？我确切地知道他在你身上看到什么。如果不是因为Mandy，我自己也会约会你，"Max微微脸红地说。

James做个鬼脸。"你只是说说而已。"

"当然不是！你相当吸引人！"Max取笑说。

"你自己也不差，Weasley先生。你确定你不是同性恋？"

"我确定。"

他们相对而笑。

"谢谢你是个这么好的朋友，Max，"James感动地说。

"我没那么好。我应该早点对你全盘托出我认为会发生在你身上的事。暑假你不来我家的时候我就知道有些不妥。甚至在那之前我就察觉到有什么不对劲。我只是不知道怎么提起这个话题。"

"每件事都有一个合适的时间，"James说。Max同意。"如果你暑假提起这件事，我可能会剧烈反弹。我还没准备好面对自己。而现在我声明我是同性恋，就有一个新的障碍摆在面前。我父亲。每次我考虑到它我都神经紧张。"

"那么不要考虑它。先把注意力集中在你的约会上。"

"你想我父亲会对我做什么，Max？"

"Harry姨丈不在这。现在，你需要担心其他人。"

"Lucius？"

"Eliza。"

James皱眉。他几乎忘记了她。自从她和一个Ravenclaw三年级学生约会以来，Eliza就停止骚扰他。

"她和Ted分手了，"Max告诉他。"她会再在你身边出没，所以我建议你时刻当心。如果Eliza发现你和Lucius的事，她会告诉我们的父母。我发誓我不知道她怎么能做我妹妹的…她是这样一个捣蛋鬼…"

"你真的认为她有那么坏？"

"是。我讨厌这样说我自己的妹妹，但我非常了解她的秉性。"

"我会小心的，"James陈述。"我必须小心。我不准备对全世界出柜。你和Lucius知道就够了。"James深深地吸一口气，然后过一会他笑了。"我会试着勇敢一点，所以时机到了的时候我不会逃离Lucius。但最重要的是，我不会逃避自己。"

"正是这种精神。无论发生什么，我都会支持你。"

"我知道。"

James笑了。Max在令他对自己感觉好一点这件事上从未失手。从一开始他就应该信任他的朋友会保守他的秘密，但他太害怕了。那就是James的问题。他是个胆小鬼。他不知道他为什么会被分到Gryffindor。

他决定是时候决定自己想成为哪种人了。他不想永远做胆小鬼。他已经迈出了第一步去改变那个。他答应和Lucius约会。

当想到金发男孩时他梦幻地叹口气。无论如何，James也不会错过他和他的约会。

Ch05 

有赖Max的帮忙，James才得以抢在Eliza占据他太多时间以前和她拉开距离。如此年轻的某人如此坚持不懈地致力于赢取他的心令他吃惊。在Max威胁要告诉他们父母她不合适的行为后Eliza才停止跟着他跑。他的朋友深深为他妹妹脸红，他希望James可以原谅她的愚蠢。

"她太年轻…当她长大点她就会变好的了。是吧？"Max眼里闪动着希望问他。

James不知道。谈到女人他真是一无所知。他只知道Eliza的厚脸皮令他不胜其扰。那个星期她几乎没给他时间――和机会――与Lucius见面。如果那个星期六她竟敢挡他的道，阻止他赴他在Hog屏蔽词语eade的约会，他会诅咒她。对James来说幸运的是，二年级不允许踏足巫师村庄。

当他和Max以及双胞胎进入Hog屏蔽词语eade，他由得自己被Vanessa拽进佐科笑料店为她父亲刺探他们的新产品。但当大多数学生为他们的购物兴奋，James却急于找藉口离开。

他推推旁边的Max，说，"Max，你要帮帮我！我约会已经迟到了。"

Max点头。"你何不先走呢？我会告诉双胞胎你觉得不舒服然后你不得不回Hogwarts去。"

James做个鬼脸。最近他老装病。人们会开始认为他弱不禁风了。不幸的是，那是他们唯一能想到的理由。而他们还管自己叫聪明人。

"James，你没事吧？"Max问。

"没事，为什么？"James立刻回答。

"你脸色很苍白。"Max用手握住他的手。"而且你非常冰。"

James叹气。实在是太妙了。他现在真的可以宣称生病了。没有人会叫他大话精。

"我很好。我只是…"他看着镜子里的自己然后皱眉。他确实很苍白。早该料到了。虽然他对他的约会相当兴奋，他同样非常紧张。他还不知道他是否在做正确的事。事实上，他几乎确定他不是了。但那与他的心无关，他的心自从他踏出Hogwarts就一直盼着见Lucius。

如果他对自己说实话，他是一个身心俱疲的人。但他决定一生中至少要听随他的心的愿望一次。

"我会没事的，"他更多是向自己而不是他最亲爱的表兄保证。

"无论你说什么，"Max没有相信他地说。James怒视他，而Max只是耸耸肩。"什么？我了解你。我知道你正经受恐惧发作。我难道不允许为你担心？"

"不，完全不是！"James说。"而且我不是正经受恐惧发作！我好得不得了！"

他咕哝了些什么。他真的恨他的身体把他内在的混乱全然展示出来。去见Lucius他相当焦虑。但它非得显露在他脸上吗？他忧伤地叹气。

"Okay，那么我不好。但我会好的。我必须。Max，我该做什么？"他无可奈何地转向他的朋友。现在他行为表现像个戏剧女王。

"只要买一根高兴冰棍（cheering Popsicle），深呼吸，然后祝愿成功，"Max建议他。"试着不要考虑太多你爸和其他每件事。"

"噢，非常感谢你提醒我关于我父亲的事！James冷笑。"我甚至没考虑到他！"

Max脸露内疚。"抱歉…但James，正如你所说，你会好的。我祝你好运，我的朋友。我会确保双胞胎一直忙，那么她们不会靠近尖叫棚屋。顺便说一句，真是一个适合约会的有趣地方啊！"Max嘲弄道。

James做个鬼脸。"确切地，我们不能去Puddifoot夫人那喝咖啡，我们能吗？"

"我猜不能。要走了。你不是迟了吗？"

"就是你弄得我比我已经是的更紧张！"James控诉他。Max只是微笑。"我现在不管了。稍后见。"

Max向他眨眨眼再见。James确定没有人看着他才溜出佐科直冲尖叫棚屋。，去那的一路上他理性的一方与他的心作战。他的头脑是一个人们认为适合他的东西和他渴望的东西两者之间冲突不断的地带。（盯了十分钟也翻不出意思正确不拗口的句子，泪。。。）

但当他看到Lucius坐在一块石头上，用热烈欢迎的笑容看着他，他决定把他的忧虑放到一边，全神贯注在这一刻。走近另一个男孩时他微微脸红了。他正要和他打招呼，他被地上的一个小洞绊倒直直向前摔到Lucius臂弯里。他诅咒自己这么笨手笨脚的，但当他发现他和Lucius彼此有多接近时马上忘了这事。

多么令人愉快的开始啊，他心跳加速地想。

"嗨，Potter，"Lucius低声说，他的嘴唇几乎扫过James的。

"嗨，"James低声回答。

有一会James以为他会被吻，但Lucius拉开他们之间的距离使得他期望落空。

"我不会在这里吻你。也许有人会出现，"Lucius像读到他想法似的解释。

James耸耸肩。"谁说我想要被吻？"

Lucius笑。"这是人们约会时做的事情。我的意思是，总之这是情侣们做的事之一。"

"噢，但我们不是一对，而这只是我们第一次约会，"James提醒他。"另外，我甚至还未确定我是…同性恋。"他明显地说谎，而Lucius知道。

"那我第一天上课在地板上捡到的纸条呢？"Lucius问，似乎以他们的对话为乐。

"它怎样？"James防御十足地回击。

"上面说你是同性恋。"

"不！它只是问我是不是！"James反对。

"而你是？"

"我刚刚告诉你我不知道。"

Lucius头翘起了片刻，仿佛他知道某些James不知道的事。"你在撩拨我。很可爱。和有点危险。我是指对你来说。"

"我当然不是在撩拨你！"James说，愤怒了。

"为什么在我身边你总要表现得这么防御？"Lucius问。"你答应来这的，对不对？那么为什么你这么暴躁？"

"我不知道！"James大叫，不安地。"我不常这样做。约会的事，我是指。而与另一个男孩的约会只是…太过。就在我来这之前，Max告诉我我像要惊慌失措…这是我，Malfoy。我总是过度紧张！你最好习惯，因为当我面对新情况时我总是会这样。"（发现总要将it和that译成这，困惑。。。）

"我注意到了。我不知道为什么，但我认为这很迷人，"Lucius说。"我还认为我正好有治疗你忧虑症的东西。"

"那它究竟是什么？"James带有怀疑地问。

Lucius神秘地笑。正是以往让James脊骨一路颤抖的那个笑容。金发男孩伸出他的手然后说，"来。我会展示给你。"

James挑眉看着他的手。"我们要去哪？"

"去尖叫棚屋。"

"没门！"James立即反对。

"你害怕？"Lucius取笑道。

"当然不是！"

James知道那个地方不是真的闹鬼。他听过Uncle Lupin还是Hogwarts学生时，每当满月他如何被安置在那的故事。当Lupin变身为狼人，他发出的噪声从Hog屏蔽词语eade都能听到，因此造成了棚屋里住着不洁之物的假象。

问题不在那个愚蠢的虚构故事。问题在于和Luciu一起去那。他对被吻有备而来――而他已经够紧张的了因为这将是他的初吻。但他没准备好和那个男孩单独呆在一间他们可以不为人知地做任何他们想做的事的屋子里。他微微颤抖和脸红于Lucius更亲密地触摸他的想法。然后他对自己这么守旧生气。

'对自己诚实点，笨蛋，'他想。'就算你们俩最后不只接吻又有什么关系？你渴望他更亲密地触摸你。'

"我不会袭击你，我发誓，"Lucius说，坚持他要抓住他的手。"我知道对一个约会来说棚屋不是世界上最浪漫的地方，但在那至少我们不会被打扰。我们在这里太暴露了。即使从村庄里不会有人看见我们，有学生可能会突然出现。"

这对James来说是一个足够好的解释。此外，他答应过自己要胆大一点，而不是像他平常一样胆小。所以深呼吸之后，他抓住Lucius的手，和他一起向那幢老房子的入口走去。

他们似乎永远也走不进去（It seemed to take forever for them to get inside）。James感觉进去的一路上他的心脏在他的耳朵里砰然作响。当他们终于在里面，Lucius把他拉近凝视他。

"想要我向你证明你是同性恋吗？"Lucius用诱人的语调问。

James做个鬼脸。他可以打赌他知道Lucius脑里想什么令James承认那个事实。

"你怎么可以对它这么坦然？难道你没有经历自我否定和憎恨？难道你没有希冀过自己不是那么与他人不同？我是Harry Potter的儿子已经够糟的了。如果人们发现…"

Lucius把手指放在James的唇上让他稍安勿躁。"我知道你的情况比我的情况更困难。人们已经盼着我把事情搞砸。他们盼着我行事怪异。我承认因为这样，我的出柜没什么大不了。我没有跟Hogwarts的任何人说，那是真的。但我只是不去大肆宣扬一些我认为除了我自己外与任何人无关的事。"

"当你父亲发现的售后他对你说什么？"

Lucius对这个记忆微笑。"首先他指出我有很好的品味。我们三年级的假期Eugene和我们过了一段日子，所以爸已经认识他。"

James很妒忌。他希望Lucius和Eugene真的结束了，但如果是那样他不愿意去问他。

"其次，"Lucius继续，没注意另一个男孩的混乱，"他告诉我始终欣赏美；与它是在男人身上还是女人身上无关。"

"这非常肤浅！"James用表情指出，试图隐藏他的嫉妒，不仅是对一个他不认识的男孩，也是对Lucius和他父亲的关系――与他和Harry的大大不同。

"它不是！美不仅仅是身体上的，James。美是某个眼神，一个骄傲的姿势，一个甜美的笑容…是你拥有的、使我疯狂的所有一切，"Lucius诱惑地低声说。"你太美了，James。"

James微微颤抖，现在完全忘记了Eugene和他父亲。当Lucius启动他的诱惑模式，很难抵御得了他。James毕竟只是个人。

"我不美，"James用很微弱的声音说。

"不，你很美。"Lucius温柔地抚摸James的唇然后靠近他。

"你知道我戴眼镜吗？我不喜欢别人看到我戴眼镜，所以我上课不戴，只有当我和我最亲密的朋友在公共室时…"当Lucius的唇离他的越来越近，James开始神经紧张地说。他无意识地舔舔唇。Lucius认为这是种邀请。"我戴着眼镜看起来很恐怖。我通常戴隐形眼镜，但我发现它们很气人。我正考虑做个魔法手续看一下我能不能…"

他被Lucius轻柔的吻打断。James在极乐中闭上双眼。这仅仅是个嘴唇的轻拂，但已经足以使他安静以及使他忘却他愚蠢的想法。他们仅仅是凝望着对方好一会，直至Lucius再次吻他。第二次好点了。Lucius温柔地抚摸他的头发和脸，几乎像他是什么易碎的东西。

当他融化在他臂弯，James叹气。他把他的手满足地放在Lucius的腰上，然后把他的手指埋藏在金发男孩的T恤里。当Lucius发现他终于放松下来，他用他的舌头攻占入口，向James展示深入湿润的法式亲吻的含意。James眼睛瞪大了一会。然后它们扑闪扑闪再次闭上。James完全被迷住了。

为了向Lucius展示他是个学得很快的初学者，他用他的舌头触碰Lucius的，使亲吻加深。但Lucius给他另一个惊奇。他的吻不仅仅在James的唇上流连。它们一路沿火热的路线往下，他的脸颊、下巴和脖子――他出其不意地吮吸这里。James的眼睛再次瞪大，完全出乎他意料的是一声愉悦的呻吟从他唇间逃逸而出。

但真正使James失去控制的是Lucius开始用法语在他耳边低喃。

"Tu es si beau, James. J'ai tellement envie de toi. J'aime ton odeur, le velouté de ta peau… tes lèvres… J'aime ta doucer…"Lucius低语。"Je suis tombé amourex de toi dès que je t'ai vu dans cette salle de classe..." ( 1)

"我不明白你在说什么，"James说，当他感觉Lucius的手爱抚他的背时呻吟。"但继续...它非常..." 另一声呻吟，当Lucius移低他的手并把它们仅仅放在他臀部上方时。

Lucius轻咬James耳垂时微笑。"法文是非常色情的。你希望我用法文继续我的甜言蜜语吗？"Lucius嬉笑地说。

"Yes, yes, please。"（James你也太急了吧。。。）James不能相信这个正在祈求的男孩就是在约会初始表现得防御十足的同一个。把他的理性扔出窗外，完全臣服于这一刻，他用他的手指缠绕Lucius的颈项然后亲吻他。

"Tu vas être totalement à moi, James…"Lucius继续低喃，令James每次听到他说法文都轻颤。他们紧紧拥抱对方。"Quand tu seras prêt, tu seras à moi。"( 2)

他们的唇再次相接，而下午剩下的时间James让他自己被在他耳边低喃的甜蜜的法文字句横扫（sweep away要怎么翻啊）。

(法文翻译1: You're so beautiful, James. I want you so much. I love your scent, your 屏蔽词语ooth skin… your lips… I love your sweetness… / I fell for you the first time I saw you in that classroom.)

(法文翻译 2: I'm going to make you mine completely, James. / When you're ready, you'll be mine.)

受不了了，大家自己看吧，Lucius这个油嘴滑舌的家伙，害我喷了一屏鼻血。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

五次秘密的约会――全部在湖边的同一个地点――以及稍后的许多爱抚时间，James与Lucius完全坠入爱河。他什么不敢对Max说，不只是因为他的恋爱对象，还因为他太一目了然了以致所有情绪都流露在他的脸上。甚至连Hallowell小姐的课也不像以往那样令他不安。

他还是以前那个安静，害羞和用功的学生，但他的行动里展示了更多的自信和自治。他看起来也比以前更可爱，使得女孩们更为注意他，而Eliza将她哥哥的威胁（原文treat，怀疑其实是threat的笔误）抛诸脑后，继续追着James跑。

但即使Eliza也不能使他心情变差。不是说他变成了一个不同的人。James没发现他的性格有什么大的改变。他只是对事情的压力小了。由于Lucius，他学习如何感觉更放松和自在而不是每当面对新事物时大发脾气――虽然这确实不时发生。更重要的是，Lucius教会他如何接受和喜欢他自己原有的样子。而James认为这是Lucius与众不同的地方。金发男孩喜欢他是因为他是谁，不是因为他期望James成为谁。（The blond liked him for who he was, not for something he expected James to be.）

可是，还有一件事没解决。他的父亲。正当他以为Harry不能再对他造成影响，十月结束前的一个星期他收到了来自Harry的猫头鹰信，他才意识到自己错得有多离谱。在信中，Harry陈述他已经知道关于Draco Malfoy的儿子的事，听说他宿敌之子是学校Quidditch新的轰动性人物而他自己的儿子却无动于衷，他非常伤心和失望。

'Jeremiah仍然希望你加入球队。他还没放弃你，我也没有。在我看来你似乎是在做出某种拒绝加入球队的声明。这是不是对我的一个直接抨击？我做了什么使得你如此生气和反叛？难道我不是始终保证你只得到最好的？我只向你要求如此微不足道的回报，而你一直挫败我的期望。问题出在哪里，James？跟我说说。我不耐烦地等待你的回复。

Love，

Harry'

他的双眼开始闪出泪光，而他知道他开始哭只是时间问题。他用手把信揉成一团，沉重地呼吸。他的父亲真的对他一无所知。他怎敢向他要求这样的东西？James愤怒吗？他当然。他的父亲只会向他提要求，而不是先征求他意见他是否愿意做。而且他从不会错过任何一个声明James应对自他出生以来为Harry给他的一切对他心存感激的机会。Harry不明白的是他未能给James他唯一真正想要的东西，唯一他关心的事。爱。他父亲未能爱他。

在他的朋友有机会用问题轰炸他前，他匆忙离开大厅。当到达他最喜欢的湖边地点时他才停下来，在这他可以独自痛哭。虽然，他不想哭。他用力咬住下唇和握紧拳头。然后他闭上眼睛，背靠一棵树尝试冷静下来。

"发泄出来，James，"Max说，使他大吃一惊。

James没有转身面向他。他太困窘不想被看到这个样子。他以为他好起来了。他错了。他熟悉的晕眩感向他袭来，而他几乎不能呼吸。当一切都中断，他闭上眼睛，而且他感觉他的身体发软。他撞到地上以前，有人支撑住他。

"James？"声音在他耳边低语。"呼吸。"

James深呼吸。他睁开眼睛，透过他模糊的视线他认出Lucius。他咕哝了一句。他讨厌在如此可悲的状况下被看到。他为什么非得这么脆弱？又不是世界末日。他只要把Harry的信放一边，然后忘记它曾被写过。

"你觉得怎样？"Max担心地问。"你希望我们带你去医疗翼吗？"

"不，"James慢慢地说，振作起来。当他觉得他可以用自己的两条腿站立，他从Lucius的双臂中挣脱出来，拉开了他们之间的距离。

Lucius若有所思地凝视他。

"什么？"James问，被激怒。

"加入球队，"Lucius说。

"什么？"他嘶声说。

Max急喘。难道Lucius不知道那是一个多么敏感的话题？话说回来（Then again，想了好久，突然灵机一触，哈哈，沾沾自喜的某人），他们仅仅开始了解对方。或许Lucius不知道James的父亲对他有多大影响。

"你怎么可以要求我这个"James问，愤怒了，"在了解我对这个话题的感受之后？你是在设法使我恨你吗？"

Max皱眉。那么Lucius确实知道关于Harry的事。

"我当然不是在使你恨我！"Lucius大叫。

"看起来可不是那样！你怎么会知道…"James的脸因为愤怒而变红。他交叉双臂，不安地。"你读了我父亲的信？"

"是，"Lucius毫不畏缩地回答。

Max钦佩他的勇敢。当他身处这样的悲痛中，即使是双胞胎也没勇气面对James。

"你怎敢？"James大叫。"这是私人信件！"

"我知道，我很抱歉。但我们很担心。我们需要知道什么使你这么心烦意乱。虽然，也不难猜出原因。连我都知道你父亲写信给你时你才会这样，"Lucius回答。

James沉重地呼吸。这是真的。没必要否认这么明显的事实。他终究是能一眼看穿的。那些与他亲近的人确切地了解什么困扰他。他从未保密。唯一的不同是他不习惯如此公开地谈论它。Max和双胞胎一直试着让他敞开心扉，但James从来都不听他们的，所以他们没能把话题推进。他们总是尊重James的底线。他早应该知道事情对Lucius来说是不同的。他的男朋友不是那种对他的想法保持沉默的人。他把它们发泄出来，而他确定James也这样做。

当他意识到他刚刚把Lucius想成是他男朋友时James震惊了好一会。他有一个男朋友。而且Lucius是世界上最通情达理善解人意的男朋友。他聆听他。当他需要时他拥抱他。他令他笑。他教会James如何不再如此心烦意乱。但不只如此，Lucius证明了比他睿智。他们同年，但Lucius看来成熟一些。James叹气。当他想到Lucius所拥有的所有品质，以及他使James感受到的所有一切，他的愤怒迅速蒸发了。此外，James迟早会告诉Lucius关于信的事。

"即使这样…你也不应该读它，"James撅着嘴说。

Lucius走向他，仅仅停在一寸之外。"我说我很抱歉。"

"抱歉是不足够的。承诺我决不再做。"

"Ok。我承诺。但你确实知道你不应该信任一个Slytherin的，对不？"Lucius一本正经地说，但James知道他在捉弄他。

"这不有趣，Lucius。我是认真的！"

"我也是，"Lucius带着笑容说。他用他的手背温柔地轻抚James的脸。James几乎融化。

Max看到这露出微笑，但他对目击如此私人的瞬间感到有少许尴尬。他对Lucius看来能很好地理解和掌控James的方式有点嫉妒。但同时，他为他的朋友高兴。

"Well，我想我应该…留你们俩独处，"Max在他们热吻之前说，那只会令他更尴尬。

James看向他的朋友，脸红了。"等等，Max。我…嗯…Well…你已经认识Lucius，对吧？"愚蠢的问题。James觉得很蠢。Max似乎被他的羞涩逗乐了。"但你不知道他是我的…"

Lucius和Max期待地盯着他。直至现在Lucius和James之间还没有任何正式的说法。把Lucius作为他的男朋友介绍给他最好的朋友是件大事。Max迫不及待在见面时对双胞胎吹嘘了。她们将会难以置信地嫉妒他。

"你的？"Max试着鼓励他。

"我男朋友（Myboyfriend，中间没有空格，哈哈，James脸皮真是薄），James一口气说完。

Lucius露齿而笑，Max也是。

"很高兴见到你，"Max说。

"彼此彼此，"Lucius握握Max的手说。

"那么我想这正式宣告你是同性恋了，James，"Max还敢开玩笑地说。

James做个鬼脸。"别开始…"

"嘿，Malfoy，如果你伤了我朋友的心，你等着从我们表兄妹这收到一份叫你万分痛苦的礼物。"

"Max！"James大叫，苦恼但也很高兴。

"别担心。我会好好照顾他，"Lucius眨眨眼，然后他双臂环绕James的腰把他拉近。James微微脸红了。

"Well，我现在留你们独处。你们相处良好，对不对？"Max说。"只是别忘了介绍他给双胞胎；不然她们会让你的生活苦不堪言！"

"我知道，"James回答，已经能预计到她们的反应。

当Max离开，James好奇对话是怎样从他惯常的突然发作转到这上面的。他震惊地发现他不再像几分钟前那样为Harry的信烦心。他甚至不再对Lucius的他如Harry所愿加入球队的提议生气。这本身是个奇迹。可是，他对此很好奇。Lucius很清楚James不喜欢Quidditch。

"为什么你叫我加入球队？"他问，凝视Lucius。"这太奇怪了！那是某种转移视线的把戏？你是打算令我大吃一惊好使我从我可悲的崩溃中转移注意力？"

"不。我确实希望你加入Gryffindor球队。"

"为什么？"仅仅这个提议James就吓呆了。"你确切地知道我对Quidditch以及与它有关的其它一切的看法！"

"这就对了。你认为你讨厌Quidditch，因为你将它和你父亲联系在一起。事实上，你不是真的讨厌这个比赛。你讨厌它对你代表的：压力。"James正要再次心烦意乱以及说些脏话，但Lucius比他快，"听着，James，我不是在说你应该照你父亲吩咐你的做。我是在说你应该试一下，不是为他，而是为你自己。它变成了你的一种创伤性经历。如果你可以打Quidditch以及坚决地面对你的恐惧，也许你能超越它们。在我的请求里我也有我自己自私的理由…我会爱上和你比赛。我认为你是唯一能真正于我匹敌的人。"

James挑起一边眉。"你极为自负，是吧？"

Lucius淘气地笑。"Well，这是真的，不是吗？我是最好的球手，无人能与我匹敌。"

"是，但你应该谦逊一点…"James是愉快的，但他表情如此严肃以致它不被察觉。

"我有赞美你，不是吗？我刚刚对你说你是唯一能与我匹敌的，"Lucius答辩说。"我喜欢赢，当然！但不是以这么轻易的方式。它带走了这个比赛的所有乐趣。我需要有人在那挑战我！我认为你能成为那个人。"

James挖苦地笑。"那么你是在说我是唯一能打败你的人。"

"我没有那样说！"Lucius大叫。"我说与你比赛会很有趣。可是，我没有说你会赢。"

James吃吃的笑，很高兴Lucius在这里和他一起。这个Slytherin总是知道该说什么使他好受一点。Lucius挑战他。他能唤醒James内在他不认为他身上拥有的东西。

他又再背靠一棵树，叹气。"你的提议很诱人，但我不能参加比赛。你知道为什么。人们看着我时我变得太过紧张。我会使自己出丑。我不能那样做。也许你是对的。也许我应该面对这个。但我还未准备好。"

"不如这样？"Lucius开始，更靠近James，再一次环绕他的腰。"只要场地空闲你随时可以和我比赛。只有你和我。我们可以练习，知道你觉得你准备好了。我不会强迫你。我只是希望我们可以一起玩得高兴。即使之后你决定你真的不想加入Gryffindor球队，也没关系。这是你的决定。全在于你。那么，你怎么说？"

James觉得一种突然的惊慌上涨，但当他凝视Lucius的眼睛，他很快恢复过来。他在那双美丽的银蓝眼睛中找到所有他需要的力量和勇气。它们告诉他无论发生什么他都会在那里支持James。James不会孤独。Lucius会在那里抓住他，如果他坠落――照字面意义。他微笑。仅仅片刻以前他以为他父亲的信将会破坏他这个月剩下的时间的情绪。但现在，即使他觉得他的心上有一种压力，他不再那么心烦意乱了。

完全放开自己，他紧紧拥抱Lucius，听到他对着他的颈项吃吃的笑，在轻柔地亲吻它之前。

"我有点困惑，"Lucius说，轻抚James的脸，将他们的鼻尖碰在一起。"你的拥抱意味着'是，我会做的，因为我非常爱你'还是'我很抱歉，我爱你，但我不能这样做？"

James皱眉。"为什么我非得在我两个回答里都声明我爱你？"

"因为你确实爱我！"Lucius逗弄道。

James做个鬼脸。"在这种时候我想起你毕竟是（are）个Malfoy！"

James回答之前他们吃吃的笑，"我接受你的提议。"

Lucius的眼睛快乐地闪着光。

"但是，"James继续，"你必须尊重我的步调。我不要被强迫！我只会做我想做的。"

"我没意见，"Lucius在用深吻捕获他的唇之前回答。

James任由自己被肆虐（swept away，或者翻成横扫？反正是被人吃抹干净）。想起第一次他把他的眼光放在Lucius身上时，他想金发男孩将会使他的人生比以前更悲惨。他真是错得离谱。

Lucius不是他人生中的另一个难题。他是他的救赎（He was his salvation，我眼泪都要下来了）。

Ch06 

万圣节前一星期，James收集他仅有的一点勇气，终于和Lucius去了Quidditch球场和他比赛。当他们走近球场，他的呼吸变得轻微不稳。注意到这点，Lucius抓住他的手，令人安心地挤压。他们对彼此微笑，James冷静了一点。

"万一有人看到我们怎么办？"他们进入飞天扫帚棚时James问，这样Lucius能给他们找备用扫帚。

"没有人会看到我们。"

"但是…"

"James，只需要吸气呼气，"Lucius冷静地说。

James做个鬼脸。James紧张时Lucius总是这样说。

"嘿，想先厮磨一下？"（snog原意拥抱亲吻，不够甜腻，耳鬓厮磨形容亲密无间、耳朵鬓角相碰，来形容恋人间头颈交缠卿卿我我的亲暱行为挺合适，有中国特色，哈哈。其实本来想说厮混的，还是不要这么粗俗了。）Lucius带着诱人的笑容问。"毕竟我们是在扫帚棚。我听说这是秘密情侣们最爱的地点。至少在扫帚棚厮磨一次是某种惯例。"

James翻个白眼然后紧抓他的扫帚离开扫帚棚。Lucius跟在他身后，唇上挂着一个大大的笑容。James哼了一声。Lucius最爱的娱乐是激怒James。不是James不喜欢Lucius的厮磨提议。只是说到亲昵行为James还是很害羞。

当他们到达赛场的中心，Lucius将他的扫帚置于两腿之间（怎么看怎么色情的一句话）。James试着忽略他心脏的激烈节奏然后照做。他看到Lucius从他口袋里拿出了一个小小的不断挣扎获取自由的金色物体。是一个金探子。

"你从哪里得到的？"James惊讶地问，怀疑Lucius是不是从学校装备里偷取了这个金探子。虽然他和自己做了约定要大胆一点，但他可不想被当成是一个小偷。

"噢，别担心。这不属于学校。它属于我个人的Quidditch用具。"Lucius张开手掌，小小的球飞走然后迅速从他们的视线里消失。"这会使事情更加有趣。第一个抓到它的就赢。数到三？"Lucius问。

"等等！"James大叫，反射性地把一只手放在Lucius手臂上。"我还没准备好。我也不确定这是个好主意！你没说过任何关于找金探子的事！"

"别傻了。这是个棒极了的主意！一…"

当Lucius开始倒数时James一阵惊慌。"嘿！你说过你会尊重我的步调！我不知道我们是要和对方比赛的！你愚弄了我！我以为这应该是好玩的！"

"它是！二…"Lucius像James什么也没说一样继续倒数。

"Malfoy！我会杀了你！"

"三～～！"而甚至在Lucius说完这个字之前，他就已经起飞了。

"你这个混…！"James大叫。他的怒气压过了他的不安全感，他立即追在Lucius后面。

当Lucius看到James在他旁边飞他笑了。然后他煽动地对James眨眨眼，尝试飞在他前面。James气坏了，以致忘记了他恨Quidditch的首要理由。他的眼睛专注地扫视场地周围的区域搜寻金探子。他们彼此绕着飞，大笑着彼此嘲弄和推撞。James还没意识到，他正享受他人生最快乐的时光。

半个小时之后，他和Lucius同时发现了金探子的踪影然后全速追逐它。金发男孩几乎抓到它时James很有技巧地抢走了这个小小的飞球。好一阵子，他们俩用同样震惊的脸彼此对望。James看着金探子拍动的双翼就像他一生中第一次看见这个物体。他想知道Lucius会不会对他生气；如果他的骄傲因为James打败他而受到伤害。但当James再次抬起头看Lucius，他看到金发男孩漂亮地对他咧嘴而笑。一阵即时的放松马上布满他全身。

没有为此担心，James感觉一阵幸福的澎湃席卷而来。他露出大大的笑容，吃惊他赢了感觉这么美妙。他打败了Hogwarts最好的找球手。

Lucius靠近他，将一条手臂绕过他脖子，然后用一个温柔的吻将他们的唇连在一起。"恭喜，Potter先生。"Lucius低语。"正如我所想。你真的是一个令人惊异的飞行者。如果你能在我们下场对Gryffindor的比赛上做我的对手就太好了。"

在James能说任何反对的话之前金发男孩又一次捕获他的嘴。红发男孩太投入他们的吻因此没有考虑就松开了金探子。核桃大小的金色小球立刻再次消失。

"很抱歉…"James眼睛扫视场地嘀咕。

Lucius挑起一边眉。"为了什么？赢？当我吻你的时候放开了金探子？"

"我不是对我赢了抱歉，白痴！"James怜爱地抱紧Lucius的手臂。"我是抱歉金探子从我手上逃走了！"

"噢，别担心它。有你融化在我臂弯里就足够补偿了！"Lucius淘气地说。"另外，这个金探子是施了魔法的，所以一个小时之后它会直直飞回我手里。"

"什么？"James作出生气的脸。"你是在告诉我如果我们一个小时后找不到金探子，你将无可避免地赢得比赛？你这个说谎、丑恶的…"

"嘿，嘿！你赢得公平彻底！你为什么生气？"

James皱皱鼻子，仍然不安。"我不知道。只是想到…"

"James，你没有意识到这一刻是多重要吗？"Lucius说，打断他。"你已经飞了超过30分钟，什么坏事也没发生。最重要的是，你赢了！你在我之前抓住了金探子。再告诉我你不喜欢飞。"

James僵了一会。他往下看，感到些微的晕眩。事实上，他还在飞。他不惊慌。Well，尚未惊慌。为什么Lucius非得提醒他这个？他紧紧抓住扫帚，他的呼吸开始加速。

"我得说多少遍？我从未说过我不喜欢飞行，"James说，尝试将精神放在他的忧虑之外。"我说不喜欢Quidditch。"

"而我也说了我不信这些鬼话！"Lucius声明。"让我们比赛飞到湖边，可以吗？再一次比赛，然后我们可以躺在草上厮磨一会。你怎么说？我知道无论如何你想在我怀里想得要死。我的吻会是你的奖品！"Lucius说，顽皮地对他眨眼。

"可笑！"James做个鬼脸。"你是这样一个…"

"湖边见！"Lucius没让他讲完就大叫，全速向湖飞去。

再次追逐他时James忍不住微笑。这次Lucius赢了。在湖边James一降落站到他旁边，Lucius就用双臂捉住他，像他说他会的那样吻他。他强夺James直到红发男孩气喘吁吁地躺在草地上，头发全乱了，他的眼睛兴奋地闪着光。Lucius的确对他有一套。他确切地知道怎样逗弄他，怎样使他冷静以及怎样唤醒他。

迫切地想要再次感受Lucius的唇在他的唇上，他抓住金发男孩的头发，把他的头拉低，直至他们的唇在一个惊险的吻里挤压在一起。James从未感觉如此饥渴，如此绝望地想要感受另一个人的温暖。他的全身都对碰触敏感。就像他终于能理解活着的乐趣。

Lucius贴着他的嘴微笑，而他的手慢慢沿James的胸往下，找到他军绿衬衣下的皮肤。温柔的手指轻轻抚摸他的腹部。James半开他的嘴。Lucius乘机将他的舌头伸进James的嘴里。

(A/N: a few parts were cut off to respect the site's policy)

由于作者还没有回复，所以这段还不能补上。一收到作者的信我就会补，哈哈，因为算盘珠子大人很豪气地说要帮忙翻，各位为大人的古道热肠鼓掌！！！之前关子卖大了，其实看了下面就知道，他们只是进行了手部运动，还没有做到最后。。。。哇，别拍砖啊！

高热难以忍受。它占领了James的整个存在。James的幸福喜悦在一次对他来说全新的色彩和感觉的爆发中结束。Lucius几秒后紧随其后。

他们好一阵才明白他们不再在天堂。终于，他们的心脏恢复正常跳动。James为这天经历的事而高兴。他止不住微笑――这很尴尬。注意到这点，Lucius露骨地笑。

"你喜欢吗？"Lucius问，很清楚他问题的答案全在James脸上。

James微微脸红。"我不会回答。你会比你已经是的更自以为是。"

Lucius吃吃的笑。他温柔地抚摸James的脸。然后他亲吻James的鬓角，仅仅深思地凝视他。他们静静呆了好一会。James从未见过Lucius看起来像现在这样严肃。不知何故这似乎有点古怪。James疑惑那是为什么。

"什么？"他不安地问。

"没事。为什么？"

"你看起来…很严肃。"

Lucius睁大眼。"真的？我没留意。"

"你喜欢吗？"James问，话一出口他就咬住舌头。

Lucius露齿而笑，而James的心放松地燃亮。"当然我喜欢！你真傻。"

"Well，你看起来很怪异…就像有什么事不妥或怎么样，"James掩饰不住他的不安全感地说。

"没有什么不妥。如果我令你有不同想法我很抱歉。我只是在想…我很高兴我到Hogwarts来。我很高兴我遇见了你。"

"我也很高兴，"James大大出乎他们（这里确实是their utter surprise，哈哈，James自己都吓一跳的坦白）意料的承认。"我…我真的喜欢你，Lucius。"

Lucius灿烂地笑。"我也喜欢你。非常喜欢。"

他们从容地接吻（leisurely and unhurriedly词汇缺乏的我）。当他们终于分开，他们肩并肩地躺着，静静呆了很长事件。James是首先打破沉默的一个。

"你为明天的比赛做好准备了吗？"他问。

"你现在应该知道我总是对每件事都有准备，"Lucius带着性感的假笑回答。

James对他男朋友的自大做个鬼脸。

"你知道，我是想问今天的兴奋会不会影响你明天的表现，但别在意…我能想象你的回答会是什么…"

"真的？"Lucius咬着下唇微笑。

他侧过身，将他的手肘撑在地上，淘气地望着James。James想要强吻他（ravish怎么翻才对？）。一个人应该被禁止这么诱人。

"那我的回答会是什么？"Lucius问。

"你今天经历的那种'兴奋'连明天比赛的热身都算不上。"（a great way to warm up for the game tomorrow，这应该翻为'很好的热身？'还是'热身都算不上？'意思完全相反，泪。。。）

Lucius笑。他把一只手放在James的小腹上温柔地爱抚。James忍住发出满足的声音的强烈欲望。

"瞧？你已经很了解我了。你一定真的爱我，"Lucius说，一半揶揄，一半认真。

James的脸红了。"你只是可预测的。"

"可预测的？"Lucius装作被激怒。"我会展示给你看谁是可预测的！"

他马上站起身，从草地上拉起一个吓呆了的James然后跳进了湖里――手里还拉着红头发男孩。当James浮上水，他想要淹死Lucius。

"你疯了吗？该死的冷极了！我们会感冒的！而且这里有各种各样的神秘生物！"他狂怒地大喊。他向岸边游去，但Lucius抓住他的脚踝把他拉回去。当James奋力从他那挣脱以及设法在这过程中不要淹死，金发男孩都不能停止大笑。

终于，Lucius的笑声使他的心变柔软，然后他也开始大笑。James报复地向他泼水。很快他们都大笑，在水里像孩子一样和对方玩水。

"首先，我身体的下面部分有点...粘乎，如果你明白我的意思，"Lucius说。

提及刚刚在他们之间发生的事James脸红了。他，也是，那样觉得。

"其次，"Lucius继续，"如果有什么袭击你，我会保护你。而如果你冷了，我能让你热起来，"Lucius温柔地低语。

"Ok，"James回答，游近Lucius亲吻他。他结束抵抗了。他想要完全对Lucius投降。金发男孩高兴地笑了。James很少主动吻他。他总是等Lucius先行动他才动。

时间在他们相互接吻，戏弄，欢笑和胳肢中流逝。差不多是学生们从Hog屏蔽词语eade回来的时候了他们才返回城堡。可是，他们不在乎。他们快乐，脸色发红，在恋爱中。

他们太过沉浸于二人世界，以致他们没有发现一双锐利的眼睛从一个安全距离专注地盯着他们。  
\---------------------------------------------------------

James比赛要迟到了。他答应过Lucius无论如何不会错过比赛，但最后一分钟Max提醒他他们星期一早上要交魔药作业，破坏了他的情绪。于是在像疯子一样冲向Quidditch赛场之前他决定留下试着至少写上个几页。

他诅咒自己最近变得如此心烦意乱。全是Lucius的错。他们不应该花上整个星期六下午在湖里玩。不幸的是，事情一涉及Lucius，James就有倾向忘记其他一切。另外，James和Lucius一样有罪，因为他欣然地把自己臣服于金发男孩的魅力之下。

他写了5页关于吐真剂的羊皮纸――努力不去想Lucius――他决定他受够了。他把学校作业摆到一边，离开Gryffindor公共室，跳着冲下楼梯。他听到从Quidditch赛场传来巨大的欢呼声。显然，Slytherin又再得分。但是，Lucius仍然没抓到金探子。

James怀疑Lucius是不是在等他出现才开始认真比赛。他警告过James如果他看不到James在看台上他就会那样做。

当时James以为他是在开玩笑，但他不再那么肯定。Lucius在他的训练中总是很快就抓到金探子。已经过了30分钟，金探子还没被发现。完全不像Lucius的作风。

他大力撞到了某人身上时刚转过一个拐角将到前门。那个人在他摔到地上之前拉住他。

"对不起！"当他注意到那个人是个成年人时他迅速羞怯地道歉。

可是这不是一位教授。当他站稳抬头，他遇到了一双熟悉的银蓝眼睛定定地回望他。

男人的头发丝般光滑而且几乎是银色的，而James能肯定他面前的男人是…

"Malfoy先生！"McGonagall慌忙喊到，直奔他们而来。无论她想要说的是什么，她看到James的一刻就改变了主意。她皱眉看着他们俩，像在怀疑在发生什么事。

James几乎能想象出她脑里在想什么。看看他们，Draco Malfoy――Harry Potter的前宿敌――和James Potter，单独在走廊上，好奇和专注地盯着彼此。她大概在疑惑Draco是否已经知道James是Harry的儿子，而如果是那样，他是否因此而威吓James。

在他的部分，James对他父亲如此憎恶的这个男人的强大存在感到吃惊。Lucius确实长得很像Draco，但当Lucius的少年面容开始变得更像一个男人，另一方面，Draco，有更精致的轮廓而他的动作看来更优雅。可是，那不意味他是温和的。他的眼睛冷淡而好斗（fierce，真不想用好斗来形容Draco，但实在不会翻，泪）。他像是从特权阶层睥睨世界的人。这有点令人惊慌，但同时很性感。James为他的想法稍稍脸红。

"还有别的事吗，校长？"Draco问，他懒洋洋的声音使James颤抖。

McGonagll似乎困惑了一阵。"噢，没事。只是你忘了签最后一张纸和…"

"那可以等，"Draco冷静地打断她。"我儿子的比赛我已经迟了。我答应他我会去看他比赛的。我希望遵守对他的诺言。"

"我理解。只是…"

"别担心。一张纸上的一个签名不会改变我们的协议。明天我就会把钱送到你手上。"

"不仅仅是钱的问题。是关于必要的正式手续…"

"我知道，"他再次打断她，这次不那么温和。"正如我所说，钱会立即送到你手上。我只是希望你不要因为一张可笑的纸就决定把我儿子扔出去…"Draco嘴带讥讽地说。"毕竟，我对学校的捐赠是相当慷慨的。我希望他被像国王一样对待。"

在这学习的这些年来James从未见过Hogwarts的校长红成这样。

"我希望你不是在暗示我善待你儿子仅仅是因为你在给学校捐钱，"她说，被激怒。

"难道你不是在我提供了足够的金钱将这个地方从破产中挽救出来时才同意接收他的吗？"Draco带着伪装的无辜问。

"Malfoy先生！我被深深地冒犯由于…"她看上去浑身通红以致James以为她会像一只凤凰一样爆成火焰。"…这！我不是…！而这里不是讨论这种事的地方！"她结束她演讲的尝试，瞥了一眼James。

Draco跟随她的眼睛然后皱眉。"噢，是。你。你是谁？"他问。

"只是我们的一个学生，"McGonagall在James能开口为自己回答之前说。James向她挑起一条眉。

Draco讥笑。"显而易见。他正穿着Gryffindor的制服。从他的头发，我假定他是一个Weasley，但他头发的红色有点深，而他的面容比一个典型的Weasley更精致。"

"他正要离开。对吧？"McGonagall问，用恳求的眼神凝视他，希望James接收到提示然后消失。但James不想离开，所以他装作不懂她意思。

"我正要去赛场看比赛，"他使她头痛地回答。

"啊，真是巧合！"Draco假笑。"你介不介意我与你作伴？"

"完全不介意，"James在McGonagall能什么前回答。

"McGonagall校长，"Draco用一种举止高雅的方式欠身。可是，很明显，他的意图是嘲弄她。"祝你度过愉快的一天。"

当他们走远，离开城堡，McGonagall被独自留在走廊，哑然失声。

他们并排走着时，James发现自己越来越为Draco Malfoy，他爱的那个男孩的父亲着迷，

"怎么了？"Draco问。James困惑地看着他。Draco冷笑，James发现他经常那样做。"你盯着我看。我脸上有什么好玩的吗？"

"不，先生！"James机械地回答，然后觉得非常蠢。

Draco第一次真诚地笑。James觉得他笑的时候没那么令人惊慌。

"你叫什么名字？"Draco问。

"James。"这个名字似乎没响起警钟。James疑惑他是否应该标明他的姓，冒险引发一场战争。从McGonagall的反应，他能想象会发生什么，如果他告诉Draco确切地他正在和谁说话。

"你是一个Weasley？"

"算是吧。"

"算是？"Draco被逗乐地吃吃的笑。"这算哪门子的答案？你…"然后他像被什么击中一样停住。他更专注地看着James，他的银蓝色眼睛变暗。"别告诉我…Weasley是你的姓？"

"不是。它是我的中间名，"James用微弱的声音回答。他不想像一个胆小鬼，但那正是他表现出来的样子――看着地，降低声音。一股突然的勇气控制他，他抬起头，然后他大声声明，"我的姓是Potter。"

他感觉一阵凉风在他的斗篷下蠕动和拥抱他的皮肤。时间静止了。可是，除了眼睛，没有办法知道Draco Malfoy面对他前敌人的儿子有什么感想。

"James Potter。我早应该发现…多么有新意，"Draco面带讥笑地说。

James做个鬼脸。"你儿子的名字是Lucius Malfoy。"

Draco挖苦地笑。"只因我不能及时阻止我愚蠢的前妻。"James没说什么。Draco继续，"现在我知道为什么你看起来这么眼熟。那双眼睛…它们就像他的。我是对的。你不像一个Weasley。你更像Potter。"

James瞪大眼睛。这是第一次有人告诉他他长得像他父亲。他们通常拿他和Ginny相提并论。

"怎么了？"Draco好奇地问。

"没事，"James说，再次看着地。

"Well，真棘手。这就是为什么McGonagall刚看到我们时反应这么激烈。我永远是人们眼里的那个坏人。虽然，不是说我会责怪他们。你也相信我是一个坏人吗？"

"不。"

他们凝视对方。

"你是一名Quidditch选手？"

回答之前James扁嘴（thinned his lips，翻成扁嘴是不是太可爱了？）。"不，我不是。但我答应Luc…"在他透露更多之前他阻止了自己。Draco拱起他的眉毛。

"你答应…？"Draco坚持。

"没什么。我只是答应了一个朋友我会去看比赛。而我已经迟了。我们不能这样就走吗？你是准备对我施法还是怎样？因为是Potter的儿子而威吓我？"

Draco只是笑。"你说我不像一个坏人。"

"你不像。"

"那么为什么我要威吓你？"说完，Draco继续向赛场走去。

他们一路沉默直到他们到达Quidditch球场的大门，看到球员在空中飞行。

"Potter，我冒昧请求。我也许疯了去信任你，但…无论如何。你认识我儿子，是吗？"他问。

James咽一下口水。"我认识。他是我朋友。"

Draco点头。他似乎完全不吃惊，这使得James想知道为什么。

"不要告诉他关于我捐赠给学校的钱的事。他不知道。他喜欢这里。我不想改变那个。你明白吗？"

James明白，而他讨厌有那种责任压在他肩上。只不过有可能，McGonagall接收Lucius入读Hogwarts是用大笔金钱交换而来的，就使得他胃里一阵翻腾。

"他在这里很快乐。我从他的信中能知道，"Draco继续，在天空中找寻他儿子的身影，当他发现他时微笑。"我能把我的秘密托付给你吗，James Potter？"

"是的，"James柔弱地回答。

Draco看着他。"谢谢你。要求你答应这个对我来说真的很难。你知道你父亲和我的事，是吗？你知道我们敌对的过往，对吧？"

James点头。"我知道。但我不会告诉Lucius。"

Draco为James的说漏嘴微笑。当James意识到他刚刚用首名来叫Lucius时，他红透了。

"事情的确改变了…"Draco嘀咕。James瞥见他眼里的一丝担忧，但它很快消失了。

"他抓到了金探子！"解说员大叫。观众沸腾了。Draco和James抬头，看见Lucius正与他的队友庆祝Slytherin的胜利。Lucius飞得非常靠近James，对他眨眨眼，然后飞回去再庆祝。James微笑。然后他看向Draco，发现他已经要离开。他不假思索地向他跑去。Draco看来很开心看到他。

"你要去哪？"James问。

"回家。让他和他的队友们庆祝。他不需要他老父亲的在场。在这有他需要的东西，我想。"Draco用一种奇怪的方式看着他。James脸红了。

"你不能离开！他会失望的！"James知道他逾越了，但他不在乎。

"他不会。只要告诉他我看到他了就好。他一如既往地出色。替我祝贺他。"

"但是…我确信他想听到你亲自对他说。"

"他很快乐。我不想把事情搞糟。"

"但是..."

"他会理解的，正如我确信你会理解。我不能逗留。我的出现会把他的朋友吓跑。你知道我是添麻烦的人。我不希望我的儿子承受作为Malfoy的负担。"

那些话深深刺痛他。

"即使如此…Lucius不介意。他不担心其他人的看法，"James说。

"你是个好孩子，James Potter。保持那种行事。"Draco无力地对他微笑，然后转身，再次动身离开。"告诉Lucius我爱他，我真的为他自豪。"

看着Draco越走越远直至消失，James叹气。起先他以为Draco Malfoy就正正是他的亲戚和他父亲描述的那样。但单独和他相处了一阵之后他改变了他的想法。那双冷淡的银蓝眼睛和好斗的外表只是伪装。如果走近了解Draco Malfoy，人们会发现一个独自背负太多罪的悲哀男人。James不再觉得他令人惊慌。

他的心为Lucius心痛。不管Draco怎么说，他的儿子都会为不能和他交谈而失望。如果关于Lucius有一件事James是确实了解的话，那就是他非常为他父亲自豪，而且他不害怕展示这点。Draco应该留下。他将会为他唯一的孩子更加自豪。Lucius会为他对抗一切人和事。话说回来，也许Draco已经了解这点，这正是他离开的原因。

James对Draco和Lucius的联结感到嫉妒。

但愿他和Harry像这样…

Ch07 

虽然James是那种能藏得住话和信守承诺直到最后的人，他正经历隐瞒Lucius 关于McGonagall和Draco谈及的事情的艰难时候。即便如此，他什么也没说。看到Lucius为赛后没见到他父亲而失望已经让他心碎。他不想造成Lucius任何额外的痛苦。

James内心有些可耻地为发现Lucius并不如他显露出来般自信而高兴。他立即申斥自己持有如此卑鄙的情绪。

可是，他仅仅是个人。

至少他可以告诉Lucius他本身和Draco Malfoy的偶遇。Lucius激动地发现James喜欢他父亲。他对James承认他已经在他的信里向Draco提及了他与之交朋友的红发Gryffindor。那解释了为什么Draco那么感兴趣地看着James，以及为什么他发现他们是朋友也毫不吃惊。

这正是他们的另一个区别所在。当Lucius坦白承认与一个Gryffindor男孩交朋友――不考虑他是一个Potter的事实――James甚至还没积聚够告诉他父亲他对一个Slytherin友善的勇气。

"Oi，James！"Vanessa大叫着掐James的手臂。

"嘿！"James投诉，边揉她那痛苦的一掐留下的红印。

她耸耸肩。"Well，不然我要怎么才能引起你注意？"

"你刚才在说话？"他问。

Vanessa用一个惊吓的表情看向Vivian。

"我刚才在说话？我当然在说话！而且它该死地重要！"她大叫，高高昂起她的头。"我正在讲关于万圣节舞会的事！"

James做个鬼脸。他完全忘了这事。

"它是这个学期唯一最重要的活动，"Vivian声明。"Well，它和Lucius Malfoy穿着他的Quidditch制服追捕金探子向我们所有人卖弄性感。"

James对那个记忆微笑。他们后来的私密庆祝甚至比以前更好。

"说到这个，你打算什么时候才把他作为你的男朋友介绍给我们？你这个傻瓜。"Vanessa问。

James几乎向前绊倒。双胞胎在他摔到地上前拉住他。

"我不..."

"噢，别来这套！"Vivian不那么友善地大叫。"我们已经知道了！"

"那天比赛后我们跟着你，然后我们看见你吻他，"Vanessa说。James的脸变得通红。Vanessa和Vivian拍着他的背齐声说，"那是一个彻底的吻（That was quite a kiss，哈哈，意味深长）！"James觉得他会羞愧而死。

"你们怎么可以跟踪我？"他心烦意乱地问。

"不然我们能怎么样？"Vanessa说。"你表现得很怪异。再也不和我们一起去Hog屏蔽词语eade，神秘地从我们视线中消失...而Max在装聋扮哑。因此我们必须知道在发生什么事。"

"坦白说，James，我们很受伤。你怎么能不告诉我们？"Vivian板着脸问。

"我...Well...仅仅是..."

"我们要求你把他作为你男朋友介绍，"Vanessa说。Vivian赞同。"我们认为你应该和他去那个舞会！那将是多么浪漫。"

"不！"James大叫。"这是个秘密！不能让人知道！你能想象我父亲对这个消息的反应吗？不可能！"

"那么你们真的在约会，"Vivian带着大大的笑容指出。

"做得好，继续加油，James！"

"我们真的觉得你不告诉任何人是最好的，"Vivian说。James翻个白眼。"他的粉丝俱乐部会杀了你。"

"可是，我们会保守你的秘密。我们擅长保密。对不，姐妹？"

"毫无疑问！"

James微笑。

"但我们仍旧要求你把他正式向我们作介绍。以你的男朋友的身份！"Vanessa专制地大叫。"不管他有多性感，他必须清楚他的边界。我们要让他明白我们在这里保护你。"

James做个鬼脸。"我很感激你们的关心，但我自己可以应付Lucius，非常谢谢你们。"

她们望向对方，摇摇头。"是，对！"她们说。"你是如此的纯洁！"

"我不是！"James愤怒地否认。

"啧，啧。"Vanessa溺爱地拥抱他。"别担心，James。我们会捍卫你的贞操的。"

James咬住下唇，尝试抑制他的愤怒。难道这就是人们对他的印象？一个需要持续呵护的易碎的小小  
生物？他做个鬼脸。这正是人们对他的想法。双胞胎尤甚，因为她们把她们自己看作是他的母亲。

他回想起某些记忆，但他们前面学生的一个骚动吸引了他们的注意。他们跑去看发生了什么事，结果发现Lucius在和Travis打架。

James吃惊了一会。他从未见过Lucius和人动手。他是那种从不发脾气的人，那种宁愿用言语而非拳头解决冲突的男孩。对他而言，动武是因为必定发生了很严重的事。Travis必定说了一些极坏的话把Lucius激怒到那个程度。

当Travis的眼睛落到James身上，他胜利地呼喊。James的眼睛吃惊地瞪大。

"问他！"Travis大叫，指着James。"他知道！事情发生时他在这！他听见你父亲向McGonagall行贿接收你入读Hogwarts！"Travis大叫。

James僵住了。他以为他是那天唯一留在城堡里的学生。为什么Travis留下来了？可是，James没有多少时间思考。当他发现他自己成了Lucius仇恨的对象，他全身颤抖。

"是真的吗？"Lucius冷淡地问。"我的父亲付钱让McGonagall收我入学？"

James感觉不能呼吸。Lucius抓住James的肩激烈地摇他。"你敢现在晕过去，James！告诉我真相！"

"嘿，放开我们表弟！"Vanessa威胁，插足他们之间将他们分开。

James因为尴尬和愤怒而满脸通红。Lucius怎么敢这样对他？可是，他内心的另一部分告诉他要通情达理，因为Lucius刚刚经受了一个巨大的打击。

"事情不是那样的，"James咕哝道，意识到有不少学生聚集在他们周围看着这一幕的事实。"我认为它完全是一个误解。"

"那么那是真的！"Lucius说，他的眼睛因狂怒而燃烧。他像一只巨大，傲慢，受伤的动物。"那是真的，而你什么也没告诉我。"

这是一个直接的指控。James叹气。

"我答应你父亲不说的，"James说，试着为自己辩解。"但我还是认为他误解了整件事和..."

"什么？你想把这怪罪到我父亲头上？"Lucius愤怒地问。

"不！当然不！"James立即否认。"我是说..."

"他是说daddy（Travis刻意讽刺Lucius，怒）收买校长，你才得以在这上学，因为无论哪里都没人会接收食死徒和杀人犯的儿子！"Travis邪恶地挑拨。

Lucius咬紧牙，握紧拳头对准Travis鼻子重击，使之流血。Travis惊悸地看着他，然后他开始痛苦地叫喊。Filch就在这一刻带着他虐待狂的表情出现，然后他把两个男孩都带走。

Lucius跟着Filch走时甚至没有看James一眼。James的心不规律地跳动。他沉重地呼吸。双胞胎保护地围着他。

"不，"他说，挣脱开她们。他不想要保护。他不想要同情。他只想找到Lucius，和他谈，让他理解。他们之间不能就那样结束。他不会让它发生。

"我们上课迟到了，"Vivian指出。

"是，但James现在不舒服。我确信Neville教授会理解的，"Vanessa说。

James收到了暗示。无论他的决定是什么，她们都会支持他。

"发生了什么事？"Max皱着眉问。

"女孩们会告诉你，"James说，决然地大步走开。

不幸地，James并没有如他所想地见到Lucius从McGonagall的办公室出来。但他遇到McGonagall。深深吸一口气，他向前，问她是否能给他片刻她的注意。McGonagall，看来心烦意乱和烦恼不安，困惑地凝视他。

"是的，Potter先生？"她问。

"我...Well...我..."James为表现得如此畏缩诅咒自己。没有时间犹豫了。他必须毅然决然地搞清楚那件事情。"我必须问你一些关于Draco Malfoy的事。"

McGonagall显得甚至更苦恼。"看，Potter，这是与你无关的事。如果你父亲要你..."

"我父亲与此无关！我是Lucius的朋友，"他坦承。

McGonagall似乎很吃惊，不过她的眼神变柔和了，然后她深深叹气。"那么你已经知道他希望退学和尽快离开。"

"不！"似乎有什么碾碎了James的心。"他不能那样做！"

"我恐怕他会。他不想听我说任何关于那件事的话..."

"但我会。你能告诉我吗？我不相信你会收取多于正常学费的费用去接收一个学生。我认为Lucius的父亲误解了整件事。"

McGonagall再次叹气。她怀疑在这么困难的问题上相信一个学生是否明智，但当她凝视James以及看到他有多么坚决，她决定让他知道一切。另外，她不认为他会接受一个否定的答案。在那种问题上他非常像Harry。她怜爱地笑，然后打开了去她办公室的通道。

"这边走，Potter先生。我希望在我们谈话之后，你能说服你的朋友留下。"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在Lucius和Travis打架一天后，James才跟他说得上话。到处找他时，James从未如此希望过盗劫者们的地图在他手里（Marauders，中文是这样翻的吗？一时想不起来了）。不幸的是，Harry十七岁时地图消失了。即使没有魔法地图，他终于找到了Lucius，坐在他们最喜欢的湖边位置。

Lucius看了James一会，又将眼睛移开，盯着在湖中心安静地畅泳的大鱿鱼。

"发现做Draco Malfoy的儿子与做Harry Potter的儿子一样糟难道你不高兴吗？"Lucius冷笑着问。

"不。"事实上，他有一点高兴，这很可怕。可是，他永远不会承认。"你不是真的是你说的那个意思。难道你不是那个维护你父亲，将事情全怪在McGonagall头上的人？"

"是。但是…有时做一个Malfoy…真的很难。"

"我都不知道。"James向前一步，高兴地看到Lucius似乎降低了他的防卫。"你为什么不向我倾吐呢？你总是表现得似乎你不介意任何事。你知道我对我父亲是什么感觉。只要你…"

"然后怎样？那会使你觉得好过点？知道实际上我的生活糟透了你会高兴？"他问，再次竖起防卫。

"不！该死，Lucius！"James发火了。"我还以为我是不成熟的那个！长大吧！知道你的真实感受不会让我觉得好过一丁点！你以为我是谁？如果我知道你实际上是什么感受，我会帮你的，就像你帮我的那样！我会理解，你知道的！你不需要表现得像你没有任何问题。不是在我面前！你可以对我倾诉！你使得我信任你，信任到向你敞开我的心扉。为什么你不对我做相同的事？"James痛心地问。

"因为…"Lucius沮丧地叹气。"我希望在你面前表现得刚强。我不希望成为那种不能实在地面对他是一个食死徒的儿子这个事实的可怜又可悲的有钱小孩。"

"为什么不？为什么我必须成为这里唯一的一个可怜又可悲的有钱小孩？"

Lucius领会到James的问题里的幽默，对James来说很不寻常的事。通常，Lucius是这类评论的所有者。远远没有不安，他脸上反而露出了笑容。

"那么你是真的高兴我和你一样可悲，"Lucius回击。

看到他男朋友的幽默感回来了，James笑了，没有被他的话激怒。

"当然我是，"James说，假装板着脸。"但说真的，Lucius，如果你能够像我信任你那样信任我就好了。"

"你不像你希望我相信的那样信任我。"

"我当然是！"

Lucius假笑。"真的？那么为什么每次你有问题你总是首先隐瞒而不是向我倾吐？我是必须追在你后面的那个。"

"我故意这样做的…我喜欢你追着我，"James嘀咕，脸红了。Lucius吃吃的笑。

"或许有时我也想被人追。"

"我确实追在你后头，不是吗？我…我的心都停了，当我听到你要离开学校。我不能只是站着什么都不做…"James坦承。"你不是要离开，对吧？"他问，坐到Lucius旁边，紧张地看着他。

"我不知道。你以为听到我爸必须付McGonagall钱收我入学…你知道而你隐瞒我我什么感觉？"Lucius说，又一次变得不安。"真的很受伤！"

James不自在地看向别处。"我不知道要怎么做！我答应你爸爸不会跟你说。说话算话。另外，我不想使你为此不安。而说实在的，我不相信McGonagall会做那样的事。"

"但她确实做了！"Lucius苦涩地大叫。"而又一次，你没打算把这怪到我父亲头上，你是吗？"

"我从未责怪过你父亲！"James立即否认。"我只是认为他误会了这个情况！而事实证明，他确实误会了！"James声明。"事情不是你想的那样。我问过校长。她跟我说了整件事。"

"她跟你说了？"Lucius怀疑地问。

"对！我想的时候我可以变得很有说服力，"他带着淘气的微笑宣布。

Lucius挖苦地笑。"我能想象…你变得和我上学第一天遇到的那个天真的小孩很不同…那么她说了什么？"

James对Lucius关于他的最初意见做个鬼脸，但他没说什么。"她告诉我他们的初次会面气氛真的很紧张。你知道你父亲的声誉…well，不是那么好。他表现得防御十足，所以McGonagall对他有所怀疑。"

"James，你能停止责备我父亲吗？"Lucius皱着眉问。

"我不是在责备你父亲！我只是说，因为你爸的过去，他们彼此不太友善也不奇怪。最重要的是，在McGonagall从你的成绩单看出你有多好学之后，她变得没那么防备了。你父亲暗示他准备捐一大笔钱给学校，而由于Hogwarts在战后一直有些资金问题，well…她迅速接受了他的捐助。她认为他很慷慨。他认为她是在接受贿赂…当她听到这个，她真的很悲伤。McGonagall是很认真和诚实的。她想过根本不收那笔钱，因为她收你入学仅仅是因为你的缘故，不是因为钱！她真的喜欢你。她认为你是Hogwarts最有才气的学生之一，"他说完了。

"那么你是说他们误会了彼此…"

"对，确实。"

"即便如此…"

"该死，Lucius！Please，don't go（爱撒娇的James，谁能抵御得了啊）…"James的声音如此温柔如此恳求，Lucius的心马上融化了。"你不能现在离开！你跟我说过我是在这里发生在你身上最美好的事，不是吗？"James太想他留下了，以致他觉得够勇气做出了那样的声明。Lucius咧嘴笑了，因为他从未想过他会这么坦率承认需要他。

"你是（are）曾发生在我身上最美好的事，"Lucius声明。"你知道的。"

"那么留下来，"James恳求，不敢相信他听起来有多渴求。

Lucius把他拉近，热烈地吻他。James从头到脚红透了，但他的身体融化在Lucius的臂弯。

"很抱歉对你那么尖刻，"Lucius耳语，温柔地抚摸James的脸。

"你再来一次，我就不敢对自己…和我表亲们负责。她们计划对你做些可怕的事作为报复。认真的，我说服了她们等一等。"

Lucius吃吃的笑。"我相信。她们是有点恐怖。"Lucius躺下，把James也一起拉下来。"你知道，当我告诉McGonagall我要离开，我是出于愤怒和怨恨。我没想要像我说的那样做。但是…坦白说，我不确定留在这是否明智。Travis已经满学校散播关于我的谣言。"

James抬起一边眉。"别告诉我你害怕其他人想什么。那是我的工作，不是你的。"

"我不是！但一想到它…"

"你很不像我以为你是的那个人…"James说。"或许我应该重新考虑我对你的感觉。"

"噢，真的？你是没有安全感，粘人，被宠坏，有一个非常强势的父亲的综合体…而且你没留心我在诉苦！"Lucius回击。

James做个鬼脸。"嘿！别这么小气！那些都是我的可爱面…"

"你知道我为你疯狂，是吗？"Lucius轻吻James脸颊。James微笑。

"你为我疯狂…但你在考虑离开学校，因为你害怕人们会怎么看你。"

Lucius叹气。"我的男性魅力因为这而丢分了？（masculinity，男性特质）"

"是，显然，"James说，但Lucius知道他是在开玩笑。

"我只是对被发生在过去，而且与我无关的事情折磨感到不舒服！我父亲犯了巨大的错误，但他为此歉疚。他甚至坐了牢！他为他的过失付出了代价。为什么人们就不能放过他？"

"因为人始终是人。而人总会议论。那难道不是你曾告诉过我的吗？"

Lucius缓缓点头。James的深刻见解和成熟使他吃惊。James变成了安慰他的人。Lucius喜欢这样。他喜欢他不需要总是表现得坚强和可靠的这个事实。如果他显示出他偶尔，也，需要一些拥抱，James不会对他有差评。

"还有些别的事我需要告诉你…昨天我写信给你父亲告诉了他发生了什么事。"

"什么？为什么？"Lucius的怒气再次上升。忘记可爱的James。他做得太过了。"你不应该那样做！我能解决我自己该死的问题。"

James忍着不翻白眼的冲动。那番话听起来非常耳熟。难怪他们会为彼此倾心。

"我写信给他是因为我希望他为了你而与McGonagall把事情搞清楚。"

"但是…"

"没有但是！"James毅然打断他。"我认为让他知情很重要。毕竟，这与他很有关。你父亲已经到了学校。我来这之前，他正在和McGonagall谈话。我想之后他会想和你谈谈。"

Lucius气得通红以致James以为他会爆掉。

"James…你真的在测试我忍耐的限度，不是吗？难道你不认为你跨过界了吗？"Lucius咬着牙说。

James耸耸肩。"不觉得。"

"如果我写信给你爸爸，告诉他你的焦虑症问题，你会怎么想？"

"那完全不同！"James防御十足地大叫。"首先，我爸不像你爸那么酷。其次，我的焦虑症不会使我离开学校。第三，我父亲会杀了我们俩，如果他发现我们是…朋友。"

Lucius做个鬼脸。"我能想象…"

"别对我生气…我只是做了我认为对你最好的事。"

"Yeah，那是你父亲每次令你心烦时说的话，不是吗？"

James叹气。Lucius完全正确。"但是…我写信给你爸爸的时候持有最好的动机…"

"地狱充满了好的动机，"Lucius指出。

"我不是地狱。"

"你不是吗？"

"不！"

Lucius交叉双臂。"吻我，那么我会考虑原谅你的可能性。"

James微笑。知道Lucius不再对他那么生气使他松一口气。

"性感又聪明的ass（实在不知道怎么翻，反正是Lucius志得意满的自我称呼）？天才？有史以来最杰出的搜球手？甚至比Harry Potter更优秀？"

"没有人比爸爸优秀。"

"我是，"Lucius声明。

"你不是本世纪最年轻的搜球手。"

"So？我的吻呢？你是，还是不是，在寻求我的原谅？"

James没有多想就扑向Lucius，然后他吻他直至他们都喘不过气。Lucius对他做的太令人惊讶了。没认识Lucius之前他总是紧张不安，总是时刻注意自己的一举一动。认识Lucius之后他想要变得狂野，想要尝试新的事物和拥抱世界。他觉得他能做任何事。他全心全意地渴望Lucius。没有Lucius他将痛苦不堪。

"我被原谅了吗？"James嘴唇紧贴Lucius的嘴唇问。

"Yes，"Lucius低语，轻抚James的头发，用一个温柔的吻捕获他的双唇。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当Draco看到他儿子和Harry的儿子彼此的嘴和身体紧紧相贴，他的心几乎从嘴巴里跳出来。他曾经怀疑过他们所谓的友谊不仅如此，但他刚刚目睹的不只是一次愚蠢的冲动。这是某些更深层次的东西。他听到了他们足够多的对话使得他自己确信这两个孩子不是玩玩而已。他们深深地爱着对方。程度远超普通青少年的关系。他们似乎很理解对方。他们亲密的程度对如此年轻的人来说太高了。James Potter如此坚定与决断地写信给他，使得他相信他的儿子被爱和关心。这也意味着James不担心Malfoy的名声。

Draco很高兴Lucius这么年轻就找到了如此坚定的爱。但同时，他被他儿子吓到。为什么，世界上有那么多男孩，他儿子非得爱上一个Potter？又为什么，James非得回应这种感情？

'说到讽刺…是过去在咬你的屁股，Malfoy，'他苦涩地想。

Draco深深叹气。过去，当Voldemort恐怖统制巫师和麻瓜世界，Draco好挑不挑在这时不顾自己的理性判断爱上Harry Potter。如果他与Harry保持距离就好了。Severus警告过他很多次，但Draco有听进去吗？没有。他让自己在Harry的魅力下泥足深陷。

但一个人能真的避免爱上他人？爱难道不是那种说来就来的东西之一？爱难道不是那种在最意想不到的时候在你身上发生的感觉之一？

现在想它也没用。Harry全心憎恨他。而Draco不能责备他。事实上，他活该承受Harry的憎恨。Draco做了太多可怕的事…他一生中犯了太多的错。其中最糟的是帮他父亲从Azkaban出来。Lucius之前就已经显现出精神病的征兆，但Draco意味他能够控制他。因为那个愚蠢的错误，他曾拥有的、被Harry原谅的微小机会也永远地失去了。无论Draco乞求多少次，Harry永远也不会原谅他。

回到现在。当Harry发现Lucius与James的多情行为（lovey-dovey behaviour），他会给他好看。

'又是一个讽刺…只要我当时能阻止Pansy用我父亲的名字为我的儿子命名…我不想Luc担负这样的负担，这样一个名字。该死的！我该怎么做？我应该随他们去吗？他们在一起多么可爱。我怀疑James知不知道他母亲是怎么死的。大概不知道。如果他知道，他还会和Lucius这么亲密吗?他会像Harry恨我那样恨他（指Lucius）吗？'

他儿子的笑声打断了他一连串的晦暗想法，然后他微笑。他不由自主。Lucius和James是甜蜜的一对。如果生活简单一点就好了。Draco对自己发誓。即使世界上的其他人都反对这样青涩纯洁的爱，他会站在他们身边，他一定会保护他们。

Draco咳嗽一声引起他们的注意，因为看来他们之间正迅速升温。Draco不想目睹更隐私的场面。那就太尴尬了。

当James和Lucius听到他的咳嗽声，他们立即分开。当看到他父亲，Lucius变得生气。另一方面，James满脸通红。有那么一阵子，Draco以为这孩子会晕过去，而他担心。

"你还好吗？"他问。

"深呼吸，"Lucius温柔地说，保护地拥抱James。这个动作只令James更紧张。"他有焦虑问题，"Lucius说。

"LUCIUS！闭嘴！"James大喊，生气地将Lucius推开。

Lucius做个鬼脸。"怎么了？我爸不会说出去的…另外，他已经当场抓到我们了…没必要假装了现在…"Lucius盯着Draco。"爸，这是我的男朋友。James，这是我爸。"（哈哈哈哈）

"我已经知道了，笨蛋！"James吼到。他看着Draco，再次脸红。"Hi。和对不起…"

Draco张嘴正要说话，但Lucius抢在他前面。

"对不起什么？我们只是接吻！你来是要申斥我们的吗？"Lucius问Draco。

年长的Malfoy再次张嘴，然后又一次被抢话。

"重点不在这！"James喊到。"重点是…"

"重点是多得有你我才到这来，而我来跟我儿子谈谈以及向他解释一些事，"Draco决定在事情不受控制之前插手管管闲事。一个Malfoy和一个Potter杠上，人们永远说不准会发生什么。"其它事可以迟点再说。"

"不！这是优先要解决的，"Lucius说。

Draco羡慕他的勇气。他儿子总是这样自大。这激怒他，但也同样使他非常自豪。

"你在意我约会James吗？"Lucius问。

"我当然在意！"Draco惊呼。James微微退缩。Lucius握紧拳头。"我因为明显的理由而在意！他是一个Potter，Lucius，而你是一个Malfoy。这是一个爆炸性的组合。你知道这有多复杂！我个人来讲，我看不到这个故事能有多好的一个结尾，但…之前我有幸见过James，而收到他的信之后我开始佩服他。所以我不会反对你们的关系，如果你们真的喜欢彼此的话。"

"我们是！"Lucius保证。

"你自说自话…"James嘀咕（好嗲的James…）。Draco能看出他深受感动。

Lucius瞥一眼James然后淘气地笑。"你知道你爱是我，James。"

James羞怯地把头转开。Draco有大笑的冲动，但他控制住自己。

"这很蠢，但我是谁来干涉？"Draco开个头。"现在，我们可以谈别的优先话题了吗？我想我有很多与McGonagall有关的事要告诉你。"

Lucius点头。"你确实有很多事情要解释。但我必须警告你。我现在情绪很坏…而且我很生你的气。"

Draco叹气。"有什么新鲜的？"

"你是认真的？他经常对你生气？"James好奇地问。

"我做什么对Luc来说都不够好…"Draco假装抱怨。某程度上，他是。

"嘿！那不是真的！我只在你用Malfoy 之名打压别人时抱怨！"（原文：I only complain when you pull a Malfoy on people!泪…瞎翻）

Draco为这个评论微笑，但他的一部分为此难过。因为James还在，他管住了他的嘴。有些事太私人了，不能在James面前说，不管他有多友好。毕竟，这孩子仍然是，Harry的儿子。

"James，你可以让我们独处一会吗？"Draco问。

James点头。"当然。"James瞥了Lucius一眼然后微笑。"待会见。"他踏上通向城堡的小径，向Draco挥手致意。他仅仅走出几米就听到Draco喊他。他不安地转身。

"谢谢，"Draco说。

说不出什么回答的话，James再次点头，终于离开。

Draco凝视他的儿子，他正死死盯住他。

"我犯了错误，"Draco开口。"正如James所说。我误会了情况。我用Malfoy家压人，像你常说的那样。"

Lucius挽起手臂，心烦意乱地。现在他保持冷静的理由离开了（指James），他再次被激怒。自他小时以来他对他父亲感到的所有愤怒重新回来。但如果他更好地思考，他会明白他父亲只是做了他认为对他好的事。就像James一样。就像许多以爱之名做下蠢事的父母和爱人一样。Draco犯了错，而他无疑非常抱歉。不论他父亲从他小时以来做的所有令人发怒的事，他的性格和大体行为比他母亲好太多了。Draco真心爱他。Pansy只是无用和浅薄，而她对待Lucius就像他是她可爱的玩具。

"我还在生气，但…我理解。你真的应该谢谢James，"Lucius说。"他在其他人之前理清整件事。而且他说服我留下。"

"那孩子非常有洞察力。而对一个Potter来说，这令人惊讶，"Draco带着微弱的笑容说，他的眼睛迷失在过去。"他的父亲对某些事总是很迟钝。"

"James好极了（。。。。这是咖啡吗？），"Lucius溺爱地说。"虽然他有时也会有点迟钝。'

"Luc，你真的爱他吗？"Draco问。

"我是，"Lucius毫不迟疑地回答。

Draco走向他儿子然后把一只手放在他肩膀。"你准备好为他面对全世界了吗？"

"是的。但你不是来这问我James的事的。你是来这澄清与McGonagall的情况的。你怎么可以这样，爸？"

Draco沉重地叹气。"你知道我是怎样的人。我愤世嫉俗，而且我总把人想得很坏。我确实相信她那番Hogwarts需要钱的动人演说是要我行贿的一个手段…我整个人生就是这样。对你来说这也不新鲜。你知道你祖父是怎么样的。"

"我知道，而我讨厌这样！我不想你像他那样！很伤人…像这样的事老发生很伤人…"Lucius混合着悲伤和愤怒说。"我因为这样还打算离开学校！你知不知道从现在开始事情对我来说有多困难？我过去没有问题！人们喜欢我！现在我被打回原形，只是另一个Malfoy！"

"你（对我和McGonagall的事）不知情！人们喜欢你是因为你是你，Lucius，不是因为你的家庭对他人做了或没做什么事。你与你祖父和我非常不同。如果你的朋友真心喜欢你，他们对你不会因为我做的事而有什么不同。但如果一些人背离你，是因为他们不值得你的友谊。他们本来就不是你的朋友。James没有不再跟你说话，他有吗？"

"不，他没有。"

"明白？"

Lucius明白，但这还是很伤人。

"看，儿子，我很抱歉。你还希望我做什么？我已经向McGonagall道歉。承认我错了很不容易，但我为你做了！"

"不要仅仅为了我而做这类的事。为你自己而做！"

"Lucius…该死！我能做些什么使你少恨我一点？告诉我然后我会做！你知道我永远都不想要伤害你。我爱你，儿子。我要为所有我以Malfoy家之名所做的蠢事道多少次歉？"他的话对Lucius没有意义。作为一个Malfoy的重累使他的心太沉重，而他受够了。他厌倦了必须为他做了和没做的每件事道歉却仍旧不够好。永远都不够好。他的生命里总会有一个污点。

Lucius在他父亲眼里看到他的苦恼和痛苦。很长的一段时间，他父亲不仅偿还自己的罪，还得偿还他之前每个Malfoy的罪。Draco难以相信别人对Lucius来说并不新鲜，因为他从未真正信任过任何人，而且没有人信任过他。那是一种Lucius不能涉及的感觉，而它使他害怕。他父亲经历过很黑暗的岁月。Lucius得到豁免。Draco总是确保在远离他生命中的疯狂的地方养育他。虽然Draco不能完全庇护Lucius不受身为一个Malfoy的重担影响，Lucius也不能真的对他的生活有什么抱怨。

Lucius悲伤地叹气。他知道他父亲是一个被过往折磨的男人。即便他不让它表露出来，他确实为他所选择的道路承受痛苦。Draco有复杂的一生，这也是为什么最后Lucius发现原谅他并不难。Draco是一个寂寞的人。Lucius是他生命里所有的一切。

"对不起…"Draco说，眼望地上。"你不应该为我的错买单。"

"这没关系，爸，"Lucius低声说。"我应该多些理解。"

"不，你不应该。"Draco把他儿子紧紧拥入怀里。"我真的很抱歉，Luc。我没打算让你经历这样的事…"

"没关系。无论如何，我该习惯了，对不？"Lucius开玩笑。

可是，Draco不觉得这有趣。

"别那么说！"他大喊。"我希望你快快乐乐！我不希望你像我一样。"

"据目前所知，你没什么不好的，而且我很自豪能做你的儿子，"Lucius声明，使得Draco双眼动情地闪动。"我不应该闹出这么一幕…我一直跟James说不要在意别人怎么想他，而现在我在…担心他们。我应该只担心James。其它的一切都是无关紧要的。有趣的是…James比我更好处理了整件事…"

"噢，对。James Potter。"Draco怜爱地抚摸他儿子的头发。"你在信里一直说的人…你最亲爱的Gryffindor朋友，"Draco嘲笑。

Lucius皱眉。"有问题？"

"无论听起来多奇怪，不，我没问题。我不会干涉你们的关系。但留心将来可能发生的事。如果这关系是真的…"

"它是！"

Draco几乎为他的信心颤抖。"那么准备好面对他父亲的狂怒。我打赌Potter甚至不知道他儿子是弯的（广东话说攣，与直相对，不知道普通话怎么说，原文：his son bends the other way，弯向了另一边），他知道吗？"

Lucius做个鬼脸。"别那样说James。"

"Lucius，你确实明白你正使自己陷入怎样的局面，是吗？你明白世界不会为你和James拍手欢呼。"

"我知道。我不在乎。我爱他。"

Draco的心几乎从他嘴里跳出来。他怀疑Lucius这个年纪的人是否能真正如此深地感受某事。然后他骂自己愚蠢。难道他不是也曾一度有这种感受？唯一的区别是Lucius比他过去勇敢很多。他不害怕被发现。他准备为爱而战。Draco钦佩他身上的这种品质。

"照顾好你自己，"Draco说。"我担心。很担心。而现在我知道关于你们俩的事…我为你们担心。"

"你不需要担心。我知道怎样照顾我自己。"

"这正是我最担心的…"Draco再次拥抱他儿子。"当Potter发现，别单独应付他，ok？他对我的仇恨是无休止的。他不会心慈手软。所以如果发生事你一定要通知我，ok？绝对不要自己独自面对他。"

"你没有在夸大其词吗？都过了这么长时间了…或许他不再恨你了…"

Draco摇头。"不。除了我过去对他做的每件事之外，还有一些非常严重的事。终有一天我必须得告诉你，尤其考虑到现在我刚刚了解到的…而我希望你从我这听到，不是从他那…我希望你知道一些事…"

"为什么你不现在告诉我？"

"因为这对我来说真的很难。我需要首先在精神上自己做好准备。"

"爸…你吓到我了。我从来没有见过你这样。"

Draco试着微笑来掩饰他的忧虑。"顺其自然吧。时候到了，我会告诉你。记住，无论发生什么，我爱你。永远不要怀疑。我会做任何我能做的事保护你。所以如果Potter追着你（comes after you），马上通知我。用我给你的港口匙。"

"我看不出他能对我做什么。但如果他做出伤害James的事，我不保证自己会怎样。"

"Luc…"Draco叹气。他知道他说什么也不能改变他儿子的主意。Lucius非常顽固。"只是小心，ok？"

"别担心。James对向他爸隐瞒事情非常小心。"

"真的？"Draco发现这条信息很有趣。"你说事情。难道说James还有别的事瞒着Potter？噢，对了。他的焦虑症。你之前提过。"

Lucius做个鬼脸。"一时嘴快。迟点James肯定会让我付出代价…"

"为什么伟大的Harry Potter的儿子会有焦虑症？又为什么Potter没意识到？难道他都不跟他儿子谈话的吗？难道他都没有注意到？如果你有什么隐瞒我我马上就会发现。"

"Well，他们有点不同。但我们不说这个了，ok？这是个很微妙的话题。"

虽然Draco很好奇想知道多点Harry与他儿子的关系，他决定转变话题。

"那么我们谈谈你的比赛。你等你的公主来了才抓住金探子，不是吗？"Draco带着恶作剧的微笑说。"你想向他卖弄！坦白承认吧！太可爱了你！"Draco揶揄道。

Lucius皱眉。"别胡说。我是在等你。"

Draco挑起一边眉，开心地。"像我不知道你似的…"

Lucius微微脸红。Draco咬住下唇掩饰脸上的笑意。

"那如果我是在等他呢？"

"我觉得这很甜蜜。我真的很高兴你找到了某人。James是完美的女婿（son-in-law，哈哈，Draco这么快就把James当女婿了）。"

"他是完美的一切，"Lucius声明。"而我不会让任何人搞砸我们所拥有的。"

只要看看他眼里的认真Draco就相信他。他的心收缩，但他没有让Lucius知道他有多担心。

可是，分开这么些年后再次与Harry Potter见面会是有趣的。他们之间的重逢是Draco所需要的把过去抛诸脑后的一切。

Ch08 

Max为James的改变感到吃惊。当他看着他最好的朋友和表弟为万圣节舞会作准备，他禁不住想他看起来多么的英俊啊。James变得非常放松，与以前为最小的问题烦恼的那个James形成完全的对比。

不幸的是，似乎唯一一个仍旧能使他情绪变坏的人是Harry。James和他父亲有一大堆问题，而且它们不会一夜之间解决。但除此之外，别的事似乎再不能像个把月以前那样困扰他。James处理Lucius的危机的手段仍然使Max吃惊。

虽然Max确实对Lucius感到嫉妒--而他为此非常羞愧--他钦佩那个金发男孩。Lucius使James意识到自己是一个多么好的人。多得Lucius，James终于摆脱了他大部分的忧惧，而且他看来与自己相处快乐。

James和Lucius看起来非常相衬确实使他苦恼。但Max怎能不欣喜若狂，当每次他看向James，不再找到平常的愁眉深锁，而是在红发男孩的脸上找到一个梦幻的笑容？不管他去哪，都像有一个闪闪发光的光环围绕着James。

"你觉得我的头发这样好看吗？"James试着驯服他的头发时问。

"我不知道它有什么问题…我的头发太乱了！我做什么看来都没用！"他抱怨，把梳子扔一边去。

"我认为它很衬新的你，"Max带着微笑指出。

"新的我？你在说什么呢？"James觉得他的评论很怪异。

"多得Lucius，你如花绽放（You've blossomed thanks to Lucius，恋爱真的让人绽放啊，哈哈）。我讨厌他是那个使你绽放的人，但同时我又禁不住爱他。"

James的脸变成他头发的颜色。在Max看来，这是James最迷人的商标，而Lucius看法也一样。James脸红的时候太太太可爱了。照Lucius的说法停止脸红的那天将会是一个非常悲哀的日子。Max赞同他。

"我没有因为Lucius而绽放。别无聊了！"James说，很不自在。

"是的，你有。别误解我的意思。你还是以前的那个可爱的James。但有些事改变了。你对自己更有信心。你更常笑。而在你眼里的光似乎永不熄灭。这很吸引人。Hmm..."Max深思地停顿。"也许我也是同性恋。而且也许我爱上你了。"

James为他的认真瞪大眼，而且哑了好一阵。Max吃吃的笑。

"我在开玩笑！"Max大叫。"Well，有点。你真的很诱人。但我的心在看到某个没心没肺的Gryffindor女孩时还会加速跳动..."

听到这个James松了口气。他不知道如果Max真的爱上他的话他该作出什么反应。他在床上Max旁边坐下然后问，"她真的要和那个Ravenclaw的六年级去参加舞会？"

"是..."Max苦涩地回答。"我想她是故意这样做的..."

"她为什么要那样做？"

"因为她是一个女孩，而女孩子有不可思议的思考方式...另外，我一直没邀请她..."

"Max！简直不能相信！一个星期以前你告诉我情况在控制之下！"

"当涉及女人，情况永远不受控制，James。永远！当我问他建议时老爸总这样告诉我。"

"噢，全是废话！"Vanessa大喊，没费心敲门就进了房间。"你爸是地球上最后一个我会向他询问如何对待女人的建议的人！"（哈哈哈，同感）

"说得对，"Vivian说，在她后面现身。她们都穿着一样长和紧身的裙子。唯一的区别是颜色。Vanessa选了一种鲜艳的红色，而Vivian的裙子像金子一样耀眼。她们的红发看来柔滑平顺，像一条火的河一样散落在她们的后背。她们美呆了，好一阵男孩们被她们的出场迷住。这使得Max吸吸鼻子，怀疑她们是否喷了有魔法的香水。

"如果你向我们寻求帮助，就不会发生这种情况，"Vanessa说，边在最近的镜子检查她的化妆。

Max翻个白眼。"是，对。"

Vivian给他的头来一下。"别用这种语气跟我姐说话，先生！我帮Octavio把Hufflepuff的Kelly约出来，而且成功了！"

"不，没有！你问错了女孩，现在他气疯了！"

"噢，please...（叫Max别较真的意思）"Vivian耸耸肩。"至少他得到了一个女孩！"

"她比他高多了！"Max指出。"而且她吃饭时发出怪异的噪音！"

"Well，爱是盲目的，"Vanessa结束争论。"幸运的是James。他与学校最受欢迎的人约会。人们以为他父亲收买McGonagall让他入学，Lucius现在甚至更有名了。"

James做个鬼脸。他和Lucius对事件的转变非常吃惊，但也没有Travis那么吃惊（哈哈哈，好搞笑的人物），他目睹他邪恶的计划产生反效果。Travis想要玷污Lucius的名声，使人们讨厌他。但事与愿违。Lucius粉丝俱乐部的女孩们觉得在像Hogwarts这么无趣的学校--从未发生过令人兴奋的事--有这样一个坏男孩实在太酷了。结果，Lucius无须担心任何事。他仍然是校园偶像；现在甚至比以前更受欢迎。

而因为这样，Lucius和James对他们的关系必须格外小心。拜走廊的那次事件所赐，人们已经怀疑他们之间有些什么。

"我很高兴我们不需要教训他。他太帅了，脸可不能受伤，"Vivian说，审视她涂成金色的指甲。

James翻个白眼。双胞胎仅在James终于介绍Lucius给她们之后才停止威胁Lucius。会面变得相当尴尬，双胞胎一直问关于他们关系的隐私问题。另一方面，Lucius却觉得整件事很有趣。

"你知道我们设了赌盘吗？有10个金加仑赌你和Lucius是一对，11个赌你们仅仅是朋友，"Vanessa说，令James的心跳漏了一拍。"一些女孩真的为你们俩高兴！她们认为你和Lucius在一起看起来很可爱。加上还有这种罗密欧和茱丽叶的气氛围绕你们俩。每个人对此都非常兴奋！"

James脸变白了。"你疯了吗？我的关系不是一个游戏！如果我父亲发现...！"

"他不会！"Vivian声明。

"我不会那么肯定，"Max同样为这个消息担忧。"我妹妹已经变现得奇怪了。如果我是你，我会当心，女孩们。正如James所说，这不是一个游戏。它可能以不幸收场。"

"它不会，"Vanessa保证。"我们决不会做一些毁坏James恋爱关系的事！"

"也许不是故意的！"Max说，为她们满不在乎的态度不安。"而这不仅仅是关于他的恋爱关系！这是关于他！"

"如果发生什么事，我们会承担所有责任。"

James哀伤地叹气。他只能祈祷好运，因为他知道与双胞胎争论是没有用的。事实上，抱怨只会让事情变得更糟。她们从不听从理性的声音。她们是被生命就是要活得淋漓尽致的理念所引导的。没有空间留给害怕和犹豫。以爱之名每件事都是值得的。两个男孩部分地赞同她们。Max和James认为在生命中找到某种平衡也同样非常重要。这就是为什么他们总是与对方辩论。

"准确来说，你们打算怎样为此负责？"James问。

"我们会告诉你爸我们不小心倒了一些爱情魔药到你的南瓜汁，而Lucius恰巧经过，"Vanessa说。

James想给她脑门来一下。

"瞧，别担心，ok？这是一个无害的――而且私人的――赌盘。只有我们一些朋友参加了。如果她们开始在学校散布闲话，我们会诅咒她们。"

James挫败地叹气。Max同情地拍拍他的背。

"我想我得为我父亲发现Lucius的那天做好准备，"James嘀咕。"我只希望这没那么快发生..."

"噢，但战争都过了这么久了！"Vanessa说。"或许你父亲不介意。毕竟，Lucius不是一个坏人。"

"没那么久，Vanessa，"Max指出。

James摇头。"你不了解我父亲。每次他说到Draco Malfoy，你能看到他双眼爆出仇恨的火花。一旦他发现我在约会Lucius，我知道他会认为是巨大的丑闻。"

Vanessa和Vivian对望，犹豫她们是否应该取消她们的赌盘和对每个参加的人施一个遗忘咒。她们从未打算过要毁掉James的生活。

"我很抱歉..."她们齐声说。这对她们来说还是第一次。她们几乎没为她们的恶作剧道过歉。

James深深吸一口气。"没事。让我们好好享受今晚，好吗？"

她们都点头 。Vanessa和Vivian先走了，因为她们的舞伴已经在大厅等她们。

Max凝视James苍白的脸问，"你还好吗？"

"还好。别担心。"

Max看来不太相信，而他为双胞胎不把任何事当真直到无可挽回而诅咒她们。James把他的手放在Max肩上轻轻挤压。

"我没事，Max，"他向他朋友保证。Max微笑。"我爸迟早都会发现...虽然只是想想都使我害怕...我必须为此作好准备。我...我爱Lucius，"James坦白承认。"而如果我想要和他有将来，我必须告诉这个世界我的感受。但不是今晚！过了午夜，就是我的生日。Lucius说他有个惊喜给我。我很好奇。他取笑我在万圣节后一天出生，你知道吗？他说难怪我是这么阴沉的一个人...有时他是这样一个混蛋...但他告诉我他会为我做些特别的事。所以我相当期待！"

Max一开始什么也没说。他花了好几秒才从James说他爱Lucius，而且他准备好为了这份爱面对全世界的坦白中恢复。Max惊呆了。James真的改变了。没有压抑自己，他紧紧拥抱James。

"怎么了？"James惊讶地问。

"没事，"Max说。他热切地凝望James。"我只是为你感到自豪。我爱你，James。"

James皱眉。"你表现得非常古怪，Max。"

Max露齿而笑。"那是因为我很高兴。现在让我们去参加那个令人毛骨悚然的舞会，好吗？噢，请别忘了午夜过后抬头看天空。双胞胎也为你准备了一个惊喜！"

"别担心。我不会忘的。我感觉Lucius有给她们帮忙...你有没有留意到他们在变形课上来回传纸条？我知道他们在策划些什么..."

"噢，但这次是好事。"

"我希望是！当事情涉及双胞胎，你永远说不准！记得我们11岁时发生的事吗？她们告诉我们她们要竖一棵别人从未见过圣诞树，结果她们几乎把陋屋一把火烧掉！"

他们为回忆大笑。他们的祖母，Molly，对她们非常苦恼。

"她们是真的疯狂，"Max声明。"但她们有一颗善良的心。"

"我只希望她们不会把Hogwarts烧掉。"

一路记忆犹新地聊着双胞胎的冒险经历，他们向大厅走去。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jame才刚刚听了几首Freaky Magician最出名的歌，以及目击了双胞胎把George舅舅自家制的雪莉酒倒进潘趣酒里，就被一个带面具和头巾的人蒙眼绑架了。当他被拽着走过Hogwarts的废弃走廊，他尽可能地挣扎重获自由。当他们抵达前门，带头巾的人烦了。他揭掉面具，扔到地上，把James压在墙上亲吻直至红发男孩喘不过气。现在冷静点了，James不再忙乱，任由自己被引领。

他脸上感觉到凉夜的新鲜空气，他好奇Lucius要把他带到哪里。

"这该死得冷，Lucius！"当Lucius用手小心地领着他时他抱怨。

"不，不冷，"Lucius说。"很理想的温度。我会使你温暖。"

James做个鬼脸。"如果你把我带回城堡你就能使我温暖。"

Lucius吃吃的笑。"我能想到很多种办法令你暖起来，James！也用用你的想像力！"

James的心为这个邪恶的暗示跳漏了一拍。"这个我不太肯定...你带我去哪？"

"我还疑惑你什么时候才要问我呢！可是我不能告诉你。那会破坏惊喜。你不想这样，对吗？"

"我不想！Merlin知道你脑里的想法多疯狂..."

"只要放松，James。"Lucius放开他一会。James为寒气打颤。

"你至少能让我穿上斗篷！"他抱怨，用手臂抱紧自己。

Lucius立即回来用他自己的斗篷把James包起来，包好后温柔地亲亲他的鼻尖。

"对不起。现在好点了吗？"Lucius问，抱紧James。

"好一点，"James带着微笑说，把头靠向Lucius宽阔的肩膀幸福地叹气。他们呆在彼此怀里很久，直至Lucius分开他们，从地上抓起什么东西。

"来。拿着这个，"Lucius说，递给James一个长长的，圆柱形的硬硬的物体。

"这是什么？"James问，当他用手感觉到它时微微脸红（James你被带坏了...）。Lucius放声大笑。

"你是不是有些下流的想法，James？"他好玩地问。

"当然不是！"James脸更红了。

"这是我的扫帚。字面意义上的，"Lucius决定补充一句，只是为了逗弄他。"我的棍子（天啊，Lucius实在是太邪恶了，捂住鼻子狂奔...）长长硬硬的，但摸起来更软。"

James向Lucius竖起他的中指（乖宝宝James真的被带坏了...）。

"对！它正是这个形状，除了更大更粗！"（我是纯情小女生，翻不下去了！）Lucius嘲弄。

James想踢他一脚。"我希望你不是想要带我兜风，Lucius。"

"我是。"Lucius从James手中抓过扫帚。然后他帮James跨上去，红头发边跨边抗议。

"我不想去！"Lucius在他后面跨好时James撅嘴。他们身体的接触使他改变了主意。有Lucius这么温暖地抱住他，也许飞越Hogwarts的天空也不太坏。他只是不明白为什么他要蒙住眼飞。

"别这么小baby，"Lucius在他耳边低语。James颤抖，但这次不是因为冷。"你还冷吗？"

James摇头，说不出话。Lucius手臂缠绕他的腰然后起飞时他抑制住一声呻吟。有一阵子，James感到他通常的恐慌上升，尤其他的眼睛被盖住。可是，Lucius的在场使他放松。他微笑，想着Lucius改变了他对飞行的观点。每次他们在一起，Lucius总设法减少他的恐惧。

虽然Travis的事件后与Lucius见面变得困难，他们的关系却变得更坚固。Draco的祝福带走了James大部分他做错了决定去约会Lucius的担忧。他知道，Harry的赞成不会来得那么轻易。可是，有另一个成年人站在他和Lucius的一边使他觉得安心多了。Draco认可他与Lucius的关系很重要。万一发生了什么真的很严重的事，James也有一个地方可投奔（had a place to run to，哈哈，被我翻得像武侠小说一样）。

James不能理解他父亲为什么这么恨Draco。在他看来，Draco是一个值得钦佩的人。他肯定是一个比Harry好的父亲。你能从他的双眼看出他爱Lucius。Harry可就不能这样说了。

在和他父亲谈过，理清了与McGonagall的事件之后，Lucius也似乎更放松了。Lucius校园最酷男孩的地位保持不变。只有几个学生背离了他，而古怪的是他们大部分是Slytherin。虽然这也不难理解。大部分Slytherin仍然不太爱搭理其它学院的人，但Lucius不是。Lucius总是友善和亲切的。

James越留意他，就觉得越爱他。在Travis事件之后，James感觉与Lucius更亲密了，因为他能认识到他男朋友不为人知的另一面。Lucius坚强独立，但在他的自信外表之下是一个仍旧因为他家庭的可怕名声而受苦的小男孩。

"James？"Lucius问，把James从他的思考中叫醒。"你还好吗？你那么安静。"

"我很好。"他不是说谎。有Lucius这样抱着他令他完全放松。他几乎忘记他们还在飞。

虽然降落时他确实觉得松了一口气。

双脚一落地，他就在Lucius的抗议中取下眼罩，然后他的绿眼睛为他前面的景象闪闪发光。他们在Quidditch球场其中一个舱（cabins到底要怎么翻啊?似乎是有屋顶有墙壁的小房间）的最高的一排。尽管James不那么喜欢在他讨厌的一个地方庆祝他16岁生日的这个主意，他必须承认这里的景色美得令人呼吸都忘记了。从这他能极佳地看到城堡和它周围的风景。如果竖起耳朵听，还能听到一点万圣节舞会的模糊声音。

几支飘浮在空中的白蜡烛点亮小舱内部。铺着绣了Hogwarts纹饰的柔软地毯的地上至少有十个靠垫。在一个角落James发现一个用金红色纸包起来的小包裹，以及一满篮子不同种类的小块面包，新月面包和芝士，一个可口的巧克力派和一瓶红酒。

James惊喜地咧嘴笑。没有一个他父亲的奇特派对能与此相比。一切都简单但完美。James甚至忘记了他们在哪。他的心被爱溢满。他转身凝视Lucius，他一直相当没有耐性地等着他的赞许。

"太美了，"James带着微笑说。Lucius松了一口气。

"我还担心你不满意这个地点，"金发男孩说。

James靠近他，慢慢圈住Lucius的脖子，温柔地吻他的唇。

"地点一流，"James耳语。"一切都很完美。谢谢你。我没想过我曾在我的生日感觉到像我现在感觉的这样快乐。"

Lucius紧紧拥抱James。"我爱你，James。谢谢你接受真正的我。"

James觉得就像他的心要因幸福而爆炸。"你在说什么呢？你才是那个接受真正的我的人。即便我是被宠坏的，自私的，没有安全感的和贫乏的..."

"以及有一个复杂的父亲，"Lucius补充。

James做个鬼脸。"对。即便我像那样，你爱我。告诉我确切地这是为什么。"

Lucius吃吃的笑。"因为你是甜蜜的，正直的，美丽的而且是一个比我优秀的Quidditch球手。"

James微笑。"那么你承认了，huh？"

"只有今天。毕竟，今天是你生日，"Lucius戏弄道。

"午夜之前不是。"

"那么我应该把我的恭维留到稍后。至于现在，我收回我刚刚说的话。你不是一个比我优秀的Quidditch球手，但你也相当不错。"他们为彼此的傻气而大笑。然后Lucius变得认真。"你爱我吗，James？"

James的心在他的胸膛猛烈跳动。他羞怯地望着地上。"不是很明显吗？我搅进澄清你父亲和McGonagall之间状况的麻烦里以使你能留在这。如果我不喜欢你我不会那样做。"

"我知道你喜欢我。我有什么不讨人喜欢的（What's not to like about me，晕，瞎翻）？但你爱我吗？"Lucius温柔地触摸James的下巴，抬起他的头以使他们能看到彼此的眼睛。

"是的，"James低语，他的绿眼睛像两颗大的绿宝石一样闪亮。

Lucius吃吃的笑。他再次亲吻James。然后他抓起地板上的那个包裹，递给James。

"这是给你的，但午夜后我还有别的送你，"Lucius说。

James打开它，发现包装下是一个朴素的白色盒子。然后他打开盖子，发现一卷古老的羊皮纸。他好玩地皱眉。他不确定应该期待什么，但他肯定没有意料过这个。

"这是什么？"他好奇地问，小心翼翼地把羊皮纸拿在手里然后展开它。他担心它会碎成粉末。

"一样我很难割舍的东西。但你是合法的拥有者。它回到你手上才是公平的。这是盗劫者地图，"Lucius说明。

James的手颤抖（说真的，我也一样没想到）。他听过了许多关于它的故事。它是他祖父与他的朋友的共同创造。它被Flich没收但多年之后被George和Fred Weasley偷出来。Harry三年级时它被交到Harry手里，但在战时它又一次消失了。James不能相信Lucius拥有它。

"你怎么...？"他话都说不全。他太吃惊了。

"Well...这是我不那么骄傲地告诉你的部分...我爸有点像...从你爸那...拿了它..."Lucius困窘地说。

James瞪大眼睛。"你指偷走了它？"

"不！我说拿了它，"Lucius像为他父亲辩解一样声明。"我不确定准确地发生了什么事。我所知道的是你父亲弄丢了它。我爸找到了然后决定保存一阵子，但只是因为他怕把它还给你爸。他怕Harry Potter会指控他偷了它。"

James皱眉。"他是吗？"

"不！我已经跟你说了！他一直保存它希望有天能物归原主。"

"然后他把它交给你，"James一副怀疑者口吻地指出。

"是！而现在我将它交还给你！"

James心烦地抿紧嘴唇。他数到十不要发脾气。

"太可怕了，我讨厌它，"James说。"不仅因为它提醒我我有多不如我父亲过去，还因为它清楚表明我们父亲能融洽相处的小小机会现在也不存在了！很明显他们不会成为朋友。永远！你父亲偷他东西的话就没有机会！"

"他没有偷任何东西！他只是借用！"Lucius大喊，也变得心烦意乱。

"那么为什么他不告诉我爸他借用了这该死的东西？"

"瞧，你爸把它弄丢了。我父亲找到了！而现在我把它还给你！就是这么简单！为什么你非得把事情弄得这么复杂？我是这里有损失的那个！现在我不会知道老是到哪去找你。当你在级长浴室洗澡时我不能暗中侦察你。噢，等等。我还有我的隐形斗篷，那没问题。"（哈哈，Lucius真是避重就轻化解难题的高手。）

James嘴巴开了合不上。"Lucius！这不好笑！"

"我不是在笑！"Lucius大叫，尝试保持严肃。"我再也不能依赖地图找你真是一个悲剧。"

James握紧拳头再次数到十。Lucius小心翼翼地拥抱他就像在等他爆发。然后他温柔地亲吻James的唇，微笑。

"如果你不想要，我会很高兴地收回来。"

"因而你可以暗中侦察我，"James装出苦相说，但已经开始融化。"这就是为什么你似乎总是知道我在哪！骗人的混蛋！我们偶遇的时候我觉得太浪漫了。而这根本不是偶然！"

Lucius咬住下唇忍住不要大笑。James呼吸变粗。

"瞧James，这与你父亲或我父亲无关。这与我们有关。这张地图是我见过的最酷的东西，而现在你可以用它来为我们的见面挑选安全的地点。不要因想到你爸而把事情搞糟。如果你这样，那么以后我控告你有个复杂的父亲时你不要向我控诉！"

"我不是在控诉我父亲！我是在控诉你！那你以前侦察我在级长浴室了，huh？"James似乎不再生气而是相当好笑。

Lucius很稀罕地脸红了。James觉得这可爱极了。

"只有一次，"Lucius说。"Well，okay。两次。（哈哈，Lucius你真不老实，太可爱了。）但我不为此骄傲，而我这样做只是因为我不明白如果你不是级长你为什么在用它（指级长浴室）。另外，你总是和Max一块去。我明显是..."

"嫉妒？"James问。

"不。但Max对你很保护。这使我怀疑他是不是爱上你了..."

这次轮到James脸红了。Max有时确实把他搞糊涂，但James不真的认为Max从浪漫的角度爱他。

"Max是我最好的朋友，"他说。

"我知道。但我..."Lucius交叉双臂看向别处。"Max是唯一能与我竞争的人。我认为如果他突然决定他爱你，你会在我们之间左右为难。"

James的心跳漏了一拍。或许Lucius是对的。毕竟，Max和他一起长大。他最好的朋友在他心里占了很大一块。但即便James爱Max，它不是他对Lucius感受到的同一种爱。他对此非常确定。

"但，当然，我会为你而战。我不会让他轻易把你从我这偷走。"

James温柔地笑。"你在发傻。Max和我就像兄弟，而我们像兄弟一样爱对方。另外，我已经是你的了...所以你不必担心我会被抢走因为我不会，"他用那么低的声音说以致Lucius几乎没听到。

金发男孩张开双臂抱起James转啊转，直至他们俩都晕乎乎（So sweet～～～～）。James傻笑着大叫Lucius放他下来，最后他们都倒在靠垫上。他们的眼睛久久地锁住彼此。Lucius的指尖开始温柔地抚摸James的五官直至他捧住他的脸用一个深吻把他击落。

"Je t'aime, James. Je t'en prie, sois à moi (注1)，"Lucius低喃。

"什么？对不起，我不明白。我不会说法语。"

Lucius微笑。他太陶醉在自己感受里以致没注意他在说法语。"我说我爱你。Please, be mine tonight（鼻血狂喷，好想大吼：做我的人吧！为什么这么斯文的一句英文变成中文就像强盗头子说的一样霸气...）。"

一种前所未知的颤栗接管他的身体，James觉得他手臂上的汗毛竖起来。他不知道他是否准备好了采取这一步。他和Lucius交换过一些爱抚，但他们从未做到很深入。当Lucius用指尖在他后背画着小圈，他想知道为什么。从他们见面的第一天，James就感觉到他们之间的吸引力。他只是太害怕承认。现在他想把自己交给Lucius，但他还是害怕。这是很大的一步。

"嘿，你不需要害怕，"Lucius说，温柔地亲吻他的鬓角。"如果你不想，我们不必做任何事。别担心。我不会把你吃掉。还未（Yet，好邪恶的一个词，想想Lucius嘴边的淫笑，忍不住打颤...）。"

"我不是害怕！"James否认。他在说谎。他非常害怕。"我只是..."

"我明白。忘记我说的话。我们一起在这就够了。我很想要你...但我可以等。（以退为进...）"

"我也想要你。但..."

Lucius手贴上James的一边脸轻轻抚摸。"听着，我们不必要做到底（go all the way，本来想说做全套...真是被Lucius搞得我一个纯情少女都越来越粗俗了...）。但我可以抚摸你吗？"

"我以为你已经在摸了（喷），"James感觉发烧地低语。

"我想这样摸你，"Lucius的手慢慢滑下James的胸膛直至它停在他大腿上，使得他全身颤抖。用他的拇指，Lucius开始在James的腿间抚摸他。红发男孩闭上眼睛，在一个安静的呻吟中微张双唇。

Lucius让James完全躺在垫子上，他闪光的蓝色眼睛凝视James，似乎在寻找是否可以开始的指示。James轻轻点头，Lucius用充满欲望的吻捕获他的唇。

当午夜到临，天空燃起Happy Birthday, James的烟花。透过他半闭的眼睑，James看到色彩的爆发但说不出它们仅仅是他脑海创造的幻影或者它们真实存在。他太忙于被Lucius爱抚以致说不出其中的区别。事实上，他不在乎。这是他的生日。他会完完全全享受它。

他模模糊糊有点明白，Lucius脱掉他斗篷，解开他裤子撸动他的阴茎几次直至它竖起（不得不说，我脸皮的厚度因为这篇文章急速增长）。但更大的惊讶还在Lucius用嘴包裹它吸吮它。James入迷地把头仰向后方。他以前从未感受过任何类似这样的事。他几乎没注意到Lucius脱掉了他的裤子和他自己的衣服，然后拿起他的魔杖低声念了什么。但很难不感觉到有些凉滑的东西在他腿间滑动然后缓慢进入他。虽然Lucius的手指纤细，它还是令他有点不适。

"你还好吗？"Lucius问，把前额与James的碰在一起。

"还好，"James低语，做个鬼脸。"感觉很奇妙。"

"痛吗？"

"不。"真的不痛。只是感觉怪异。Lucius将手指滑进滑出，直至他们俩的呼吸都变得不稳。时间流逝，Lucius的手的节奏加快，James感觉他的身体着了火。Lucius压在他身上，James能感觉他硬起滴汗的阴茎抵住他的腹部和他自己的勃起。他们的唇相碰，他们的舌头绝望地探寻对方。

当Lucius把手指拿出来时James喃喃抗议。他才刚刚习惯它。

"我可以吗，James？Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps… Je te désire tellement… Laisse-moi te posséder，James。 Laisse-moi de te posséder entièrement… Laisse-moi entrer en toi…(注2)"

因为Lucius又开始用法语说胡话，James不明白他要什么。或许用英语他也同样不会懂。他太沉醉于自己的世界以致不能再关注其它事情。

"Yes, yes, yes..."是James能够反反复复喃喃的全部。（唉，James，你这是自己把自己推入火坑啊。）

仅当Lucius大大拉开他的腿，他感到他的粗长刺入他时他才终于注意到真的在进行什么。他全身每部分都感觉到痛苦。眼泪开始涌下他的脸庞，他呜咽出声。之前觉得舒服的现在像折磨。他抓住Lucius的手臂恳求他停下。Lucius的每个动作都在把他撕裂。Lucius停下但没有拔出。他不能。停下也让他痛苦。所以他抹去James的泪温柔地吻他的唇。

"原谅我，James，"他低语然后开始更快地动起来。（唉，男人。）

James呻吟，然后一种新的感觉冲击他全身。痛苦被一种强烈愉悦与每秒上升的热度取代。他呻吟。他对自己的身体不再有控制权，这使他害怕。

然后Lucius在他耳边低语，"深呼吸，James。"

然后James放松自己。

（注1）I love you, James. Please, be mine.

（注2）I can't hold on any longer... I want you so much... Let me have you, James. Let me have all of you... Let me in you...

Ch09 

Jame的后面酸痛，不是一点，是很酸痛。全都是Lucius的错。他们在Quidditch球场小间睡过头，几乎被Hooch夫人当场逮到也是Lucius的错。也难怪他气爆了。

确实，当痛楚过去，他体验到的快乐远远补偿了那个可怕的开始。但他不希望Lucius知道。他想Lucius像他在他们一起到达天堂之前一样受苦；因此，他会尽他所能忽略Lucius恳求James原谅他青春期冲动的声音。Lucius必须得到教训。下次在像昨晚那样没让James为做爱准备好就袭击James之前他会三思。

“噢，come on，James！”Lucius跟着James快速和怒气冲冲走向城堡的脚步后面喊道。“Please，原谅我。我只是控制不住自己...你太诱人了！都是你那样呻吟的错！你很享受那样！”

听来像一个指控。James咬紧牙。

“这也不能为你开脱，”他生气地指出。“我叫你停！很痛，你这个白痴！”

“我很抱歉！”Lucius看来确实满怀歉意。“只是...”

“你完全越界了，Lucius！完完全全！（Totally and completely，泪，这两个单词翻起来有什么不同？）”James不安地喊道。“你不尊重我的步调！你跟我说过你会！”

“我失控了！”

“再次，那不能为你开脱！你表现得像你完全不知道你在做什么！”

他么都停下来，喘着粗气。在无声的对峙中他们凝视彼此。然后Luciius交叉双臂，望向别处说了些什么，声音很微弱以致James不明白他说什么。

“什么？”James问。当Lucius把头转开，通常意味着他为某事感到尴尬。James的好奇不止一点点，想知道是关于什么。

“这也是我的第一次。所以如果很难受我很抱歉...”Lucius再说一遍，脸微微涨红。（哈哈哈哈哈，Lucius出乎意料地纯情，可爱到爆。）

说James如遭雷击也只是一个保守的陈述。他张开嘴巴好几次但都说不出话来。他以为Lucius在性方面很有经验。当想像Lucius与Beauxbatons的法国男孩做这件事时他确实感到非常嫉妒。

“噢…”就是他所能说的话。

“噢？这个噢是什么意思？”Lucius防御十足地问。他的身体语言也一样。起初他感到尴尬。然后他完全表现得郁闷和防备。

“我以为你和Eugene… Well…我以为你们俩已经做过…”

Lucius脸红得更厉害。因为这景象如此难得一见，James的心融化了。

“不完全是。我的意思是，Eugene和我厮混过…但我们从未…做过…任何比那深入的事，”Lucius羞怯地回答。“看…我真的很抱歉…”

“开始确实很痛。但…”这次轮到James脸红了。“我确实…高潮（come可以这样翻吗？）。也没那么差。”

这是真的。现在他知道他是Lucius的第一次，昨晚就像天堂。当然他感到痛。但Lucius同样让他感受到一种新的他从未感受过的快乐。

‘我是Lucius的第一次，’他乐陶陶地想。‘天啊！（Holly cow！不知道是什么，反正就是感叹）我是Lucius的第一次！’

“你说很痛，”Lucius带着怀疑地指出。

“Well，是很痛！但也感觉很棒。我想…我只是希望你下次温柔一点。”

他们都很尴尬，互相逃避对方的眼睛。

“这是不是说你希望我们再试一次？我以为你从今不会再让我碰你，”Lucius流露出不安全感，对James来说很新鲜。

Lucius的新一面使James吃惊。他温柔地微笑。他真的很高兴他不是唯一一个爱上某人时看来不知道该怎样做的人。Lucius并不如他外表那样自负。他同样有柔软的一面，这真的非常可爱。

一旦他意识到这点，James的怒气就像变魔法一样蒸发。他走近Lucius，拉住他的手轻轻按压。然后他望进Lucius的蓝眼睛微笑。

“当然我希望我们再试，”他低语。Lucius的眼睛像钻石一样闪烁。“但让我们慢慢来，okay？我们不需要匆匆忙忙。”

Lucius用手捧住James的脸使他们鼻子碰鼻子。“我有没有让你很受伤？”

“我今天坐下都有困难…”James开玩笑。

“我真的很抱歉。”Lucius觉得很难为情。

“Okay。够了。我原谅你。不能忍受像你这样骄傲的家伙变成这么肉麻的人…这是一种可爱。但也同样很讨厌…”

Lucius笑了，温柔地亲吻James。“我保证下次我会好好待你。我会准备得更好。我没打算那样袭击你，我发誓！我只是计划爱抚一下，然后拥抱着吃些东西和看烟花。事情不受控制。你用你这张可爱的脸让我失控。”

James做个鬼脸。“你看来很知道润滑咒怎么用！”

Lucius笑得一脸淘气。“Well，说到性，一个家伙总得学个一两招...我喜欢做好准备。”

“我知道。”James做个鬼脸，但他几乎立即就笑了。他永远抵抗不了Lucius淘气的笑容。

他们再次亲吻，慢悠悠地掠夺彼此的唇。Lucius将James紧紧拥进怀里感受他的硬起。红头发的柔弱反抗被更多的吻堵住。当他感觉到Lucius的硬起积压住他的，他忍不住呻吟。他们就站在Hogwarts的大门口。任何人都能从城堡里看到他们。即便如此，James还是用相同的激情酬答Lucius的迫切。当他们终于分开，他们俩都气喘吁吁。

“我想要你，”Lucius不加思索地说。

James微笑。他的眼睛似乎迷失在茫然中。“我也是。但我们不能。我需要时间恢复。而你答应了慢慢来！”

“我是答应了。但如果我和你在一起时控制不住自己怎么办？我太渴望你。”Lucius再次深深吻住James。在激烈交换吻和温柔的爱抚之后，Lucius改变了话题问道，“你喜欢我的第二份礼物吗？”

James露齿而笑。他觉得他就像在云上走（飘飘然晕陶陶，呵呵）。“Yes，非常喜欢。”

Lucius送他一株兰花，是地球上最特别的兰花之一，他知道James想要得想死。这种蓝色兰花只生长在喜马拉雅山的某些地方，而且价值不菲。因为James是一个草药学的狂热分子，他知道蓝色兰花不仅罕有，结合正确的成分还会有不可思议的魔力。这是他梦想得到的一切，而Lucius将它给了他。早上他一醒来就看到了那株兰花，甚至连痛楚都忘了一点。带着它走动令他变得神经兮兮的，因此他决定挥挥魔杖将它直接送回寝室――毕竟，他对他的施咒水平的信任更甚其它。

“真心话还是大冒险，”James说。Lucius做个鬼脸仿佛已经预见到会是什么情况。“是你父亲买给你的吗？”

Lucius咬住下唇。“大冒险。”

James笑。“胆小鬼！”

“嘿，别问一个英雄他的秘密！”

“那么我要你使自己与Hallowell小姐一起留堂！”

“太差劲了！我怎么能做得到？那个女人迷我迷得晕乎乎！即便我爆了整个教室她也可能找个办法怪到你头上！而且如果你想想她也不算错，”Lucius揶揄说。

James哈哈大笑。Lucius亲亲他的脖子使得他渴望地颤抖。他们太沉醉于彼此甚至不在乎是否有其他学生看到他们。但James没放松到不注意到令他每天都很紧张的人――他父亲――的地步。而他确实在意他父亲会否看到他与Lucius在一起。

他立即推开Lucius，使得金发男孩发出怨声。

“怎么了？”Lucius问。

他发现James的脸惨白。他转身看是什么使他男朋友惊慌，然后他看到Harry Potter从通向Hagrid小屋的小路上走向城堡。幸运的是，Harry从他的所在看不到他们。

Lucius放松地叹气。然后他转向James说，“呼吸。他没有看到我们。他看来沉浸在思考中，也就是说他心烦意乱。所以ok。”

James摇头。“不，不ok！他来这里干什么？他想要什么？”

“这是你的生日，James。他也许是来这为你庆祝的，”Lucius指出，尝试使他男朋友冷静下来。

“不，他也许是为我不参加Quidditch球队来对我大吼大叫来的...然后顺便，他会给我一份礼物...极有可能是一把新的扫帚什么的。”

James闭上眼睛，他觉得世界在旋转。Lucius在他摔到地上前抓住他。

“James！”Lucius紧捧James的脸让他望进他的眼睛。“瞧，记住他是你父亲，他爱你。因此在发飙（freaking out）前试着给他一个机会。而如果他辜负了你的期望，告诉他你真实的感受。”

“就像很容易！”

“这不容易！但如果你在他面前不开始告诉他你真正想什么和要什么，他永远都不会知道！那么如果他甚至不知道他在做一些不对的事，他怎么能试着改善他和你的关系？如果你不给他一个靠近你的机会，你怎么能改善你和他的关系？”

“我不知道怎么做！”James大喊，他的身体颤抖。

Lucius抱紧他，这只令James更惊慌。

“他会看到我们的！”James大喊，尝试推开Lucius。可是，Lucius不放开。他一直抱紧他低声说一切都会变好的直到James稍微冷静下来。

他不能忍受看到一个像James这样聪明和成熟的人，仅仅因为Harry Potter在这就表现得仿佛他是一个不认得世上的路的三岁孩子。太疯狂了。

“呼吸，James。呼吸和面对他。我肯定他不会在你的生日让你失望。”

James笑得苦涩和带点紧张。“你不了解他...”

“他没有打你或待你不好，是吗？”

James摇头然后Lucius继续，“那么他不算很坏。也许他只是在向你表达他的爱这方面有小小的问题。我爸也是这样。而另外，你这么苦恼的唯一理由是因为你不想他看到我们在一起。别担心。我不会让他看到我。我只是想你知道如果你需要我，我会为你在这里。你不再是自己一个，ok？”

James叹气，他的紧张减轻了一点。他深深吸口气，打起精神来。Lucius最后再亲他一次，“他离开后来找我。记得呼吸，ok？”

James顺从地点头。Lucius向他眨眨眼，然后消失在城堡里。仅仅一分钟之后，Harry出现在James面前，当他看到他时吃惊地瞪大了眼。

“James？你在这干什么？”

“我在这上学，”James带着嘲讽回答。Harry对此皱眉。他不喜欢他儿子像这样跟他讲话。“你呢？”

“你什么意思？我来是因为这是你的生日。”

“噢。”James心跳加快。他真的很高兴Harry来看他。唯一的问题是他不能信任他父亲的动机。他知道Harry在某个时候就会对他唠叨他对Quidditch缺乏兴趣的事。

“而我问你在这干什么的唯一理由是因为天还很早而你不会已经起来了。实际上，这就是为什么我不直接去Gryffindor的休息室，而去探Hagrid。我不想弄醒你。”

“噢。”James又一次失语。与Lucius度过一晚后，见到他父亲在他面前真是非常尴尬。他觉得他的双颊发烫，而他不知道他的脸有没有看起来很心虚。

也许有，因为Harry很快问，“James...你在外面过夜？你穿着星期天早上穿的相当休闲的衣服。你还看来很疲倦，就像你整晚都没好好睡。”Harry心里补充James有些不同。他只是说不太清有什么不同。“James...你是不是和...”

James全身僵硬。

“...女孩过夜？”Harry讲完。

James想大笑。他红着脸想要说些什么。“Well，我...”

Harry被逗乐微笑。因为很少见到他父亲对他微笑，James于是并未纠正他错误的假设。

“Well,well,well。你刚刚打败了你的老父亲！恭喜！这是我在Hogwarts时从未做过的事。你母亲和我会独处，但我们从未睡...”Harry停住，脸红了。“Well...别管那个...但真有你的，儿子！”

James柔弱地微笑。他是想否认他父亲说的，但他没有这样做的勇气。只需望他父亲的眼睛一眼，他就明白到他还未准备好反抗他。他害怕Harry对真相的反应。另外，跟他父亲讨论他的性生活多么奇怪！

“So，那个女孩是谁？一个Gryffindor？”Harry好玩地问。

James从头红到脚趾尖。“不是...”他微弱地嘀咕。

“噢。她是个Ravenclaw？”

“不是。我真的不想讨论这个问题，”James喃喃说道。其他任何时间他都很乐意和他父亲聊，因为说真的，他们以前从未讨论过关于爱的事。实际上，James一只手都能数得出来Harry跟他说过几次爱他。如果James吹嘘一下和他女朋友过夜的事，然后他们到Hog屏蔽词语eade好好聊聊Harry还是Hogwarts学生时与女孩子相处的经验，岂不是很棒？

有一瞬间James希望这是真的。他希望他没有爱上Lucius，那么他一辈子至少能使他父亲为他而自豪一次。将男人联结在一起的首先是运动。其次就是他们与女人的经验。James既不喜欢运动也不喜欢女人。Well，他确实两者都喜欢，但并不是像他父亲那种的喜欢。

要是他和Harry能有一个正常的关系就好了。但Quidditch和女人不会改善他们的关系。无论James多努力，Harry总会对他要求更多。另外，为了赢得他父亲的爱和尊重，他真的愿意成为别的人？他后悔与Lucius过夜？当然不。他也不后悔爱上Lucius。感谢Lucius，他才乐于接受自己。

他的连串思考又再次使他对Harry生气。

“别告诉我她是Slytherin学院的！”Harry大叫，吓了James一跳。他知道Harry是当作玩笑一样说的，但James作贼心虚，脸红透了。看到这样，Harry知道他说中了。“她真的是一个Slytherin？”

“是。有问题吗？”James脱口而出。Harry的追根究底已经令他心烦意乱。他认为告诉Harry部分真相的话事情不会变得太麻烦。

“Well...”Harry看来在深思。“我想不。我的意思是，只要她的家族不崇拜黑魔法，我ok。我相信你的判断。如果你喜欢这个女孩，她一定是特别的。另外，McGonagall一直跟我说这些年来院际关系改变了多么多。事情不再像以前那样。”

他父亲的话使James印象深刻。听到Harry说相信他，以及允许他约会来自Slytherin的人，James更是惊呆了。太遗憾了，这不是发生在James说她实际上是一个他，而且这个他是Lucius Malfoy时。即便如此，他感到有些高兴。他甚至微笑了。

看到他儿子放低了一些戒备，Harry也笑了。

对Harry来说，真的很难读懂他儿子。James实在太安静了。他看来总是沉浸在深深的思考中，使得Harry对自己作为一个父亲的举止行为很不自信。他知道他不是一个完美的父亲。别人不需要告诉他这点，甚至不需要Hermione和她烦人的天天斥责。

Harry承认――至少对他自己――自从Ginny过世之后他一点一点地将自己疏远他周围的世界。他也太害怕失去他儿子，以致甚至没发现他把自己与儿子拉开了距离。专注一致于所有一切都冰冷和理性的金钱世界容易得多。

他曾计划做一个称职的父亲，使儿子不会经历与他曾经历的一样的童年。他失败了。他差太远了。他太害怕不被他儿子所爱以致他只关心工作，也许到达了反面。当事情难以挽回，James已经不受他掌控，他才意识到他的错误。他想要接近他儿子但不知道怎么接近。

他确实察觉到整个暑假James看来多古怪。他也察觉到他比往常看起来更忧郁。Hermione认为这是因为Harry逼James去打Quidditch逼得太厉害，但Harry不觉得那是问题所在。他没有把James逼得很紧。他只知道他儿子可以成为一个伟大得Quidditch选手，希望他相信他自己。

他在他儿子生日这天来到Hogwarts是期望对他作出一些补偿，还有给他全新的Jetx，他公司的最新杰作，一把飞快的扫帚，它能帮助任何有天赋的搜球手一旦发现金探子，几秒内就能抓到――或者他是这样希望的。

而现在他发现James有个女朋友。突然，他弄明白他儿子暑假里的古怪行为了。造成他儿子痛苦的原因不是Harry。James是恋爱了。他甚至在外面过夜，这可是Harry在校时从未做过的事。他咧开笑容。他们终于有话题可聊了。他好奇Hagrid为什么什么没跟他说过。事实上，当Harry问起James，Hagrid只是给了他一个古怪的眼神，然后相当突兀地将话题转到他那个现在也在Hogwarts当猎场看守人的兄弟，Grope身上。

“你在谈恋爱吗？”Harry问，希望这个话题能将他们带到一起。

“是的。”

Harry微笑。“你应该带她来跟我们过圣诞，”Harry提议，拼命地试着要创造与他儿子的联结。他认为他找对了方向，于是他兴奋地说，“我想你外婆会喜欢见到她。顺便问一句，她叫什么名字？”

James看着他，仿佛是被车头灯照到的小鹿。然后他咬住下唇，似乎在为什么生气。

“我不认为她会来。我们可以说些别的吗？”James问。

Harry皱眉。这次他又做错了什么？他问关于James女朋友的问题很怪异？难道他无权至少知道她的名字？除非那个女孩不好，而James知道Harry听到他与那样一个女孩谈恋爱会不安。

“她是不是与食死徒有关系？”Harry带着怀疑问。

“不，她不是！只是抛开这个话题，行吗？我不想讨论它。另外，我必须走了！我房里有样必须特别照顾的东西。我没时间浪费在这！”James爆发，突然会面的压力最终使他控制不住脾气。

“你没时间浪费在一路赶到这里，只为亲自把礼物送给你的你父亲身上？”Harry对James的奇怪反应不那么高兴地问。“多有意思。而且有什么比我的探访更重要的？”

James叹气。他知道惹恼他父亲是做错了。他必须承认对Harry来说，仅仅是为他生日而来就已经算是个奇迹了。Harry以前从来没这样做过。

因此，他太紧张了。当他想对全世界呼喊出他对Lucius的爱时，隐藏这份爱太困难了。

“那是一朵很罕见的花。它是一朵蓝色的兰花，而它真的矜贵。我需要控制她的温度，不然她可能会枯萎，而我真的不想那样。”尤其是因为Lucius把它送給它。他想要永远珍惜它。

假若Harry认为对一个男孩来说如此在乎一朵兰花很古怪，他也没说什么。可是，他看起来没有少几分恼火。

“你就不能至少先看一眼我的礼物？”Harry问，拿出他的魔杖变出一个大包裹。

当看着它时James板着脸。不拆开他也知道这是什么。他数到十不要尖叫和用它痛打Harry。他拆开礼物，露出他曾见过的最漂亮的扫帚之一。他吃惊了一分钟。Harry看见，把这当作一个重大迹象，表明没有蓝色的兰花能打败新款的Jetx的迹象。

但Harry不能错得更离谱了。它确实是非常漂亮，但James恨它。他恨这把扫帚代表的意义。他自始至终都是对的。他父亲远道来到Hogwarts不是因为他的生日，是因为他想对James唠叨Quidditch的事。

“谢谢，”James面无表情地说。

Harry对James的缺乏热情挑眉。任何孩子都会为收到这样的一件礼物兴奋发抖。

“有什么不妥吗？”Harry问。

“没有。为什么？”

“你看来不是很高兴。你不喜欢它吗？”

James耸耸肩。“它很不错。谢谢。”

“不错？”Harry暗笑。“不错？在公园野餐叫做不错。这可是这系列扫帚的顶级产品！我甚至还未投放到巫师市场！你知道有多少孩子想拥有一把这个扫帚想得要死？你怎么能说它只是不错？”

这才是James比较熟悉的那个父亲。James想苦笑，但他控制住自己。

“Well，我不是任何普通的孩子。我觉得它不错。”

“它是该死的炫，不是不错。”Harry觉得他的火气上升。“为什么你不高兴？”

“我很高兴！”James说谎，已经忘了假装他对它ok。“我欣喜若狂！它是有史以来最好的礼物，别在意我寝室里有一株只能在喜马拉雅山才能找得到的蓝色兰花，而且它价值不菲！我拥有它！它是我的！我一直梦想拥有它。它是大自然的奇迹！它有极大的魔力！但当然它甚至比不上你还未推出市场的顶级扫帚！”

Harry因怒气而全身发红，James也是。

“那么你介意告诉我你是怎么样，确切地， 会有这样一个自然界的奇迹放在你寝室里的？”

“很显然是有人送给我的！”James不假思索地泄漏天极。他处于暴怒状态以致没有发现这点。

“该死的谁会给你这样的东西？”

James张开嘴但立即闭上。他不能说。不论不说出来情况会有多坏，如果他泄漏出他和Lucius关系的新闻，情况将比那坏十倍。

“它是一件匿名的礼物，”他回答，仅仅因为他不知道还能说什么。

Harry失控了。“一件匿名的礼物？For Merlin’s sake，James！你已经16岁了！该死的你怎么可以当它是世界上最自然的事一样接受一件匿名的礼物？你知道外面有多少人仍然想要我的命！他们最想要的就是把你从我身边抢走！”

James感觉他往常的惊慌上升。他试着记住呼吸，但当他的身体似乎僵住时这太困难了。为什么他就不能说那件礼物是从Neville教授或其他某人那里得到的呢？为什么甚至一开始他就非得提起这个话题呢？

但他知道得很清楚是为什么。他想陈述他父亲对他是谁一无所知这个事实。通过送他扫帚，与它有多漂亮无关，Harry表明了他对他自己儿子的愿望了解得有多么的少。

问题在于如果有什么比James对Quidditch的漠不关心更激怒Harry的话，就是他对自身安全的毫不在乎。一涉及这个Harry就变得神经过敏。上学的头两年他曾经雇佣过保镖照看James，这事最终被Hermione终止了，因为她看到有人24小时全天候跟在后面James有多尴尬。而Harry在Hagrid保证有他在学校，James在Hogwarts不会发生任何事之后才听从了她的意见。

然而，伤害已经造成。无论James说什么，Harry都不能冷静下来。因此他就决定一生中首次――即便是一点――坦白。

在说之前James深深呼吸，“它不是匿名的。”

Harry喘着粗气。“无须再狡辩了！你刚才声称它是匿名的！我们现在马上就去你寝室拿那该死的东西，那么我们就可以立即毁灭它。天知道因为这个，会有事 发生在你身上！说实在的，James！你怎么可以这么粗心大意？”

“你不能那样做！那是我的礼物！你不能因为一个愚蠢的理由就把它从我这拿走！”James大叫。

“一个愚蠢的理由？你的安全不是一个愚蠢的理由！对我来说不是！”

“那朵兰花没有任何不妥！”

“你又怎么知道？该死的为什么某人会突然送你一件这么昂贵的礼物？”

“你不能把它从我这拿走！它是我曾经收到过的最好的礼物！比这把讨人厌的扫帚好千万倍！”James大喊，把扫帚摔到地上，这是他在与Hallowell小姐留堂以后的首次反抗行为。

Harry满身通红他以为他会爆炸。他儿子以前从未这样违抗过他。如果那株兰花在他面前，一眨眼他就已经把它分成一千片。

“你怎么可以这样？你知道这件讨厌的东西值多少钱？我发誓，我会...”Harry无话可说。他太生气了以致他害怕他会伤害到他儿子。他极度嫉妒送兰花给James的那个人。一个陌生人比他更打动他儿子。也许更糟。一个陌生人比他更了解他儿子。他看见James愤怒的泪水，他的心纠结。他想要拥抱他儿子，但他不能。即便他作出尝试，他有预感James会把他推开。他叹息，为自己作为一个家长的失败感到挫败。如果Ginny看到他，她会对他发飙。

“该死的，James！我会拿到那株兰花，检查它有没有黑魔法。如果它没有任何不妥，我会还给你，ok？”

“但它没有任何不妥！”James声明，对自己对Harry感到生气地抹掉眼泪。

“明知道你母亲就是为你而死的，你怎么可以这么该死地大意？”现在是Harry强忍着泪水。他想哭原因很多。最主要是他也生自己的气。因为靠近不了儿子，他只好诉诸那种低级的反击。他只能搬出Ginny和她的死。“她为你献出了生命，而你甚至不在乎。你是一个如此不知感激的混球！我给了你我力所能及的一切只为让你快乐！你就是这样报答我的？只是为了让我不痛快，就把我的礼物扔到地上，接受一个陌生人给的东西？”

James已经不再费神去抹他的眼泪。他让它们肆意滑落。说那样的话他父亲太残酷了。他当然在乎。他们都在乎。那首先就是他们为什么不能好好相处的理由。他们就是太在乎彼此，以致落得彼此伤害的下场。

“我恨你...我恨透你...”James喃喃道，转身背对Harry跑开。

James的话就像当面给了Harry一把掌。有好一阵子，他只觉得全身麻痹。然后他大喊，“James！等等！回来！”

他努力跟住他，但一个长着一头惊人白金色头发和一双锐利的蓝眼睛的高个男生出现在他前面，使得他突然停下来。Harry紧盯着这个男孩，就像他穿越了时空回到过去。也许这个身体对青少年来说是发育得太好，但那双眼睛...他对那双眼睛非常熟悉。用麻瓜的说法，就像是看到了鬼。不，比这更糟。就像面对鬼魂。他太震惊，甚至忘记了呼吸。

“你...”Harry说，而在他能讲完他准备说的话之前，一个有力的声音打断了他。

“噢，Harry！你在这！”Hagrid大喊，气喘吁吁地向他们跑来。“我有话要跟你说！”

Harry忽略他，将注意力集中在那个男孩身上。“你是谁？”他问，几乎害怕这个答案。

金发男孩在介绍自己之前向他抛出一个惊人熟悉的讥讽笑容，“Malfoy。Lucius Malfoy。很高兴认识你。”


End file.
